El torneo de los 3 mundos
by Gir Ginji
Summary: La historia del último lobo, el cerezo de los vientos y el torneo de los tres mundos. Crossover entre varias series de CLAMP con SXS como la pareja principal.
1. Chapter 1

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

El torneo de tres mundos

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Capítulo 1: El lobo se mete a la cueva de los cazadores.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Algo de nomenclatura: _cursiva_ pensamientos

La casa Li es… bueno pues algo así como una mansión o un castillo pero así se le dice para evitar confusiones.

Las hermanas de Shaoran en orden de la mayor a la menor: (al menos así las manejé)

Fuutie

Shiefa

Fanren

Feimei

Línea del tiempo:

-La separación de los mundos se realiza por el concilio de hechiceros.

-Los demonios lobo y dragón se hacen enemigos.

-El clan exterminador de demonios arrasa con la tribu de los lobos.

-El último lobo se enfrenta al líder del clan exterminador por primera vez

-Los amos del viento realizan la ceremonia de finalización.

-El reino de las flores recibe a su nueva reina

-El 2524° torneo da inicio.

-El poder creador se entrega al vencedor

-El último lobo se enfrenta al líder del clan exterminador de nuevo

-Un matrimonio une al concilio de magos con el clan exterminador

-Muere el líder del clan exterminador

-El último lobo recupera su poder por completo

-Una flor traiciona a su reino

-El último lobo muere

-Pasan 10 años de aparente paz

-Intentan secuestrar a la flor del viento

-Inicia el 2525° torneo

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Diferentes demonios yacían despedazados con sus, era un esfuerzo inútil diferenciar las entrañas de las ropas. Los pocos sobrevivientes trataban inútilmente de respirar y sus únicos movimientos eran rezagos de conexiones nerviosas reducidas a jirones. Un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos miel apenas denotaba su cansancio; el tener cubierta de sangre de demonio toda su vestimenta no parecía causarle ninguna emoción.

-Hien…- la voz pertenecía a un sujeto vestido de negro poseedor de una larga cabellera que le hacía juego- Venciste a todos mis súbditos. Incluso aún después de tener esas heridas después de la pelea contra el jefe del clan Li… eres sorprendente.- la frialdad con la que se dirigía al único ser en medio de ese campo de batalla era indiscutiblemente muy grave.

-En este momento no tengo nada contra ti. Deja de molestarme.-

-Lo puedo ver. Estas tan herido en tu orgullo por esas heridas que te causó ese humano. ¡Mírate! Ni siquiera tienes ánimo para pelar contra mí. Eso ya es mucho decir.- sonrió de forma burlona

-¡Cállate! Fue un descuido, iré a comerme su cabeza y beberé su sangre y la de todos sus descendientes… lo aniquilaré así como él aniquiló a mi clan. – _De no haber sido por ella… esa… esa cría_…-

- Tranquilo lobo, todo a su tiempo. Esperaré a que se te bajen esos deseos de venganza. Nuestro asunto podrá esperar. Además tengo que enfocarme en cierta florecita.-

- ¿Sigues con eso? La única razón por la que te he dejado con vida es para reírme en tu cara cuando fracases. Las flores pueden parecer inofensivas pero estarás en problemas si te metes con ellas.-

-Iluso, te derrotaré. Sólo necesito tener a la reina de las flores conmigo para usar todo mi poder contra ti; cuando ya no existas seré el demonio más poderoso y… ¡Hien¿A dónde vas?- le gritó cuando su interlocutor se dio media vuelta

-¿A dónde mas? A matar a ese estúpido de Li-

- Tu perdición la encontrarás en ese clan. Deja de obsesionarte.-

-Clow… tu perdición la encontrarás al querer cortar una flor. Las flores más bellas son las que tienen espinas.-

- Ahora saliste filósofo, juntarte con humanos te hace divagar.- Hien se apartó de ese lugar sin voltear a ver a Clow

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de alejarse de ese lugar, Hien se adentró en un bosque. Llevaba consigo su espada y aunque pocas veces la utilizaba, sabía que este sería el mejor día para mostrar sus habilidades con ella.

-_25 años… fueron 25 años lo que me tomó deshacerme de esos cristales. No podía atacar a ningún humano ni podía usar todo mi poder… eso significa que no podía transformarme. Pero se terminó tu tiempo Li… la primera vez en 25 años que retome mi verdadera forma será para aniquilarte… a ti y a esa cría… esa cría…_-

-¡Ieran, ahora!- Las órdenes de un hombre sacaron al demonio de sus pensamientos y su curiosidad lo llevó a observar la escena

-¡Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren Feimei, en posición!- ordenó una mujer a 4 niñas que la acompañaron a hacer una especie de círculo de meditación.

-Esa mujer usará a esas niñas como amplificadores.- observó Hien.- Ese hombre lucha contra un cíclope clase 5, demonios muy raros. El tonto humano tiene un poder mínimo, por eso usa a las hembras para ampliar su poder, las usa como baterías espirituales.-

-¡Ieran!.¡Más poder!- ordenó el hombre al tiempo que saltaba hacia el cíclope para clavar su espada en su ojo. -¡Fallé!.¡Deprisa denme más poder!- les exigía al tiempo que levantaba un campo de fuerza para evitar el golpe del enorme oponente.

_-Ieran-_ pensó para sí Hien

-Ya no puedo.- la menor, que debía tener como 4 años se desvaneció

-¡Feimei!-

-Madre… estoy cansada.- la siguiente parecía también caer

-¡Fanren!-

-Shiefa, debemos esforzarnos el doble.- dijo la mayor de las cuatro

-Si.- respondió esta última tratando de ceder más poder a su padre

-Hijas…- la madre no podía perder la posición que había tomado, se preocupó por no poder ayudar a sus hijas pero su deber era apoyar a su esposo en todo momento

-¡Ieran!.¿Qué haces? Debo exterminar a este demonio ahora. ¡Más poder!- le exigió su esposo

-Yo puedo hacerlo, vencí a un cíclope clase 6 antes y puedo hacerlo…-

-¡NO! Yo lo haré, soy el líder del clan Li y mi deber es…- la frase de aquél hombre fue interrumpida abruptamente, su distracción y enojo hacia su esposa habían provocado un descuido mortal hacia su oponente que lo había atravesado con sus garras.-

-¡Líder del clan Li!- se sorprendió Hien

-¡Padre!- de la emoción y la energía usada en el hechizo, las hijas mayores se desmayaron

-¡Shiefa, Fuutie!-

- Ahora la cosa esa irá tras esa mujer y sus crías.- pensó Hien al ver la poca utilidad del líder Li

-¡Aléjate!.¡Aléjate!- Ieran creó un campo de fuerza que logró alejar al gigante. En su mano derecha invocó una campana que al sonar una vez aturdió a su enemigo, agitándola dos veces más la convirtió en espada, saltó hasta tener frente el rostro del cíclope y con un solo movimiento logró cortarle el ojo del cual brotó sangre a presión.

-No bromeaba, de verdad podía detenerlo.- meditó Hien al recordar lo que dijo la mujer a su difunto marido

-¡Invoco a los poderes del trueno!- Una descarga cayó sobre el cíclope causándole un gran daño y que gritara de dolor -¡Invoco al dios del trueno!- Ahora la electricidad fue mayor y el cuerpo del cíclope cayó inerte.- Lo logré.- el sabor de la victoria le duró poco al escuchar varios ruidos que provenían de entre los árboles.- ¿qué es eso?- varios ojos rojos empezaron a sobresalir de entre la oscuridad de la espesa vegetación.

-Demonios área clase 3… podrá con ellos.- pensó Hien

-¡Aaaahhhh!- Ieran movió su espada con determinación ante los ataques físicos de todas esas criaturas parecidas a los sapos pero con forma humanoide. Al ver que se dirigían a atacar a sus hijas, se distrajo un momento y recibió algunos golpes, que aunados al cansancio de usar magia tan poderosa le causaron un desmayo…- Mis hijas… no puedo… dejarlas… que alguien me ayude-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(oscuridad... ningún sonido solo la nada)

-¿Qué?-

-Ieran por fin despiertas.- Una mujer de casi la misma edad de Ieran, con el cabello y los ojos azules se encuentra sentada en una silla al lado de la cama.

-¡Gara¿Qué sucedió¿Dónde estoy¡Mis hijas!- Ieran rápidamente intentó levantarse de su cama

-¡Calma! Ellas están bien. Están en sus habitaciones, no tenían nada grave. Nunca sabré lo que en verdad pasó. Llevas 3 días inconsciente.-

-¡Tres días!-

-Si así es. Lo bueno es que te recuperas rápido con las medicinas que nos trae Seichirou.- nn

-Gara… mi esposo…- las lágrimas parecían salirse de control, no le gustaba mostrarse débil pero la situación lo ameritaba

-Lo sé.- dijo su amiga guardaespaldas tomándola de ambas manos- Esperábamos que despertaras para realizar el funeral.

-No, no es eso… él… nos puso en peligro de nuevo.- se limitó a decir recordando lo que había pasado antes de desmayarse

- Tienes razón, de no haber sido por ese vagabundo quien sabe que hubiera pasado.-

-¿Vagabundo? O.o?- se sorprendió la recién reanimada

-Sí, así es. Un vagabundo que te ayudó y trajo a todas a salvo a esta casa. n.n- contestó la amable guardaespaldas peliazul.

- O.O-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en la sala de la mansión Li:

-¡Vámos puedes con más repeticiones! Del brazo izquierdo fueron 3517.- se quejaba una niña que se colgaba del brazo de quien fuese su salvador días antes.

- Deberías considerar que soy zurdo y que ya me cansé de jugar a esto --U-

-¡Tiene razón Fanren! Deja que ahora el señor Hien vea mis dibujos.- le dijo a su hermana para ahora dirigirse al invitado- Mire señor Hien, hice un dibujo de nosotras 4 cuatro y de usted cuando nos trajo a casa. Esta es mi hermana Fuutie, ella es Shiefa, aquí esto Fanren y encima de mi mamá estoy yo.-

-¡Feimei, aprende a dibujar todos parecemos solo manchas!-

-¡Eso no importa! Al señor Hien le gusta mucho mi dibujo ¿verdad señor Hien?-

-Si, es lindo supongo.- dijo el hombre al tiempo que seguía levantando a Fanren con su brazo derecho

-Pues al señor Hien le gusta más ir a leer conmigo las estrellas ¿verdad señor Hien?-

-Si, eso también es divertido- respondió sin mostrar emoción al tiempo que seguía levantando a la otra niña con el brazo

-¿Lo ves? Le gusta pasar más tiempo conmigo.- :P

-¡Falso! Conmigo- :P

-Ambas pierden, me sigue levantando :P – las otras la tumban y empiezan a pelear con la clásica bolita de polvo

-Niñas ya cálmense ¬¬- dijo Hien muy calmado como no queriendo separarlas, de cierto modo le gustaba que se pelearan… al menos lo dejaban en paz por un momento.

-Veo que mis hijas son tan buenas guerreas… que hasta entre ellas se pelean.-

-¡MADRE!- las tres dejaron de momento su pelea para abrazar a su madre

-¡Te extrañé!- dijo la más pequeña

-Feimei…-

-Dormiste por mucho tiempo.

-Fanren…-

-Pensé que ya no despertarías.-

-Shiefa… no pienses más eso. Ya estoy con bien. ¿Dónde esta Fuutie?-

-En su cuarto, no deja de meditar todos los días.- respondió Shiefa

-A usted es a quien le debo mi vida y la de mis hijas.- Ieran hace una reverencia al hombre que la miraba fijamente- siéntase un amigo del clan Li y libre de pedir lo que desee.-

-_Lo que más deseo es el exterminio de todo su clan_…_pero tu eres…-_ pensó el lobo para sus adentros- No hice nada más de lo que cualquier otro hubiera hecho en su lugar. Lamento la pérdida de su esposo.- Ahora le tocó a él hacer una reverencia

-Gracias por sus condolencias.- aceptó Ieran

-Bien, veo que esta mejor. Me retiro.-

-Madre…- las tres pequeñas le hicieron un ruego en silencio con la mirada

-Disculpe señor…- Ieran decidió acceder y detuvo la partida del individuo

-Hien… mi nombre es Hien.- se limitó a completar

-Hien…- Ieran repitió el nombre como queriendo asegurarse del porque no existía apellido en esa frase, pero al recordar que era su salvador no quiso hacer más preguntas.- le solicito de la manera más atenta que asista una vez más a mi familia en los funerales de mi esposo. Significaría mucho para nosotras y durante su estancia no dude en solicitar lo que desee.-

-Es muy amable de su parte pero yo…- Hien se disponía a irse, era su costumbre hacer lo que él quisiera, pero al ver tres pares de ojitos llenos de lágrimas algo extraño sucedió dentro de sí que le impidió poner un pie fuera de esa casa.-.. supongo que me puedo quedar un par de días.

-¡Yei!- las dueñas de los ojitos tristes de pronto cambiaron sus caras por otras llenas de felicidad y lo tiraron al piso de la emoción.

-Entonces tenemos tiempo para reunir otra casa para hormigas.-

-Y debemos tomar más el té por las tardes.-

-¡Podemos jugar al caballito!-

-¡Qué infantil eres!-

-¡Sólo tengo 3 años, anciana!-

-¡Te gano por solo 4! Mamá…-

-Ieran sonreía al ver a sus hijas emocionadas con el nuevo inquilino.-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los funerales del líder del clan Li fueron de lo más silenciosos; tal vez por la repentina y cruel muerte de la que fue victima, tal vez por respeto a la familia de tanta tradición, tal vez… porque no fue del agrado de nadie mientras estuvo en vida. Ieran fue víctima de un matrimonio arreglado entre el clan de los magos y el clan de los exterminadores. El clan Li tenía una gran tradición de ser los mejores exterminadores de demonios, tenía, porque al nacer Ieran como primogénita esa tradición corría peligro. Su padre, Yao Li temía por la tradición de la familia; así que rápidamente la comprometió con Zhang Huan, heredero del clan de los magos. Zhang no era un buen mago, por eso usaba a su esposa e hijas para incrementar su poder durante las peleas. El nuevo jefe del clan Li era una deshonra pero ante los ojos del padre de Ieran era el mejor candidato para ella. Al menos era lo que todo el mundo pensaba hasta que el viejo Yao murió, Zhang no pudo ocultar más sus fallas como jefe de un clan y todo el mundo lo notaba. Afortunadamente, Gara Takamura, guardaespaldas de la familia estaba para ayudar y mantener el estatus de extermina demonios; y contando a los hermanos menores de Ieran, los gemelos Subaru y Hokuto. Gracias a ellos, nadie conocía que el marido de Ieran era un perfecto inútil, eso hasta el día que se le ocurrió empezar a cobrar por sus servicios, entonces no aceptaba la ayuda de los demás y realizaba las cacerías con sus hijas, cosa que no agradó a Ieran por ello lo acompañó hasta ese día en que murió.

-.. que su alma encuentre el camino y que nos podamos reunir con él en la otra vida…-

-_Aburrido ¿por qué los humanos tardan tanto en sus funerales? Con lo fácil que es simplemente dejarlo para carroña._- Hien pensaba esto debido al cansancio mental de escuchar frases que a todas luces eran mentiras, sintió de pronto que una mirada lo acechaba desde un punto lejano, al saber de donde provenía se guío por su instinto para sorprender al dueño de la mirada curiosa. –Veo que tampoco te gustan los funerales….-

-Yo… lo siento, es que…- respondió la niña de 9 años

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Soy la mayor de mis hermanas y ahora con la muerte de mi padre…-

-¿Sientes que todo el peso cae sobre ti?- preguntó Hien con algo de fastidio, consideraba que los humanos era muy predecibles

-No… siento un gran alivio.-

-O.O?-

-Si, pensé que siempre nos golpearía, que siempre nos diría lo mal que hacemos magia y lo pésimas que somos para realizar cacería… yo… ¡Lo odié! No pudo morirse en un mejor momento.- respondió con lágrimas en los ojos

-Oye, hay hombres que no vale la pena recordar; estas con vida, es lo que importa. Mientras sigas con vida lo demás no importa, deja de llorar, eres mucho más fuerte que ese hombre.-

-Gracias…- sin decir más, Fuutie abrazó a quien le había salvado la vida a su familia. Todo esto fue observado por la matriarca del clan, algo le preocupaba pero al mismo tiempo la reconfortaba, deseaba que esa sensación desapareciera de ella pero crecería cada vez más.

Poco después, el clan Li se reunía para cenar juntos; Ieran tomó el lugar de la cabecera por ser ahora viuda y la más próxima a ser líder; a su derecha se encontraba su hermano Subaru, le seguía su hermana Hokuto y después sus dos hijas menores Fanren y Feimei; a la izquierda estaba Hien, seguido de las dos hijas mayores, Fuutie y Shiefa, después estaba Gara Takamura que como buena guardaespaldas personal ya se consideraba parte de la familia.

-Es bueno tenerte con nosotros, hermana.- se alegró Hokuto de ver a su "onesan" ya recuperada

-Estos días no hemos tenido ninguna emergencia. Es como si de pronto los demonios nos huyeran.- comentó Subaru

-¡Subaru! No comentes eso frente a las sobrinas.- lo reprendió su gemela

-Descuida tía, eso es algo que se puede notar a simple vista. Recuerda que no somos sobrinas comunes.- dijo Fuutie

-Últimamente no he detectado ninguna energía negativa rondándonos. Incluso Seichirou esta sorprendido, se esperaría que al perder a nuestro líder estuviésemos débiles y sin embargo hay mucha calma.- agregó Subaru

-No es de sorprenderse, Gara ha organizado muy bien a nuestros hombres y ha realizado un excelente trabajo.- Ieran sonrió a su guardaespaldas.- Cuando me recupere instalaré la barrera de nuevo, merecen un descanso

-Respecto a eso, Ieran… creo que no es necesario que gastes tus energías de más. Mis hombres y yo podemos trabajar para continuar con la vigilancia. Procura seguir recuperándote.- mencionó Gara preocupada por la salud de su defendida

-Nada de eso, ahora soy líder de clan y mi responsabilidad es protegerlos a todos.- agregó Ieran

-¡Entonces propongo un brindis! Por mi hermana, la primera líder femenina del clan Li.- Hokuto hizo que todos levantaran las copas y brindaran por eso

-Es una lástima que nuestro padre no esté aquí.- mencionó Subaru

-¿Por qué lo dices?- se extrañó Hokuto

-Porque me gustará verle la cara ahora que Ieran demuestra ser mejor de lo que él pensaba, jaja. Felicidades, hermana. Me enorgulleces- completó levantando la copa hacia Ieran

-Subaru…- Ieran pensaba que su hermano le quitaría sus ideas o simplemente la desplazaría; ahora sentía alivio al saber que la apoyaba.

-Señor Hien ¿no tiene hambre?- la inocente voz de Feimei hizo que la atención se centrara en ella

-No mucha.- respondió el aludido, ya que en todo el tiempo no había tocado siquiera su plato

-Debe alimentarse para estar fuerte.- comentó Fanren

-El señor Hien ya no puede ser más fuerte.- mencionó Shiefa.- el otro día fue capaz de aniquilar varios demonios con un simple golpe.

_-¿Un solo golpe?_- dudaron los mayores

-No seas exagerada… fueron dos.- aclaró Fanren -como sea, el caso es que el señor Hien debería estar comiendo y no lo hace- ahora hizo un puchero

-De acuerdo, comeré si ustedes se comen todos sus vegetales.- ¬¬

-¿Qué¡NO!-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Yo no quiero!-

-¡Trato hecho! La naturaleza hizo los vegetales para que creciéramos fuertes.-

-¬¬- Fanren recibió una mirada aniquiladora de sus hermanas

-¿Qué¿Acaso no les gustan¡Genial! Más para mí.- respondió contenta al tiempo que engullía todo su plato mientras sus hermanas apenas y podían comerlo en cámara lenta.

-Un trato es un trato.- Hien empezó a comer de su plato.

--------------------------

Después que se levantara la mesa de esa cena, las hijas Li se dispusieron a continuar con sus actividades. Hokuto y Subaru tomaron el lugar de Gara para inspeccionar algunas cuevas e Ieran decidió terminar con unos pergaminos en los que trabajó su difunto esposo, por no decir que los rehizo ya que realmente no eran nada legibles.

-Son casi las 12 p.m… Subaru y Hokuto todavía no regresan; iré a ver a mis hijas.- salió de su estudio y se dirigió al cuarto de las menores, donde para su sorpresa escuchó a todas riendo y conversando, así que como toda madre, escuchó lo que hablaban antes de interrumpir en la habitación

-… y es por eso que esa flor se llama "niña en la barca".-

-¡Wow! Yo sólo sabía que existía, no conocía su historia hasta ahora.- mencionó Fanren

-Señor Hien ¿conoce alguna historia de las constelaciones?- preguntó la segunda

-¡Ya vas a empezar Shiefa!- se molestó Fanren

-¡Ya contó una historia de plantas! Le toca el turno a las estrellas.- Shiefa estaba ensoñada imaginando algún relato relacionado con las figuras celestes

-¿Después podría ser un cuento de princesas?- preguntó la menor

-¡Qué infantil, Feimei!- la regañaron sus otras hermanas

-Si, después seguirá ese relato.- respondió Hien sin cambiar mucho la expresión seria de su rostro.- Y después será lo que Fuutie quiera escuchar.-

-¿Yo? A mí me da igual, escucharé lo que escuchen mis hermanas.- respondió la mayor

-Cada una tiene derecho a un relato, aprovecha tu turno.- indicó Hien

-Aprovecha Fuutie, si no repetiré mi petición y ahora será una historia de las flores.-

-¡No seas aprovechada Fanren! òó- después de terminar los relatos, las cuatro terminaron dormidas, por lo que Hien decidió trasladar a Fuutie y Shiefa a su respectiva alcoba y se retiró a su dormitorio sólo después de confirmar que todas efectivamente dormían.

-¿Sabes que pienso?- preguntó Gara a Ieran quien había estado todo el tiempo observando lo que hacía Hien

-¡Me asustaste!- se molestó Ieran

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora¿sabes que opino de ese vagabundo?- volvió a preguntar la guardaespaldas

-Pues… es quien salvó a mis hijas; eso es lo que importa.- respondió de manera rápida

-¿En serio? No es normal que invites a alguien a quedarse y lo vigiles a escondidas…-

-Se llama hospitalidad, le agradezco su ayuda y… yo no lo estaba espiando. Solo veía que hacía… digo, estaba viendo a mis hijas y pues no sería correcto que los interrumpiera.- Ieran trató de excusarse.

-Si me lo preguntas yo creo que es un hombre muy apuesto que se lleva bien con tus hijas y a quien deberías hacer más que ofrecerle tu casa por un tiempo…- Gara cambió el tono de su voz al decir esto

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- interrogó Ieran

-Nada, creo que te falta ser un poco más perceptiva en tus emociones.- Gara empezaba a retirarse

-Espera¿qué significa eso? No te entiendo… ¡regresa!- Ieran caminó tras su guardiana que no le hacía caso. Mientras que desde un pasillo, ocultándose se encontraba Hien que había escuchado todo

_-Por un momento pensé que me había descubierto. Pero ahora… ¿qué habrá querido decir esa mujer con eso?-_ se preguntaba el lobo después de tratar de analizar la conversación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro día por la mañana:

_-Esos gemelos estuvieron de guardia toda la noche, no me atreví a escapar. Son muy ágiles y me hubieran descubierto. Ahora que no me ven planearé mi ataque desde afuera, ya analicé las debilidades de acuerdo al terreno, me convertiré a mi verdadera forma y…-_

-¡Hien!- Subaru interrumpió el intento de fuga de Hien al encontrarlo por el corredor

_-¡Demonios!_ . - no tuvo más remedio que voltear a quien lo llamaba

-Hien, quiero que conozcas un amigo de la familia desde hace años; nuestro farmacéutico Seichirou Sakurazukamori.-

-Un placer conocer al salvador de mi familia favorita.- Seichirou le extiende la mano a Hien

-Si, lo que sea¬¬ -saluda recíprocamente aunque sin mucho ánimo para después exclamar asombrado -¡Eres una flor!- El olfato de lobo no lo podía engañar, él era una persona especial

-Así es, soy una flor; un cerezo para ser más preciso. Pocos lo notan al instante.- completó Seichirou realmente sorprendido

-Este… yo… vi ese escudo de armas en tu solapa; sólo las flores que tienen permiso de salir del país lo tienen.- pensó rápidamente en un rasgo que justificara su acertada deducción

-Si, olvidé mencionarte, Hien es un trotamundos que se dedica a recopilar información de los lugares que visita; de seguro en uno de los lugares que visitó conoció a alguna otra flor que viaja.- dijo Subaru recordando lo que les dijo cuando llegó a la casa Li después de rescatar a Ieran y a sus hijas.

-¿Historiador, cuentista o difusor?- se interesó Seichirou

-Yo diría un simple observador, disfruto de coleccionar conocimientos.- respondió Hien

-Me parece interesante, cualquiera que sea el objetivo... siempre que para realizarlo se tenga que viajar…- Subaru dijo esto en un tono melancólico

_-Subaru…_ - Seichirou observó esto en el menor pero luego cambió para dirigirse a Hien.- Me dio gusto conocerte, vendré de nuevo en cinco días y me gustaría que me enseñaras esas técnicas con las que derrotaste a los demonios Area; son muy comunes por los lugares a los que viajo. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podamos intercambiar técnicas.-

-Seguro, con gusto.- respondió en automático Hien para ya librarse de esa plática.

-Bien, me retiro. Hien; Subaru…- así Seichirou se dirigió a la salida

-Adiós Seichirou…- Subaru se quedó observando el camino por el que salía el farmacéutico

-¡Subaru!- Hokuto llegó corriendo -¿Dónde está?-

-¿Por quién me preguntas?- preguntó el gemelo

-¿Por quién más¡Seichirou! Esta vez no pude verlo y quería entregarle el regalo que con mucho amor le confeccioné.- dijo al tiempo que tomaba una almohada en forma de corazón y la abrazaba ensoñadoramente -¡La próxima vez quiero que lo detengas a como dé lugar!- ordenó la chica

-Descuida, Hien prometió enseñarle tácticas contra demonios. ¿No es así?- Subaru le preguntó a Hien

-Si, es cierto.- respondió Hien a secas- _¿Por qué me meten en la conversación¿A mí que me importa?- _De ese modo, el lobo se quedó en la casa Li otra semana para practicar técnicas de combate con Seichirou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hien esperó 5 días, más dos días después de practicar con Seichirou:

_-Ahora es cuando… nadie me está observando y…-_ Hien planeaba salir de la casa Li pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡Mañana es Navidad!- exclamó de pronto Feimei saltándole encima

-¿Y eso que? ¬¬- respondió en automático Hien

-¿Cómo que y qué¡Debemos preparar la decoración!- agregó la pequeña en tono de regaño

-¡Así es! Tenemos que colgar los adornos, preparar comida y elegir un árbol de navidad!- Shiefa aparecía con un libro titulado "¿cómo celebrar la navidad?"

-¡NO¿Cómo celebrar teniendo a una planta mutilada en la casa? òó- protestó Fanren como buena amante de la plantas

-Lo importante serán los regalos que el señor Hien nos dará.- mencionó Fuutie con algo de doble intención.

-¿Regalos?- al lobo eso no le parecía algo que le sonara

-Así es, a cada una de nosotras nos debe regalar algo… esa es la tradición.- dijo Shiefa al consultar u libro.

-Este…. Yo…- Hien trataba de inventar algo

-¿No nos defraudará o sí?- las 4 inventaron una técnica que siempre funcionaba contra Hien, los ojitos llorosos suplicantes.

_-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?_- el demonio lobo cuestionó su suerte. Todo esto fue observado por Ieran, quien había desarrollado una nueva actividad: contemplar a Hien cuando éste no se diera cuenta.

-Así, Hien accedió a colocar los adornos y demás preparativos navideños… más aún, debió encontrar regalos para las 4 hijas de Ieran, vestirse de Santa Claus (muy serio por cierto) y se quedó para la celebración.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Bien, ya pasó la navidad_…-

-¡Señor Hien mañana es año nuevo!- lo sorprendieron de nuevo y se tuvo que quedar otra semana.

------------------------------------------------------------

Hola

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo


	2. Chapter 2

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Capítulo 2: Historia de un amor pasado.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Después de un total de 9 semanas con sus respectivos intentos fallidos por escapar, Hien había decidido dejar la mansión Li, pero las 4 herederas aún querían impedirlo, pero las excusas cada vez escaseaban más.

-¿No te quedarás más tiempo?- preguntó la menor de las hermanas

- Tengo algo pendiente que hacer…- respondió secamente Hien

-Pero… es que ya casi es primavera.- agregó la segunda

-Faltan como dos semanas ¬¬. Me he quedado bastante tiempo, estoy seguro que estarán bien, su madre ya puede cuidarlas, tienen a sus tíos, a su guardaespaldas y a todos sus demás sirvientes. No me necesitan.- esto último lo dijo como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

-Pero el primer día de primavera es el cumpleaños de… de ¡Fanren!- se apuró a decir la mayor

-¿Es mi cumpleaños?- preguntó la aludida quien recibió un codazo- ¡Auch! Digo, si, es mi cumpleaños. ññ-

- Ya celebramos el cumpleaños de Feimei, supongo que será igual ¬¬- respondió sin ganas Hien

-Pero ahora es un cumpleaños diferente…- usaron la técnica de los ojitos llorosos una vez más

- ¡Que lo pasen bien! Me retiro.- se despedía Hien dándoles la espalda para evitar ese ataque

-¿Te vas sin despedirte, Hien?- preguntó Subaru que había escuchado el alboroto de sus sobrinas

-Si, es tiempo de terminar unos asuntos pendientes.- le contestó con una mirada seria y fija

-A mi hermana mayor le hubiera gustado que te despidieses de ella.- señaló Subaru con un aire de doble significado

-De eso no estoy tan seguro; lo que sí te puedo confirmar, es que regresaré pronto.- contestó el "vagabundo"

-Considérate siempre bienvenido a esta casa, cuando gustes estaremos para ti.- esto lo dijo en un sentido de nobleza y sin malas intenciones; así lo percibió Hien

-Gracias, lo tendré presente.- Hien ahora le daba la espalda a los demás.- Ahora sí me retiro.-

-¡NO!- esta vez la técnica de los ojitos llorosos estaba en su nivel máximo

-¡Cuídense!- dio media vuelta y salió caminando por el sendero que conectaba al espeso bosque que rodeaba el territorio del clan Li, conocía bien los alrededores pues en varias ocasiones lo rodeaba planeando cómo atacar. Una brisa helada centró sus pensamientos en el nevado paisaje que parecía darle la bienvenida, siempre había gustado más de la nieve que del sol… tal vez porque los lobos aman la montaña y la soledad. Llegó hasta una conjunción de rocas que circundaban una pequeña fuente natural, el diminuto lago no estaba congelado, por lo que decidió beber de él.

-Fue en este lugar donde nos vimos la primera vez; ¿lo recuerdas?- Ieran salió de entre los árboles con un kimono blanco que tenía los bordes rosa y celeste, su cabello estaba recogido de manera diferente a los demás días.

-El peinado de pelea que usaste cuando saliste de cacería por primera vez a los 15 años…- respondió al mirarle de frente

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando tienes un objetivo a exterminar en mente usas ese arreglo en tu cabello, es para meditar tus movimientos mientras planeas cómo aniquilar.- agregó con una sonrisa burlona y un brillo de maldad en sus ojos

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Ieran se molestó ante ese comentario

-Porque… yo soy el ángel que te escuchaba en las noches.- ese último comentario lo hizo en el oído de Ieran al tiempo que se movió con tal rapidez que no se percató de lo cerca que se había movido.

-¡Cállate!- notablemente molesta, había atacado con una de sus cuchillas, pero sólo había logrado cortar el aire, frente a ella ya no había nadie.- ¿Quién te contó eso?- Ieran sabía la respuesta, nadie, efectivamente había sido él y nadie más quien lo había escuchado.- Ni siquiera Gara, su guardaespaldas y mejor amiga… nadie sabía de eso.

FLASHBACK

-Es imposible que lo hagas…-

-¡Padre! Soy la primogénita del clan…-

-¡Eres una mujer! Cuando tengas marido él se ocupará del clan hasta que Subaru tenga edad para hacerse cargo.-

-Padre… iré con Gara para que me proteja-

-Es tu guardaespaldas sólo cuando eres representante del clan Li; para la caza estás sola. Medita y verás que es la mejor resolución, las mujeres no son buenas para exterminar.- Las palabras del gran Yao Li había hecho que su hija se llenara de ira, subió a su habitación el día que cumplía 15 años, la edad de un Li para probar su destreza y cazar por primera vez.

- No puede ser… yo sé que puedo… yo valgo…- dijo al tiempo que tiraba las cosas que estaban sobre su tocador, entre ellas cayó una muñeca, la primera muñeca que le había regalado su madre. – Madre…- ella había muerto al nacer sus hermanos menores, casi no la recordaba pero lo poco que la recordaba era que siempre sonreía y usaba ese peinado que tanto le gustaba.- Madre…- esa noche, Ieran se peinó como su madre, salió por su cuenta con su espada favorita, aquélla que solía ocultar tras una campana para que su padre no la pescara cuando practicaba con ella, tomó el suficiente valor y se enfrentó a cuantos demonios encontró, antes del amanecer regresó a su cuarto. El siguiente día todo transcurrió igual que siempre, por la noche estaba dispuesta a salir de nuevo cuando una voz se lo impidió.

-Tu padre redobló la vigilancia, quédate en casa.-

-¿Qué?-

-Probaste tu valor anoche, es mejor que no tientes tu suerte.-

-¡Pero yo puedo contra todo¡Muéstrate y te lo probaré!- respondió con algo de agresividad, pero se calmó cuando de pronto se vio en el piso de su alcoba, no recodaba en que momento algo la había empujado

-No puedes contra mí.-

-¡Si puedo!- dijo poniéndose de pie

-Duerme hoy, estas cansada.- Ieran durmió como si estuviera hinoptizada.

La noche siguiente algo parecido sucedió…

-No podrás salir hoy.-

-De nuevo tú. Escucha, esta vez estoy preparada para combatirte, no importa qué seas, te derrotaré.- Ieran estaba en posición de defensa

-Te falta mucho para si quiera enfrentarme.-

-Te reto a que…- la frase de Ieran fue cortada por una pequeña piedra que le pegó en el brazo -¡Ou!-

-Ese punto está desprotegido.-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- dudó la joven a la voz que no parecía tener dueño

-Te vi entrenando esta tarde. Tu defensa es diestra pero tu ataque es zurdo, por eso tu falla.-

-O.O- Así Ieran inició una amistad con aquélla voz que de vez en cuando le indicaba sus fallas durante los entrenamientos e incluso la vigilaba cuando lograba escabullirse y cazar por las noches; así siguieron por lo menos 3 meses hasta la fecha en que Ieran debía casarse:

-No es justo, yo no quiero casarme con alguien que no conozco.-

-Entonces no lo hagas, la vida es de quien la posee.-

-No lo entiendes, es mi responsabilidad… ya no quiero vivir.-

-Nunca digas eso, por más que se sufra la vida vale por el simple hecho de tenerla.-

-Mi vida terminará mañana, cuando sea mi boda…-

-Descuida, te prometo que tu sufrimiento no durará por siempre.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque yo soy el ángel que te escucha por las noches. Regresaré y terminaré con todo tu dolor, sólo procura vivir hasta entonces.- después de eso, Ieran sintió una brisa helada y nunca más supo de aquélla extraña voz con la que conversó… hasta ahora

FIN FLASHBACK

-Y has vivido hasta el día de hoy, en el que terminaré con todo tu dolor al tiempo que termino con tu vida.- agregó Hien sin dejar de burlarse

-Aquélla voz… ¡tu¡no puede ser!- Ieran se movió lo más rápido que pudo y esta vez de un movimiento de su espada alcanzó a rozar la ropa de Hien – El ángel que me escuchaba por las noches… no puede ser un demonio clase alpha.-

-Lo notaste… me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en darte cuenta.- Hien estaba con su sonrisa burlona

-El color de tu bronceada piel canela, tus ojos ámbar, tu ligero aroma a cerezo…-

-¿Me estas describiendo o te me estas declarando?- preguntó Hien divertido

-¡Cállate!- Ieran alternaba su izquierda y su derecha para atacarlo.

-Te ayudé a mejorar, pero al saber los planes de tu padre al querer conseguir un heredero, supe que era momento de prepararme lo antes posible para aniquilarlo antes que cediera su lugar- contó Hien respecto a ese día cuando con Ieran antes de su boda.

-Tú no deberías hablar de mi padre; eres quien casi le da muerte… ¿lo olvidaste? Fue en este lugar hace 25 años.-

FLASHBACK

-Han pasado 10 años después del torneo; es hora de saldar cuentas.- respondió un Hien al tiempo que se transformaba en un lobo enorme.

-Todo este tiempo me he recuperado y tengo listas mis armas para exterminar al último lobo.- el líder del clan Li tenía su traje ceremonial verde, había sacado sus espadas gemelas para iniciar el ataque.

-¿Sigues creyendo esa fábula? Nadie aniquilará al último lobo… tu fe ciega será la causa de tu muerte.-

-Lo lograré… tendré el honor de acabar con el último lobo…- la pelea se extendió a más de 10 extenuantes horas, el cuerpo del humano parecía ya no reaccionar con la misma fuerza y agilidad de un principio.-

-¿Te estas cansando humano? Puedo continuar por años… siglos, pero tú no podrás más.-

-¡Silencio! El clan Li será recordado por ser el que aniquiló a todos los lobos.- Yao Li, presa del cansancio no pudo esquivar un zarpazo que lo derribó por completo y le hizo perder sus armas

-Es verdad, aniquilaste a todo mi clan… ¡te regresaré el favor!- Hien abrió su hocico para devorar a su contrincante pero a una distancia corta, un campo de fuerza le hizo retroceder.- ¿Quién fue¿Quién interfirió?-

-No dejaré que te comas a mi padre.- Una niña de 5 años tenía sus manos en posición de invocación.

-¡Ieran!-

-¡Cría de humano! Te acabaré a ti primero.- Hien corrió hacia la niña que una vez más realizó su invocación y el campo de fuerza resultante fue mucho mayor al esperado por el lobo, que fue lanzado varios metros por el impacto.-

- Ieran, este lugar es muy peligroso.- Yao Li se había levantado y llegó hasta su hija para reprenderla (en vez de agradecerle)

-Padre yo…-

-Lo pagarás… todo tu clan…- Hien se levantó pero esta vez Yao arrojó miles de pequeños brillantes rojos hacia él, ocasionando que el lobo se quejara y se revolcara tratando de quitarse un intenso dolor.-

-Entre más luches, más se te enterrarán. Esos rubíes permanecerán en tu piel por lo menos 50 años, no podrás convertirte a tu forma original ni comer carne humana. Pero descuida, no dejaré que vivas en la deshonra ahora mismo te cortaré la cabeza.

-No será tan fácil.- de la boca del lobo salió una especie de rayo que golpeó a Ieran, lo que distrajo a Yao por un momento.

-¡Ieran!- La distracción fue lo suficiente para que el lobo escapara -¡Lo pagarás!- el exlíder del clan alcanzó a maldecir a su oponente cuando ya no lo localizó con la vista.

-Perdón Padre…-

-¡Nada de pedir perdón!- exclamó el padre sumamente molesto

-Pero…-

-¡Escucha bien! Es mi obligación derrotar al último de los lobos… es lo que más me interesa.-

-Padre…- Ieran observó la determinación en los ojos de Yao Li cuando expresaba su objetivo.

-Líder del clan Li… de no ser por esa cría…-

FIN FLASHBACK

-… habrías muerto.- Hien recordó que en ese momento, era efectivamente cuando había visto a Ieran por primera vez.

-Me sorprende tu fortaleza; esos rubíes sólo te detuvieron por 25 años. Eso es digno de admirarse; sin embargo, debo terminar lo que mi padre deseó más en la vida, exterminar al último lobo.- dijo Ieran con determinación tomando su postura ofensiva.- ¿Estás listo?-

-Un exterminador nunca le pregunta eso a su presa… ya deberías saberlo.- dijo Hien adoptando pose de combate

-No te has transformado aún; no me subestimes como adversario, soy más fuerte que mi padre.- Ieran sacó las cuchillas gemelas que usó su padre alguna vez

-Sin duda lo eres, pero antes de matarte a ti y regresar para exterminar a todos los habitantes de tu casa quiero saber algo. ¿De qué murió tu padre?- Hien se acercaba lentamente a Ieran para atacarla por sorpresa.

-Mi padre murió de un ataque al corazón hace varios años, mi difunto esposo fue el líder del clan desde entonces.- respondió Ieran mientras caminaba haciendo que la distancia no se perdiera

-Los peores años de tu clan me atrevo a decir, tu serías una excelente líder… si te dejara vivir. Lástima, yo en verdad quería acabar con ese viejo, enterrarle mis garras… era un digno adversario, sólo me resta acabar con el clan Li para que ya no sufras más, me gusta cumplir mis promesas.- Hien seguía rodeando para encontrar alguna falla en la defensa de Ieran pero ésta parecía estar totalmente preparada para un ataque desde cualquier lado.

-Gracias, pero ahora no quiero eso, sólo deseo acabar con el pendiente del líder anterior para suceder con éxito al liderato; no me lo tomes a mal, no creo en esa superstición de aniquilar al último lobo.-

-Los pendientes que deja alguien en vida no deben ser completados por otros, deberías vivir tu vida.-

-¡Cállate!- Ieran lanzó un ataque directo, eso le había dolido

-Nunca me escuchaste.- Hien esquivó las afiladas espadas que Ieran y ella a su vez esquivaba sus poderosas garras. Varios intercambios de golpes pasaron así, Ieran pelaba para obtener la aceptación de su padre, honrar al clan Li, demostrar que valía igual que cualquier hombre; Hien peleaba contra la ira de perder a toda su raza, ser el último lobo y saber que nunca estaría con alguien parecido a él, contra el culpable de su sufrimiento…

-¡Invoco al dios del trueno!- El ataque de Ieran cambió de pronto y dio de lleno en su objetivo. -¡Dios del fuego, ve!- Hien recibió un nuevo ataque que lo sorprendió

_-Fue muy rápido_…- dijo al tiempo que esquivó con éxito un tercer ataque.- Te estas cansando humana.-

-Sólo cambio de técnica. ¡Dios de…- Ieran no pudo completar su hechizo porque Hien logró atravesar su defensa y la hirió de gravedad haciendo que cayera

-Lo logré… no debiste confiarte humana yo… ¡que!- Hien de pronto guardó sus palabras, pues descubrió que una de las cuchillas gemelas de Ieran estaba encajada en su estómago.- ¿Cuándo logró… atacarme?- Hien se apoyó en una rodilla para sacar la espada, la herida había sido profunda.

-Lo siento...- Ieran se había levantado y sostenía su otra espada en lo alto para dejarla caer sobre la cabeza de su adversario.-

-No fue mi mejor pelea, me distraje, me confié y reconozco mi derrota… _desde hace tiempo supe que había perdido contra ti_. Felicidades nuevo líder del clan… ¿Li?- la sorpresa llegó para Hien que pensaba estar viviendo sus últimos momentos y de pronto ve caer la espada que sostenía Ieran, quien ya cansada se desplomó pero los rápidos reflejos del lobo la tomaron antes de que se golpeara contra el piso.

-Lo siento… en verdad no puedo matarte, quise hacerlo…- hablaba la humana a forma de disculpa

-Oye…-

-…sé que puedo hacerlo…-

-¬¬-

-… es mi deber hacerlo…-

-¬¬, mejor di oraciones completas.-

-Pero jamás podría hacerlo…- tomó el rostro de un confundido Hien que abrió más los ojos ante tal acción- … me enamoré de ti.

-O.O ¿Qué?- el poco expresivo demonio lobo estaba con el rostro de mil colores, subía por el rojo vergüenza, violeta sofocante, azul falta de aire y casi se podría distinguir entre verde confusión y amarillo incredulidad.

-Desde el día que desperté y te vi con mis hijas por primera vez yo… ¡No! Desde que me reconfortaste en mi adolescencia, soñaba con tenerte cerca para confesar mis sentimientos por eso… - dijo esto acurrucando su rostro en el abrazo que tenían, provocando un escalofrío en Hien.-… no me importa si quieres vengar a los tuyos, soy el líder de mi clan, mátame para calmar tu instinto asesino, perdona a mis hijas y por favor continúa tu camino. Eres el último de tu especie y no mereces seguir cargando un dolor que no te pertenece el resto de tu vida.- ahora lo miraba con profunda sinceridad.

-Pero que tonterías dices.- Hien se levantó de pronto que olvidó que estaba deteniendo a Ieran, por lo que la soltó y cayó dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

-

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta.- dijo cuando la ayudó a incorporarse por completo

-Hace un minuto querías matarme… ¿y ahora te disculpas por hacer que me golpeara la cabeza?-

-Bueno es que… eso no lo hice intencionalmente y lo de matarte pues realmente no quería hacerlo. Si alguien debía derrotar al último de los lobos ese merecía ser el líder del clan Li, así lo dijo un hombre que hace años admiré.

-¿Lo admiraste en verdad?- preguntó confundida Ieran

-Era un hombre fuerte, tenaz poseedor de un gran poder… pero siempre fue un tonto al no notar la invaluable joya que tenía en su familia: Ieran.- al decir esto último acarició el rostro de ella

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nomb…- él no le dejó terminar la frase ya que la calló con un tierno beso que dio por terminado la contienda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

5 años después:

_-Li Fuutie, la más fuerte, capaz de manejar cualquier arma, adora el cuarto de escudos y en sus tiempos libres diseña nuevos modelos; Li Shiefa, la inteligente, domina varias lenguas antiguas y es capaz de memorizar tácticas de ataque y defensa; Li Fanren, la amante de la naturaleza, conoce toda variedad de antídotos, venenos y pócimas ya sean vegetales, animales o minerales; y Li Feimei, la invocadora de poderes ocultos más poderosa; cualquiera las vería como niñas prodigio pero yo sólo las puedo ver como mis hijas_…- la meditación de Hien al observar el entrenamiento de sus hijas en el jardín central desde la ventana de su habitación, fue interrumpida por un leve tironeo en su pierna derecha

-Alguien busca algo de tu atención…- mencionó Ieran desde una corta distancia.

-Xiaolang, eres todavía muy joven para provocar la ira de tus superiores.- dijo al momento que levantaba del piso a un bebé de 8 meses que empezaba a gatear. Debes permanecer en la madriguera hasta que tengas edad para cazar tu propio alimento, después de eso podrás vivir al pie de la montaña.-

-Disculpa, pero si estas conviviendo con humanos debes respetar las reglas de los humanos. Xiaolang se quedará en casa el tiempo que sea necesario.- dijo Ieran quitándole al bebé de las manos

-Las madres siempre son consentidoras ¬¬.- el comentario de Hien le provocaba gracia, era común que desde que nació Xiaolang la educación que recibiría era tema de discusiones leves, sabía que de todas maneras no sería tratado como un lobo… al menos así le gustaba pensar.

-El día de mañana será tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué deseas que preparemos?- Ieran intentó cambiar de tema

-No planeo nada importante, tengo tantos años que me da lo igual.- Aunque el tema giraba en torno a lo mismo… la diferencia de razas.

-Entonces supongo que tendremos que improvisar para usted… mi señor.- dijo Ieran al tiempo que le daba un beso a su esposo.

-Como quieras mujer.- se limitó a responder con su usual tono cortante para corresponder la muestra de cariño. Así era él, no muy dado a mostrar sentimientos pero quienes lo conocían sabían que era solo una barrera para evitar mostrarse blando.

-¡IERAN NOS ATACAN!- la rápida intromisión de Gara en la habitación fue unos segundos previa a el ruido de una gran explosión.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Ieran mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su bebé.

-Un demonio que nunca antes había visto, un tipo dragón, es más grande que la hidra, negro y tiene garras carmesí.- contestó la guardaespaldas

_-¡Clow!_ ¡Ieran, quédate con Xiaolang y Meiling! Gara encierra a mis hijas y protégelas.- Hien tomó una actitud que nunca antes se había visto.

-Hien…- Ieran caminó tras su esposo pero éste se giró solo para detenerla por los hombros

-¡Que nadie salga¿Entiendes?- la mirada de Hien era demasiado severa.- Esta es mi pelea.- dijo corriendo hacia la salida más próxima

-Hien…- Ieran solo pudo ver cómo se apartaba de ellos

_-Nadie se mete con mi familia…-_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el jardín posterior de la casa Li

-¿Dónde está? – la temible bestia lazaba fuego por sus fauces y cerca de 50 soldados de la casa trataban de detenerlo

-Es imposible, tiene un nivel alfa.- dijo Futtie al tiempo que invocaba un campo de energía para proteger al pequeño ejército – ¡Protejan a mi madre!- les ordenó ante lo cual todos entraron para cumplir la orden

-¿Nosotras cuatro podremos contra él?- Siefa lejos de temerle analizaba la situación

-No hay otra opción. Mi madre todavía no se recupera del todo, Gara debe proteger también a Suoh y…- Futtie, como la mayor se sentía responsable de dirigir a sus hermanas en este ataque pero le traicionaban sus sentimientos.-

-Si, se lo debemos a nuestros tíos. Ellos formaron parte importante de nuestro desarrollo como guerreras.- mencionó Fanren con optimismo

-Por toda nuestra familia.- Feimei terminaba de animar a sus hermanas mayores.- Lo lograremos.- Todas afirmaron y lo atacaron con sus técnicas más poderosas

-¿Crees ser fuerte? Te daré un golpe que sí es fuerte.- Futtie usó unos guantes que aumentaron su poder y logró dar un puñetazo certero en el costado del dragón

-¡Debiste pensarlo 2 veces antes de atacar a esta familia de exterminadores!-Feimei invocó el poder del hielo y congeló los pies del dragón

-¡Veamos cómo reaccionas a esto!- Fanren le arrojó unas cápsulas que al hacer contacto con la piel estallaron dejando escapar un poderoso veneno

-¡Canto de sirena!- el ataque de Shiefa provocó que ya no pudiera escupir fuego

-Lo tenemos controlado, ahora todas.- ante la orden de Futtie todas se reunieron en un solo punto y reunieron su energía y la dispararon, provocando una espesa nube al estallar contra el inmenso dragón.

-¡Lo logramos!- festejó tempranamente Feimei ya que un rayo las sorprendió golpeándolas de lleno y mandándolas a chocar contra las paredes de la casa, sólo Fanren golpeó contra una ventana rompiéndola y cayendo dentro del cuarto de armas dejándola inconciente. Este cuarto se encuentra aislado, no esta integrado a la casa.

-¿Dónde está? No estoy para juegos.- el dragón rugía furioso lanzando rayos contra las otras tres que esta vez esquivaron al reincorporarse rápidamente.

-Futtie…- Shiefa le hablaba a la hermana mayor como descubriendo a quien se refería.

-Así es… viene por nuestro padre.- respondió sacando su espada y preparándose para atacar.

-¡No te lo llevarás!- respondió Feimei muy molesta al tiempo que preparaba una nueva invocación

-¡Deténganse!- Hien apareció en la batalla cargando a Fanren, no tuvieron más opción que obedecerlo

-¡Padre!- dijeron las tres como tratando de explicar porque las había detenido, cuando siempre las había alentado a combatir y raras veces intervenía cuando ellas se proponían realizar ataques en equipo

-Futtie, lleva a Fanren adentro de la casa, ya he sanado sus heridas; encuentren a su madre y quédense con ella.- ordenó seriamente

-Padre…- Shiefa quería oponerse a tal órden

-¡Obedezcan!- esta era de las pocas veces que había escuchado a Hien gritar y era la primer que podían recordar que les gritaba a ellas

-Si…- la mayor convenció a sus hermanas y acataron

-Esas humanas no son tus hijas… Hien.- el dragón había observado calmadamente lo ocurrido, parecía que esperaba su turno

-Los herederos no necesariamente llevan la sangre de su linaje.- respondió con la misma altanería con la que le hablaban

-¿Estas bajo un hechizo¿Por qué estás con este clan¿No fueron ellos quienes aniquilaron a tu manada dejándote en la soledad¿Dónde quedó ese juramento de venganza que tenías?-

-Me importa poco contestarte. Lárgate.- Hien empezaba a enfurecerse en verdad

-No… he venido para vencer al último lobo.- el dragón continuó atacando con sus rayos y Hien se limitaba a esquivarlo.- ¿Qué te sucede¿No vas a pelear en serio? El estar con los humanos te ha hecho débil.- ahora, el inmenso animal atacaba con su cola, en uno de tantos Hien la tomó y empezó a jalar de ella, aunque con un gran esfuerzo

-Como puedes ver… aún tengo toda mi fuerza. No, de hecho tengo más fuerza que antes.- esta vez, pasó la cola sobre su hombro, se giró y con un poco más de esfuerzo, logró levantarlo y tirarlo.

-Serás más fuerte, pero yo soy más poderoso.- Esta vez, la lagartija sacó un aliento congelante por su nariz, Hien lo esquivó pero logró congelarle la mano izquierda.- ¡Lástima! Sé que eres zurdo. Si no te atreves a pelear en serio, te obligaré.- Ahora lo atacaba tratando de morderlo.- Ahora Hien no pudo ser tan rápido y acabó en la boca del demonio dragón usando toda su fuerza para evitar que la cerrara

-Esta bien…- analizó después de unos minutos de lucha entre los dientes de su adversario.- ¡Tu lo pediste!- Hien empezó a tomar su verdadera forma, un lobo grisáceo con una cicatriz en forma del emblema de los amos del viento en el pecho. Así, para evitar que le rompiera la quijada, el dragón no tuvo más opción que dejarlo escapar

-Por fin te pones serio… Veo que ese golpe en verdad fue fuerte, la cicatriz es muy profunda.-

-Una cosa más que me recuerda porqué deseo tanto matarte, Clow- con su verdadera forma, Hien atacó con sus garras y su oponente con su cola. Iniciaron una pelea física en la que se esquivaban y re recibían igual número de ataques.

-Hien…- Ieran había llegado hasta el lugar donde estaban ambos demonios. Había cometido un grave error, llevaba a Xiaolang en brazos.

-¿Qué es esto?- de pronto Clow se detuvo-aquí está.- dijo poniendo su atención hacia la mujer- ¡Existe otro lobo!- después de esto se abalanzó sobre Ieran con la intención de atacarla en un movimiento muy rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar

-¡Ieran!- Hien se atravesó ante los filosos dientes del dragón que lo tenían prensado y empezaba a succionarle la sangre ante la mirada de su esposa

-Tu… ¿cómo pudiste?- Clow continuaba con su actividad de beber la sangre que Hien soltaba a borbotones- ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?- dijo el dragón cuando lo soltó y se reincorporó un poco

-Si… defendí a mi familia…- Hien estaba notablemente herido

-Me alimentaré de ti. ¡Te exterminaré!- nuevamente Clow dirigía sus dientes al lobo

-¡No lo permitiré!- Ieran se atravesó creando un campo de fuerza como sólo ella podía hacerlo, así que el dragón no solo rebotó sino que salió expulsado varios metros.

-¡Estúpida humana!- se quejó el dragón al reincorporarse, el chocar contra ese escudo le había provocado más heridas que el mismo combate contra Hien. ¡Toma esto!- pero antes de que algún ataque saliera de él, un verde rayo le dio entre los ojos

-Su nombre es Ieran…- Hien había vuelto a su forma humana y severas heridas eran evidentes en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Lo que sea! Los dos, los dos ahora… ¡Que!- Clow de pronto sintió los huesos de sus pies congelados, al revisarse se dio cuenta que efectivamente los tenía cubiertos de una gruesa capa de escarcha; sintió un agudo dolor en su cuerpo y una profunda marca se hizo evidente; su piel empezó a sentir como si le prendieran fuego; quiso gritar, pero de su garganta ya no emitía ningún sonido, no podía lanzar fuego, hielo ni rayos.-

-Ese fue Catalizer… un ataque que estuve perfeccionando 5 años… los ataques que recibiste de mis hijas se hicieron presentes y con mayor intensidad. ¿Acaso pensaste que eran oponentes débiles? Les gusta atacar provocando la idea de un leve golpe, cansan al enemigo con la pelea y justo cuando están más cansados, se hace presente el verdadero poder del golpe. Yo solo lo llamé antes de tiempo. Así que… prepárate.- Hien estaba decidido a dar por terminada la pelea, corría hacia su oponente pero Clow, en un apresurado movimiento lanzó una de las púas de su cola que le dio directo en el corazón.

-¡Hien!- Ieran gritó al ver como su esposo caía inmóvil de golpe. Corrió a su lado y pudo ver la causa

-Ese… maldito…- Hien se quejó del dolor, cosa que nunca había hecho.-

-Tranquilo…- Ieran sacó la púa del pecho de su esposo, volteó hacia el dragón pero había desaparecido

-No… no puedo estarlo. Regresará… volverá por Xiaolang y por ti… y ya no estaré para protegerlos- Hien gritó nuevamente, evidentemente el sufrimiento era intenso

-¡Padre!- las cuatro hijas de Ieran salieron a ver a sus padres

-¿Están todas bien?- preguntó aguantando el dolor ante las chicas

-Si, estamos bien gracias a ti.- Fanren estaba conciente y le sonreía a Hien

-Prometan… que cuidarán de Xiaolang y obedecerán a su madre… ¡prométanlo!-

-Lo prometemos.- Futtie habló por las cuatro y su madre le dio a cargar a Xiaolang

-Te vas a poner bien.- Ieran abrazó a su esposo para mantenerlo en posición sentada- entraremos a la casa, curaremos tus heridas…-

-Imposible, ya no hay solución. Lamento dejarte…- Hien hablaba con su esposa como nunca antes

-Futtie lleva a tu hermano adentro, Shiefa trae las medicinas especiales, Feimei busca a Gara y pídele que venga, Fanren la camilla.- las cuatro obedecieron sin pensarlo

-Ieran…-

-Aquí estoy.- dijo abrazándolo más fuerte.- Vas a estar bien… eres fuerte.-

-Lamento haberte provocado tanto sufrimiento…-

-¿Qué dices? Tú me has causado la más grande felicidad del mundo. No hables, descansa para que…-

-No, de esta no saldré. La púa del demonio dragón es la muerte segura para cualquier demonio. Ieran…-

-Aquí estoy…-

-… te amo.- de esa forma expiró

Nuevamente la casa Li se llenaba de luto. Ya habían partido de este mundo los gemelos Subaru y Hokuto… ahora era el turno del segundo esposo de Ieran. Parecía que la desgracia anidaba en esa casa. Los funerales estuvieron llenos de personas que lloraron su muerte con un verdadero sentimiento de pérdida, no había frase que consolase o que amortiguara el dolor que se sentía. Después de los honores, Ieran y sus hijas se quedaron contemplando la lápida de la tumba, los invitados y demás acompañantes se habían retirado hace horas y ninguna atinaba a hablar.

-El último lobo se ha ido.- el comentario de Futtie sacó a su madre de sus propios pensamientos

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó sorprendida, creía que imaginaba cosas

-Hien, nuestro segundo padre. Fue asesinado por la leyenda del último lobo.- afirmó Feimei

-¿Cómo conocen esa historia?- Ieran no pensaba que sus hijas lo supieran

-Sabemos todo, el señor Hien… nuestro padre… era el último de los lobos. Un demonio clase alfa que deseaba vengar la matanza de su clan a manos de la familia Li.- dijo Shiefa sin dudar una palabra

-¿Quién se los dijo¿Desde cuándo lo saben?- volvió a preguntar la madre sumamente sorprendida

-Él mismo nos lo dijo, el primer día que lo conocimos…

FLASHBACK

5 años atrás, después de aniquilar a los demonios que amenazaban a Ieran y sus hijas

-¡Qué oponentes tan débiles! En fin, me sirvieron de calentamiento. Esto será mucho más fácil de lo que pensé.-Hien habló en voz alta, era su costumbre al matar

-¿Quién eres tú? – Fanren fue la primera en despertar y hablarle a Hien

-Yo…-

-¡Madre!- Shiefa se despertó y se vió a su madre inconsciente

-¿Qué pasó?- Femei se frotaba los ojos -¿Quién eres tu¿Madre estas bien?-

-¬¬ Estas crías me ignoran- Hien se molestó por la poca atención que recibía

-¿Están todos bien?- ahora Futtie despertaba

-Si, al parecer ustedes solo se cansaron de usar sus poderes. Ya se recuperaron.- respondió Hien no muy seguro de ser escuchado

-Gracias.- Shiefa hacía una reverencia

-¿Qué?- O.O

-Es obvio que usted nos ayudó, mi padre fue derrotado y mi madre y mis hermanas le debemos la vida.- respondió la inteligente

-¡Se equivocas! Soy un demonio lobo, el último que queda gracias a la cacería del clan Li bajo el estúpido pretexto de vencer a los lobos para obtener sus corazones.- expresó de golpe muy molesto

-¿Para qué quiere alguien el corazón de un lobo?- preguntó inocentemente la pequeña Feimei

-Quien lo coma obtiene longevidad y sus habilidades se incrementan, por eso nos mataron… por nuestros corazones.- Hien cambió su expresión a una melancólica

-¿Y qué haces por acá? Pensé que los lobos vivían al pie de las montañas.- le dirigió la palabra Fanren

-Es obvio; vine a exterminar al clan Li para vengar a mi manada.- dijo sacando sus garras

-Si eres un demonio ¿por qué pareces humano?- preguntó nuevamente Feimei

-Puedo tomar varias formas; pero sólo con mi verdadera forma puedo usar toda mi fuerza.- contestó Hien

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Fanren de nuevo

-Esta…- se transformó delante de ellas.

-¡Excelente! Así nos podrás llevar a todas a nuestra casa.- exclamó Shiefa

-O.O ¡QUE!- se extrañó Hien

FIN FLASHBACK

-… y así fue como llegamos a casa ese día.- terminó de narrar Futtie

_-¿Cómo fue posible que él no las atacara ese día?- _Ieran pensaba en Hien, al parecer nunca tuvo deseos de aniquilar a su familia

-Le caímos bien desde el principio, no lo podré explicar, pero a pesar de lo que nos dijo y que era un demonio con verdaderas razones para vengarse… nunca le tuvimos miedo.- dijo Shiefa recordando a Hien

-Creo que desde antes amaba a nuestra madre.- soltó Fanren

-¡Qué romántica eres!- la regañó Futtie

-¡Cállate! Solo digo lo que pienso.- se defendió la romántica

-Eso no es posible, ni que se conocieran desde antes.- dijo Shiefa sin saber que tal vez desde hace mucho efectivamente Hien amaba a Ieran

-A lo lejos, Ieran y sus hijas eran observadas por una mujer de larga cabellera rojiza que vestía elegantemente

-Muy lista Ieran Li, colocaste una barrera espiritual para que nada perturbe el cuerpo de tu fallecido esposo; dejaste a tu hijo con mil soldados y cuatro mojes lo protegen con rezos… pero aún así… no podrás evitar su destino como el último lobo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

HOLA

No sé si los capítulos estén muy largos, espero recortarlos para que no se cansen tanto de leerlos uu. Por la redacción creo que será un ShaoranxSakura contado desde la perspectiva de sus padres… pero bueno, espero me acompañen en el tercer capítulo: El intento de secuestro de la cereza de los vientos.

Por fa dejen review T.T

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨


	3. Chapter 3

El torneo de tres mundos

Capítulo 3: Intento de secuestro de la cereza de los vientos

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Algo de nomenclatura:

_Cursiva_ pensamientos

entre cruces+ lo que se dice por altavoz o por teléfono

Los tres mundos son: el de los humanos, el mágico o neutral y el demoníaco; cada 14 años bisiestos hay un torneo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

No puse advertencia Yaoi porque este fic es No yaoi, sorry por los que les gusta.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Línea del tiempo:

La separación de los mundos se realiza por el concilio de hechiceros.

Los demonios lobo y dragón se hacen enemigos.

El clan exterminador de demonios arrasa con la tribu de los lobos.

El último lobo se enfrenta al líder del clan exterminador por primera vez

Los amos del viento realizan la ceremonia de finalización.

El reino de las flores recibe a su nueva reina

El 2524° torneo da inicio.

El poder creador se entrega al vencedor

El último lobo se enfrenta al líder del clan exterminador de nuevo

Un matrimonio une al concilio de magos con el clan exterminador

Muere el líder del clan exterminador

El último lobo recupera su poder por completo

Una flor traiciona a su reino

El último lobo muere

Pasan años de aparente paz

**Intentan secuestrar a la ****cereza de los vientos**

Inicia el 2525° torneo

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-Sakura Kinomoto… un bello nombre para poner en una lápida.

Competencia estadio deportivo Tomoeda:

-¡Veamos si lo puede lograr! Este es el tercer intento y tiene 10 centímetros lejos de la mejor marca.+- Todas las miradas del estadio se enfocaban sobre la joven de 15 años que preparaba su salto de longitud

-¿Qué le sucedió? Toda la competencia estuvo lejos de sus mejores saltos.- se preocupaba Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de la atleta que se concentraba

-Sale y… ¡7.1 metros! La mejor marca de esta jornada la logró Kinomoto Sakura de la secundaria Tomoeda!+- todos los asistentes felicitan ese sobresaliente desempeño ya que no parecía una rival muy difícil y ahora ganaba el oro para su escuela.

-¡Lo logré!- respiró aliviada y volteó a sonreírle a su mejor amiga. Después de la ceremonia de entrega de las medallas y de cambiarse de ropa. Las dos amigas se encuentran fuera del estadio

-¡Estuviste estupenda¡Felicidades!- Tomoyo abraza a su amiga efusivamente- Tardaste en reaccionar ¿Qué te ocurre? Desde la mañana estas un poco distraída- se preocupó de pronto

-Pues no lo sé Tomoyo, tuve unos sueños que…- Sakura no pudo terminar su frase ya que vio a cuatro compañeros de su clase

-¡Felicidades Kinomoto!- uno chico rubio le dio un abrazo sincero

-Gracias Ishida.- dijo recibiendo el abrazo

-Al principio pensé que seguías dormida, pero al final… ¡Wow! Te luciste con ese salto.- dijo una de las chicas

-Lo sé, Tashikawa nnU- le sonrió a la chica

-Vamos a comer algo para celebrar ¿nos acompañas?- la invitó otra más

-Lo siento Takenouchi, es que debo regresar temprano a casa. Mi padre me hizo prometerle que llegaría antes de la cena.- respondió algo apenada

-En fin, ya será otro día.- se resignó el que le dio el abrazo

-Si, nos vemos.- así Sakura y Tomoyo los dejan

-Creo que deberías apresurarte.- dijo uno de los compañeros de atletismo al que le había dado el abrazo

-¿A qué te refieres Tai Kamiya?-

-¿No es obvio? Creo que alguien se te puede adelantar Matt. Kinomoto siempre sale corriendo de esa manera, tal vez va a ver a alguien.- dijo dando a entender un doble significado

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso¿Acaso ya tiene a alguien?- se molestó el rubio

-Yo lo dudo.- dijo la de cabello largo rosado.- Alguien me comentó que esa chica es muy rara, desde que la conozco tiende a hablar sola.

-Yo recuerdo que en preescolar nadie le quería hablar, se hizo la fama de tener amigos imaginarios y hablar con los muertos.- aseguró la otra

-¡Eso no es posible Sora! Kinomoto debe tener otros motivos para actuar de ese modo. Debemos conocerla mejor antes de juzgarla.-

-¡Vaya Matt! Realmente te gusta…-

-¡No es cierto!- dijo el rubio antes de dejar a su grupo de amigos

-En verdad le gusta.- repitió Tai

-Si, es un hecho.- respondieron sus amigas.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

En el tren camino a casa; Sakura le mostraba a Tomoyo la medalla que había ganado

-¡Es bellísima! En verdad te la mereces. Este mes te esforzaste mucho.- dijo Tomoyo

-Gracias, aunque me siento triste por el lanzamiento de jabalina y el salto de altura…- u.u suspiró Sakura

-Descuida, lo importante es que siempre lo puedes mejorar. Sé que lo lograrás.- -

-Muchas gracias amiga.- la atleta le regresó la sonrisa a su amiga

-Disculpa ¿me puedo sentar aquí?- le preguntó un joven de preparatoria un poco preocupado

-Si, claro. De todos modos aquí me bajo.- Sakura se levantó de su asiento y cuando el tren se detuvo se bajó sin más problema

-¡Qué chica tan rara!- expresó el estudiante de preparatoria

-Tendrás que caminar dos estaciones hasta tu casa.- se lamentó Tomoyo

-Descuida, todavía es temprano. Además, me molesta que la gente no nos comprenda. Aprovechemos y compremos helados.- sugirió Sakura

-¡Excelente idea Sakura!- le sonrió su amiga al tiempo que se dirigían al puesto.

-¿Qué sabor te apetece?- le preguntó la vendedora

-Quiero uno de frambuesa y uno de… ¿de qué lo quieres?- dijo volteando a su acompañante

-De vainilla estará bien.- respondió la chica de piel blanca

-De vainilla.- pidió Sakura

-Aquí tienes, son 50 coins.-

-Aquí tiene, gracias. Vámonos Tomoyo.- Sakura pagó los helados

-¿Qué le ocurre a esa niña?- se preguntó la vendedora

Así es, Tomoyo era la amiga invisible para la mayoría de los humanos que juzgaban de loca a Sakura. Desde que tenía memoria veía cosas que los demás no entendían; su padre y su hermano mayor le explicaron con paciencia que ella era diferente, tenía habilidades superiores a las de cualquier persona normal. Tuvieron que enseñarle a controlar sus miedos y a aceptarse como era; algo que le tomó 10 años de su vida y no conseguía… hasta el momento que Tomoyo llegó a su vida.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLASHBACK++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Hoy cumplo 10 años y… nadie vino a mi fiesta…- Sakura lloraba en su cuarto mientras su padre y su hermano quitaban los adornos de la fiesta que le había preparado. Nadie asistió por miedo o por vergüenza. Era la niña veía cosas y lloraba sin razón. –No tengo a nadie…-

-Tienes a tu hermano y a tu padre y ahora… me tienes a mí.- dijo un brillo entrando por la ventana del cuarto de Sakura

-¿Qué¿Eres una estrella que se cayó del cielo? O.O?- la despistada Sakura pensaba que las estrellas estaban de ese tamaño en realidad (creo que astronomía lo ven hasta 5to y esta en 4to… bueno es simplemente ingenua)

-Te equivocas… yo soy Tomoyo Daudoji.- La lucecita de pronto creció y tomó la forma de una niña de su misma edad.- soy la princesa de las flores y he venido a cumplirte 1000 deseos.-

-O.O¿estas muerta?- fue la primera pregunta que le hizo Sakura para después proseguir-¿Eres un demonio malvado¿quieres matar a la humanidad¿Bebes sangre humana¿Adoras la destrucción?-

-No, estoy viva, soy una hada de la tribu de las flores.- respondió sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.- No soy un demonio malvado, me agrada la mayoría de los humanos, no bebo sangre ni como carne humana y adoro el orden y la paz nn.-

-¿Y porqué me vas a cumplir 1000 deseos?- dudó Sakura, acostumbrada ya a las falsas promesas

-Porque mi madre me envío contigo para probar mis habilidades. Al cumplirte los 1000 deseos debo regresar a mi pueblo para ser coronada.-

-Pero tenemos 10 años…- dijo Sakura tratando de analizar las cosas

-Mi madre tiene como 6899 años, le urge jubilarse.-

-¡Ah!-

Desde ese día, fueron amigas debido al primer deseo de Sakura: "deseo que seamos amigas por siempre" y hasta la fecha perdieron la cuenta de los deseos ya que Tomoyo, por ser su amiga, aceptaba que no todo se puede lograr con magia. Acertadamente, Tomoyo le recomendó que hiciera algún deporte para calmarse, se decidió por el atletismo y se inició cuando entró a la secundaria; donde conoció a más personas y socializó un poco más. Eso sí, sin olvidar que Tomoyo era su verdadera amiga.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FIN FLASHBACK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-…esos sueños te atormentaron el día de hoy?- preguntó Tomoyo a su amiga mientras caminaban a casa

-Si, nunca los había tenido y por eso me distraje. Afortunadamente, tus porras me regresaron a la realidad para ganar la prueba de salto de longitud. Gracias Tommy.-

-De nada. Mira ya llegamos a casa.- señaló la princesa de las flores. Acto seguido, ambas entran y se encuentran con el padre de Sakura

-¡Buenas noches papá!-

-¡Buenas noches señor Fujitaka!-

-¡Buenas noches a las dos!- respondió el amable padre. Sakura llegó un paquete para ti, está en tu cuarto. ¿Tomoyo me ayudarías con la cena?-

-Desde luego.- respondió Tomoyo al tiempo que Sakura subía a su cuarto para ver el paquete

-Muy amable de tu parte Tomoyo.- sonrió el señor Fujitaka

-Señor…- Tomoyo cambió su expresión por uno de preocupación

-Lo siento Tomoyo; pero hoy tampoco supimos nada. La fecha se acerca, ya casi es el sostilicio de verano. Cuando cruce la barrera lo intentaré de nuevo. No pierdas la esperanza.- le consoló tocándole la cabeza a manera de mimo

-Gracias, sé que es un esfuerzo muy grande el que realiza.- Tomoyo trató de sonreír durante su agradecimiento

-Descuida, lo hago con gusto. _Haría cualquier cosa por la hija de Sonomi, además también me preocupa ¿cómo es posible que se haya perdido la comunicación?_-

-¡Ya llegaron!- Sakura bajó gritando por las escaleras con el paquete que había recibido –Llegaron mis nuevos zapatos de atletismo, más ligeros, aerodinámicos y de mi color favorito; con ellos…-

-Podrás correr como el monstruo que eres.- Touya entró completando lo que acababa de escuchar

-¡Hermano!- se molestó Sakura

-Veamos ¿qué tenemos aquí?- Touya se acercó a su hermana y le quitó la medalla que había ganado

-¡Es mía, dámela!- Sakura trataba de quitársela a su hermano

-Primer lugar… debió ser en una competencia de mostruos…- agregó Touya con burla

-¡NO! Gané en salto de longitud.- corrigió Sakura

-Debiste saltar como 150 metros por tus habilidades de monstruo…- Touya recibió un pisotón por ese comentario

-¡Touya déjala en paz!- Un chico albino llegó en rescate de Sakura

-¡Yukito, bienvenido!- saludó Fujitaka que había regresado a sus labores de colocar la mesa ayudado por Tomoyo. (Las peleas entre hermanos eran tan comunes que ya ni les tomaban importancia)

-Primer lugar; felicidades pequeña Sakura.- felicitó Yukito

-Gracias n.n – respondió Sakura a Yukito- ¿Tu no me vas a felicitar?- se dirigió a su hermano

-¿Para qué? Otras veces traes mínimo 3 medallas, estas bajando tu ritmo.- respondió a secas. Sakura bajó la mirada y Touya se arrepintió de la burla que le quería hacer.- Pero nunca antes habías traído un primero… felicidades.- le dijo con verdadero orgullo

-Gracias hermano.- Sakura sabía que esas palabras eran sinceras

-¡A cenar todos!- ante el aviso del patriarca, todos se sentaron a la mesa –Sakura, platica más sobre la competencia- preguntó Fujitaka

-Pues bien, me esforcé mucho y logré el primer lugar en salto… bueno eso ya lo sabían nnU Pues a ver… no hay mucho que contar. Salvo que al término de la premiación me invitaron a celebrar.- comentó sin ganas

-Debiste aceptar, pocas veces tendrás oportunidades como esa. Debes valorar a las personas que quieren compartir tiempo contigo.- sugirió Fujitaka.

-¡Pero papá! Ellos no pueden ver a Tomoyo y no la puedo dejar sola. ¿No es así Tomoyo?-

-Sakura, tu sabes que por mí no hay problema.- contestó amablemente el hada

-Claro que sí lo hay. No tendré amigos si no pueden ser amigos de Tomoyo. Es lo mismo que hace mi hermano con Yukito.- respondió Sakura

-No creo que sea el mismo caso pequeña Sakura, soy un zorro hechicero y puedo tomar la forma humana. Además no tengo reglas a seguir, contrario a las hadas.- Yukito dejó de comer (en exceso) para hablar

-Además mi caso es diferente, la gente no suele hablarme.- dijo Touya

-Eso es porque emanas una fuerte cantidad de energía que los demás perciben como escalofrío o antipatía.- mencionó Fujitaka.- deberías controlar un poco eso

-Lo intenté, pero si lo hago por las noches estoy muy cansado para ayudar a los espíritus y fantasmas.- se defendió el mayor Kinomoto

-¡Espíritus¡Fantasmas!- Sakura tembló de miedo- Papá mejor deja que emane energía ..- Touya podía ver espíritus, fantasmas y demás entes; pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo ayudándolos a pasar a la otra vida, a terminar sus asuntos pendientes… aunque también los exorcizaba, expulsaba o incluso aniquilaba cuando eran entes negativas. Hacía aproximadamente tres años, en una de tantas noches, llegó a un templo abandonado de donde extrañas cosas ocurrían. Ahí se había enfrentado al zorro hechicero Yue en una pelea de la que nunca ha querido hablar y nadie salvo ellos sabe lo que pasó. Lo único que supieron Fujitaka y Sakura fue que ese día Yukito llegó mal herido cargando a Touya en brazos. Desde esa vez están juntos, se hicieron amigos y acompaña a Touya a todas partes.

Después de cenar; Touya y Yukito salen para hacer sus llamados patrullajes; Fujitaka sale hacia la universidad para recoger unos datos que necesita; Sakura y Tomoyo subieron a la habitación que compartían para prepararse a dormir.

-¿Tomoyo tuviste suerte para contactar a tu mamá?- preguntó Sakura una vez que ya se disponían a apagar las luces

-No, tu padre lo intentó también y ninguno tuvo éxito.- respondió entristecida

-Tomoyo… lo siento.-

-Descuida Sakura; espero que en el sostilicio de verano tu padre tenga más éxito.- Tomoyo se mostró optimista

-Tienes razón. Además, estoy segura que tu madre y todo el reino de las flores esta en perfecta paz y armonía.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Lejos de ahí, en el mundo neutral:

-¿Chiharu… te encuentras bien?- preguntó una de sus compañeras

-Si, gracias por preocuparte Naoko. El señor Kinomoto es muy fuerte e insistente, esta vez me tomó más esfuerzo bloquear su contacto.- reconoció el hada que se recuperaba en una cama

-Es uno de los amos del viento más poderosos que hay. Por eso no es de dudar que haya sido el ganador en el torneo pasado.- meditó otra hada

-Lo sé Rika, espero que si se entera no nos tome desprecio.- hablo Chiharu

-Recuerden que la señorita Nadeshiko lo eligió por su bondad y buen corazón.- mencionó una recién llegada.- si nos llegara a descubrir lo más probable es que primero se disculpe por llamarnos y si le contamos todo entenderá las razones para cortar el contacto con la princesa Tomoyo.-

-Utako ¿cómo vas con la investigación?- preguntó Naoko a una cuarta hada

-Nada nuevo, no he podido localizar el lugar donde la tienen.- suspiró pesadamente.- No puedo rendirme; debemos encontrarla. Ya casi es el sostilicio de verano (el día con más horas de luz solar del año), lo más probable es que aparezcan pistas que nos lleven a su paradero.

-Tienes razón.- sonrió Rika.- No debemos perder la esperanza. Sólo… quisiera que esa fecha no significara el comienzo del nuevo torneo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

En el cuarto de Sakura, ella está soñando con su madre, a quien solo conoce por fotografías.

_-¡Sakura! No te alejes.- le decía mientras la pequeña de 4 años corría en un campo de flores_

_-Es un día hermoso… mamá.- sonreía la pequeña que daba vueltas con alzando las manos al cielo. De pronto todo se nubló y un fuerte viento hizo que le volara el sombrero de paja_

_-¡NO¡Déjenme! Quiero estar con mi hija. ¡SAKURA!- gritaba Nadeshiko al tiempo que unos sujetos la sujetaban_

_-Es por su propia seguridad princesa Nadeshiko.-_

_-¡MAMA!-_

_-¡SAKURA!_

-Sakura se despertó agitada, hacía mucho que no soñaba con su madre y mucho menos de esa manera. Observó la cama contigua y ahí estaba Tomoyo plácidamente dormida.

-Fue una pesadilla.- dijo al tiempo que se recostaba de nuevo. Desde la ventana pudo observar un brillo que le llamó la atención. Al asomarse pudo ver que era su madre con un aura destellante que le hacía señas para que la acompañara. -¿Mamá?- la figura asintió.- ¡MAMA!- Sakura olvidando toda lógica abrió la ventana y con su agilidad deportiva saltó desde el piso superior. Saltó la pequeña barda de la entrada de su casa y estuvo frente a su madre.- ¡MAMA!- cuando se disponía a abrazarla varios sujetos en ropaje negro salieron y la apresaron. -¿Qué¡Suéltenme! Mamá.- pero la imagen de Nadeshiko desapareció. Los 5 sujetos dibujaron un pentagrama en el piso y una especie de agujero negro se formó. Sakura trataba de oponerse pero no podía moverse como quería. En eso, una espada cayó en el centro del pentagrama y el agujero negro desapareció. Una sombra rápidamente atacó con artes marciales a tres de ellos. Los dos que cargaban a Sakura la dejaron en el piso y contraatacaron con magia de fuego.

-¡Dios del agua, VE!.- el remolino salido de la nada arrastró a los sujetos lejos de ahí. Después. Sakura observó las manos del último llegado y dibujando un símbolo de Yingyang lanzó unos rayos rojos que hicieron que desaparecieran.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sakura una vez que los sujetos se esfumaron. Sacó su espada del suelo sin pentagrama y cuando se aproximó, Sakura pudo ver a quien la había rescatado

-He roto el hechizo que te pusieron, ya eres capaz de moverte.- dijo a secas el muchacho casi de su edad que tenía ropas extrañas color verde

-Gr… gracias.- O.O Sakura se levantó y observó que efectivamente se podía mover.

-No me lo agradezcas, hice lo que debía…-

-En verdad te lo agradezco mi nombre es…- trataba de introducirse a su salvador

-Tu eres a quien he venido a llevarme.- completó él interrumpiendo a Sakura

-¿Qué? Pero si…-

-Ya te lo dije, vendrás conmigo quieras o no.- sentenció pero recibió un… ¿cazuelazo? Si, le aventaron una casuela y las luces de la casa de Sakura se prendieron dejando ver un poco más al chico de ropaje verde.- ¡QUE!- dijo cuando se recuperó. Sakura notó entonces que tenía los ojos color ámbar y un tono de piel como bronceado

-¿Qué le haces a mi hermana?- preguntó un fúrico Touya

-Una flor de durazno…- dijo el joven extranjero

-¿eh?- Sakura alcanzó a escuchar eso y le pareció extraño

-Te pregunté ¿qué le haces a mi hermana?-

-¿Qué sucede Touya?- Yukito apareció y tras de él estaban Tomoyo y Yukito

-…- el joven desafió con la mirada a todos, cargó a Sakura y se elevó dándo un brinco.

-¡KYA!- gritó Sakura por la rápida acción del joven y por la altura a la que se encontró de pronto

-¡SAKURA!- los demás integrantes de la casa Kinomoto se sorprendieron de igual forma.

-¿Qué es eso?- se extrañó Tomoyo

-¡Quédate aquí!- dijo Fujitaka al tiempo que Yukito y Touya se elevaban de igual modo por los techos de las casas para seguir a Sakura

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¿Qué haces¿A dónde me llevas?- Sakura daba golpes a su captor un poco asustada

-Si te sueltas podrías morir.- respondió a secas

-¿Qué?- Sakura vio que iban muy rápido mejor optó por sujetarse fuertemente

-Las flores son fáciles de convencer.- de pronto se encontró con Yukito que le paraba el paso.

-Se tan amable de dejar a la pequeña Sakura.- solicitó formalmente

-No eres humano.- contestó ignorando la petición

-Tienes razón, soy un zorro hechicero. Así que si conoces bien la leyenda, has lo que te pido.- Yukito sacó su cola y sus orejas, esto demostraba que quería aumentar su poder y se preparaba para pelear en serio

-Lo siento, no lo haré.- Shaoran colocó a Sakura tras de él y aunque ella quería despegarse no podía hacerlo.-

-Hechizaste a Sakura para que no se apartara de ti.- descubrió Yukito

-Alguien ya lo había hecho para que no se moviera, sólo lo cambié a mi beneficio.- dijo mostrando su espada

_-No podré atacar libremente sin lastimar a Sakura_.- pensaba Yukito.- _debo tener cuidado_

-¡AH!- Se lazó a atacar a Yukito con Sakura literalmente pegada a su espalda. Yukito sólo lo atacaba de frente y no podía pensar en contraataques para otros puntos por no dañar a Sakura

-Demonios.-

-Pensé que los zorros eran mejores contrincantes, pero ni me has hecho sudar.- exclamó con algo de alevosía

-Yo estoy toda sudada.- Sakura temblaba del miedo, no podía moverse mucho

-¡SAKURA!- Touya y Fujitaka llegaron por detrás

-¡PAPÁ, HERMANO!-

-¡Déjala ir!- sentenció Touya- ¿y tu porque no corres? ¬¬-

-Porque estoy pegada.- contestó molesta Sakura tratando de zafarse

-Somos tres contra uno, no podrás. Recapacita y regrésame a mi hija.- pidió Fujitaka

-NO. La necesito.- respondió sin bajar la mirada desafiante

-Tu lo pediste.- Los tres atacaron físicamente a Shaoran pero increíblemente éste podía aplicarles llaves y evitar los golpes que los tres le daban.

-g.g estoy mareada.- contestó Sakura después de tantas vueltas que dio en la espalda de su raptor

-No podemos atacarlo libremente sin lastimar a Sakura.- exclamó Touya

-Debe tener un punto ciego.- analizó Fujitaka

-Si soy capaz de liberar a Sakura, entre los tres podríamos vencerlo.- mencionó Yukito.- ¿pero cómo?- en eso, una fina capa de polen blanco cayó sobre ellos como si fueran copos de nieve

-¿Polen Blanco¡Tomoyo!- dijo Fujitaka

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el joven de ropaje verde al ver lo que le caía

-Esta es una técnica de Tomoyo.- dijo Sakura al tiempo que de pronto se desprendió de la espalda de su secuestrador.- ¡Hey! Ya no estoy pegada.-

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió el secuestrador

-El polen Blanco neutraliza la magia.- Tomoyo apareció con sus alas desplegadas

-¡Tomoyo!- Sakura corrió hasta abrazarla

-¡Demonios!-

-Tomoyo cuida bien a Sakura.- solicitó Touya.- Esto se va a poner interesante.- esta vez los tres atacaban a quien intentó llevarse a Sakura. Los ataques variaron y esta vez él solo se dedicó a esquivarlo y a contrarrestar algunos ataques físicos.

-¡viento cortante!- el ataque de Fujitaka rompió la defensa que tenía. Touya envió ondas de choque y Yukito lanzó su fuego de hechicero. Los tres se unieron y pronto dejaron al chico apoyado sobre una rodilla.

-Será mejor que te rindas y nos expliques porqué te llevabas a Sakura.- exigió Touya

-Él no tiene porque darles explicaciones.- la voz de una joven se escuchó antes de una lluvia de estrellas ninja que cayó sobre los tres

-¿Qué?- lograron esquivar la mayoría de ellas pero ciertamente alcanzaron a causarles algunos roces.

-¿Te encuentras bien Xiaolang?- preguntó otra voz de mujer. Ahora se presentaban 4 mujeres con ropas chinas que por la semejanza física entre ellas se deducía que eran hermanas

-Si.- contestó… bueno ya saben quien contestó

_-¿Xiaolang?-_ Sakura observaba esto abrazada de Tomoyo

-Lamentamos interrumpir tu diversión, pero nos cansamos de esperarte.- mencionó la más joven

-No importa.- Xiaolang se levantó notablemente mejorado

-¿Estás bien¿Necesitas que te cure?- preguntó la cuarta joven

-Estoy bien.- respondió a secas

-¿Es ella?- preguntó la mayor

-Si.- respondió fríamente Xiaolang

-¡Esperen!- Touya se levantó con algo de pesadez, no sabía cual era la causa si no tenía heridas graves

-No intentes pararte guapo.- le dijo una de ellas.- esas estrellas ninja tenían el paralizante más poderoso de china. Ni siquiera tu amigo el zorro se puede levantar.- lo cual era cierto, Yukito no podía levantarse por más que quería

-Touya… no dejes que…- Fujitaka también estaba paralizado… ¿por qué Touya no?

-No dejaré que se lleven a mi hermana.- Touya se enfureció y un aura de matiz rojo hizo que su paralizante desapareciera.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?- se sorprendieron las cuatro jóvenes chinas

-¡SAKURA!- Tomoyo trató de que Xiao lang no se la llevara

-¡NO!- Sakura gritó al tiempo que era jalada por el chico de ojos ámbar

-Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, Feimei… es hora de irnos.- dijo cuando tenía sujeta a Sakura

-¡No se la llevarán!- Tomoyo sacó de sí unas esporas color rojo

-¡Esporas paralizadoras!.- exclamó Fanren

-Las mismas que usamos en ellos.- dijo Fuutie al tiempo que ellas ahora caían al piso. Pero Xiaolang permanecía de pie jalando a Sakura

-¡Hermanas¿Qué les hiciste?- reclamó a Tomoyo que estaba totalmente sorprendida de que su técnica había fallado en él.

-Yo…- pero Touya se acercó con un golpe desde arriba y aparta a Xiaolang de Tomoyo pero no de Sakura que ahora obliga a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué quieres con mi hermana¡RESPONDE!-

-Ella es lo que necesito…- respondió desafiante

-¿Lo que necesitas?- dudó Touya, pero pronto malentendió ya que por la forma en la que la tenía parecía que la estaba abrazando.- ¡QUE¡MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO!- Touya prácticamente se transformó en… no sé… ¿un sayajin? O cómo lo llamen, el caso es que incrementó su fuerza por la ira que sentía.

-¿Qué?- Xiaolang se sorprendió de ver ese cambio súbito

-¡La pagarás!- Touya corría concentrando su energía en sus manos cuando de pronto le lanzan una bazuka (ya no tenían estrellas) en la cabeza, se le regresó lo del cazuelazo ; ) -¡QUE!

-No dejaremos que le hagas daño a Xiolang.- dijo una de ellas apenas parándose

-¡Eres un aprovechado!-

-¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño!- y aunque eran enemigos, Touya no le gustaba la idea de pelear con mujeres

-¿Qué?- Tomoyo poco entendía lo que sucedía

-¿Qué?- Sakura poco entendía lo que sucedía

-No -.-U Xiaolang entendía lo que sucedía y eso lo ponía en vergüenza

-Es nuestro pequeño hermano y no dejaremos que nada le pase.- dijo otra levantándose a como pudo

-No Futtie -.-U-

-Es tan pequeño y lindo…-

-No Shiefa -.- U

-Es adorable cuando duerme…-

-No Fanren -.-U

-Y además hasta hace poco dormía con animales de felpa…-

-¡FEIMEI Cállate!- Explotó Xiaolang

-Pero es que te ves tan lindo .-

-Te tomamos estas fotografías.- Futtie sacó la evidencia ante todos

-¿En serio?- Touya soltó la carcajada, al igual que Fujitaka y Yukito. Tomoyo reía discretamente y Sakura sólo se enfocaba en ver la expresión de Xiaolang desde un primer plano

-¡BASTA!- se enojaba cada vez más Xiaolang –Sentirán mi furia.- se concentraba en vengarse de quienes se reían de él

-Quien debería sentir mi furia eres tú.- la voz de una mujer hizo que todos guardaran silencio, tanto por su seriedad como por el poder que de ella emanaba. Tomó a Sakura, la separó de Xiaolang y se la dejó a Touya, quien la abrazó. Las cuatro jóvenes chinas le hicieron reverencia, le sonrió a Tomoyo para tranquilizarla, se acercó a Fujitaka y Yukito y éstos pudieron liberarse por completo de la parálisis. –Lamento lo que este incidente les haya causado.-

-Descuida, todos estamos bien. Gracias Ieran.- saludó el padre de Sakura

-Ha pasado tiempo… Fujitaka.- respondió Ieran

-¡QUE!- se sorprendieron todos de que se conocieran

-Me siento avergonzada por este acontecimiento. Mi hijo se disculpará. ¡XIAOLANG!- Como si fuera un robot, o un soldado obedeciendo la orden de su general, Xiaolang corrió hasta ponerse al lado de su madre

-Me disculpo humildemente por todos los contratiempos que le causé a usted y a su familia. Por favor acepte mis disculpas y otórgueme el perdón.- después de decir esto se arrodilló ante Fujitaka, quien al ver esto no podía negarse

-Disculpa aceptada. Por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer n.n.- respondió amablemente.

-Descuida, me encargaré de eso.- dijo Ieran reverenciando a Fujitaka de nuevo.- Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, Feimei, Xiaolang… ¡vámonos!-

-Si.- los cinco se juntaron con su madre

-Ieran…- la llamó Fujitaka y ella sólo volteó a verlo.- ¿Irás?-

-Los amos del viento tienen una alianza con el clan exterminador desde hace mucho. Contarás con mi apoyo.- respondió

-Gracias .- apenas dijo esto y la familia desapareció con los rayos del sol que salió del horizonte.

-¿Cómo hicieron eso? O.O- se preguntó Sakura

-¡SAKURA¿Estas bien?- preguntó su amiga acercándosele

-Si, un poco asustada, pero bien.-

-Me hiciste perder el sueño monstruo.- Touya le dio un zape en la cabeza a Sakura

-¡OYE!- pero al ver que Touya se reunió con su padre y Yukito se tragó el orgullo y trataba de entender lo que hablaban, para su mala suerte… ¿hablaron en otro idioma? Por más que se esforzaba no entendía lo que esos tres hablaban.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨


	4. Chapter 4

El torneo de tres mundos

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Capítulo 4: Cena en la mansión Li

Algo de nomenclatura:

_Cursiva_ pensamientos

entre cruces+ lo que se dice por altavoz o por teléfono

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Como tal vez lo noten: Sakura no esta enamorada de Yukito y Meiling no lo está de Shaoran… otros cambios les aviso

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Línea del tiempo:

La separación de los mundos se realiza por el concilio de hechiceros.

Los demonios lobo y dragón se hacen enemigos.

El clan exterminador de demonios arrasa con la tribu de los lobos.

El último lobo se enfrenta al líder del clan exterminador por primera vez

Los amos del viento realizan la ceremonia de finalización.

El reino de las flores recibe a su nueva reina

El 2524° torneo da inicio.

El poder creador se entrega al vencedor

El último lobo se enfrenta al líder del clan exterminador de nuevo

Un matrimonio une al concilio de magos con el clan exterminador

Muere el líder del clan exterminador

El último lobo recupera su poder por completo

Una flor traiciona a su reino

El último lobo muere

Pasan años de aparente paz

Intentan secuestrar a la cereza de los vientos

**Inicia el 2525° torneo**

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Escuela secundaria Tomoeda. Tercer año grupo B

-¡Felicitemos a nuestra compañera Sakura Kinomoto. Que el día de ayer logró una nueva marca en salto de longitud!- ante lo dicho por la maestra todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a Sakura

-Gracias n//n

-Poco después, en el primer receso

-Todos en tu salón te felicitaron.- dijo Tomoyo

-Así es, creo que soy el héroe del día.- sonrió algo triste

-¿Te pasa algo?- se preocupó su hadita guardiana

-Es que… mi padre, Yukito y mi hermano hablaron en un lenguaje diferente después que se retiraron esas personas.- recordó Sakura

-Si…-

-Quisiera saber qué se dijeron… ¡lo tengo! Tomoyo: deseo saber de qué hablaban.-

-¿eh?- se sorprendió la otra

-Si, tu tienes poderes, si lo deseo me lo cumplirás ¿cierto?- preguntó Sakura entusiasmada

-En teoría si pero…- para suerte de Tomoyo llegaron dos compañeras de atletismo de Sakura

-¡Kinomoto!-

-Hola.- saludó como siempre

-Te tenemos una sorpresa.- sonrió su compañera de cabello rosa

-¿De qué se trata Tashikawa?- preguntó Sakura

-Te tenemos una cita sorpresa.- secundó su compañera de cabello corto

-¿Cita? O//O.- Sakura siempre escuchaba de todas sus compañeras que ya habían tenido citas con algún chico, a comer una hamburguesa, al cine, incluso de compras, pero ella nunca había tenido una y la idea de pronto le cayó como shock

-Así es, Sora y yo pensamos que necesitabas salir con alguien que conocemos y creemos que serían buena pareja.- dijo la chica de cabello rosa

-Pero… ¿quien es?-

-No lo sabrás hasta que vayas.- dijo con algo de diversión Sora

-Esperen…- la campana que avisaba la entrada había interrumpido a Sakura

-Te esperará en el árbol de la fraternidad hoy después de clases.- nn

-¡Qué te diviertas!- las dos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones de clase

-Una cita T.T ¿Qué haré?-

-Ser tu misma, eso no fallará.- sonrió Tomoyo

-¿Me acompañarás?- se entusiasmó Sakura

-Lo siento, una cita es entre dos.- nn. Sakura entró a su salón de clases y no notó que desde las sombras alguien la observaba. Tomoyo volteó en esa dirección pero no encontró a nadie.

_-Debo cuidarme de esa hada entrometida…-_ pensó quien las espiaba

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Después de clases:

_-Tranquila, Tomoyo te cuida desde el segundo piso.- Sakura volteó hacia Tomoyo que la observaba desde el segundo piso y la saludó a lo lejos.- No es nada fuera de lo común, hablaremos y… No se que más T.T . Tranquila… ¡Hay alguien!-_ pensó cuando se aproximó al árbol y había alguien recargado en él.

-¡Hola! n.n- saludó un chico de tez blanca, lentes y cabello oscuro

-¿Eres Harry Potter? O.O- preguntó Sakura al tiempo que el interrogado caía tipo ánime

-Jaja, no. Pero soy inglés; me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa. Un placer.- dijo besándole la mano

-O//O.-

-Descuida, es una costumbre de mi país. Me dio gusto conocerte Sakura Kinomoto.- dijo cuando se retiraba

-Espera… ¿y la cita?- preguntó Sakura

-¿Cita?- se volteó Eriol

-Si, me arre… bueno nos arreglaron una cita porque pensaron que haríamos bonita pareja.- -//- Sakura ni podía decir eso sin sonrojarse

-¿Bonita pareja? Quizás, pero yo no arreglé tal cosa.- respondió sin más

-Ya veo… me equivoqué.- dijo Sakura toda roja

-Pero descuida, te prometo que si no resulta con él; algún día saldré contigo .- dijo al tiempo que se despedía y cuando no lo notó, miró directamente a Tomoyo causando que ésta tuviera un escalofrío.

_-¿Pudo verme?-_ se preguntó Tomoyo

-Esta bien.- sonrió Sakura sin saber porqué le había agradado ese chico y cómo había sabido su nombre.- Vaya no era él.- dijo recargándose en el árbol

-¡Kinomoto!-

-¡Ishida!- O.O Sakura se sorprendió al ver a su rubio compañero de atletismo llegar hasta ella

-Perdona la tardanza, tuve que hacer el aseo del salón.- se disculpó tomando un poco de aire por el ejercicio de correr

-Descuida… ¿tu eres mi cita?- preguntó un poco apenada

-Si… de hecho me gustaría que esto fuera algo especial… ¿sabes? Desde hace mucho… que… quería… bueno quería… pedirte que…-

-¿Qué querías pedirme?- preguntó inocentemente Sakura

-Tu… quisieras ser mi…- en eso alguien saltó del árbol de la fraternidad y cayó entre los dos

-Ella es mía.- dijo sin más expresión. A pesar de estarle dando la espalda y usar el uniforme de su escuela, Sakura reconoció al "caído"

-¡Xiaolang!- Tomoyo observó esto, pero lejos de parecerle peligroso, le resultó… pues entretenido .

-¿Xiaolang?- preguntó Matt.- ¿eres extranjero? –

-Así es, soy de China y ella.- dijo abrazándola.- es mía.- dijo dejando su mirada retadora

-Bueno… disculpa. No sabía que tuvieras novio.- dijo Matt

-¡No es mi novio!- dijo Sakura soltándose del abrazo

-Pero dice que eres de él… eso quiere decir que eres su novia ¿no?-preguntó el rubio

-No.- replicó Sakura

-Si.- respondió Xiaolang al mismo tiempo que la volvía a abrazar

-¡Xiaolang!- Sakura se volvió a soltar

-Bueno, quizás estén enojados por algo. Los dejo a solas.-

-Ishida no te vayas.- Sakura le pidió en vano, se retiró lo más rápido que pudo.- ¿Ves lo que hiciste? Arruinaste mi primera cita.- se dirigió molesta

-No me interesa, ahora que estas sola vendrás conmigo.-

-¡NO!- esta vez Sakura se zafó de Xiaolang

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Si no te llevo yo te llevarán ellos.- le dijo secamente

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Sakura

-El solsticio de verano se acerca. Si tienen acceso a ti, perderé.- decía Xiaolang

-¿A qué te refieres? .¿Qué ocurrirá en el solsticio de verano?-

-Ya tienen en su poder a la reina de las flores, su poder se incrementará y no tendrá rival.- cuando dijo esto Tomoyo entró en shock

_-¡MADRE!-_

-¿La reina de las flores? .¿Ella no es?- preguntó Sakura en voz alta

-Mi madre… tienen a mi madre.- Tomoyo apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Tomoyo!-

-Eres una flor de ciruelo… ¿por qué no te detecté anoche?- dijo Xiaolang analizando a Tomoyo

-Los ciruelos guardan su olor por las noches.- explicó Tomoyo

-Ahora entiendo, el polen blanco y el paralizante que usaste. A lo mucho tienes 15 años, eso te convierte en la princesa de las flores.- descubrió Xiaolang

-¿Qué?. ¿Qué sucede con la madre de Tomoyo? Ella perdió el contacto con ella desde hace tiempo. Dime qué le sucede.- dijo Sakura tomando a Xiaolang de su ropa

-¿Aceptarás venir conmigo? Solo así te explicaré todo.- dijo Xiaolang

-Iré…- tembló Sakura al aceptar

-Bien.- respondió al tiempo que sacaba su espada

-…sólo si Tomoyo viene conmigo.- opuso Sakura.- no me iría a solas contigo.-

-¡Sakura!- Tomoyo dudaba que fuera buena idea

-Bien, de todos modos; no me conviene que atrapen a otro ciruelo.- terminó de decir esto y cortó el aire con su espada invocando un portal.- vamos.- así los tres entraron, una luz blanca los cegó y de pronto estaban en una mansión de lo más lujosa

-¡WOW!- exclamó Sakura.- Este lugar es enorme y hermoso . siempre pensé que las guaridas de los villanos eran casas abandonadas y destruidas-

-Vengan, es por aquí.- Xiaolang les mostraba el camino

-Si.- respondió Sakura

-Sakura ¿Estas segura de esto?- Tomoyo temió por su amiga y por ella

-Descuida, estamos juntas y si algo pasa… tenemos los deseos.- Sakura sonrió para tranquilizar a su amiga y siguieron a Xiaolang a una biblioteca tan grande que tenía varios pisos

-¿Todo esto cabe en una casa?- se maravilló Sakura al ver el repertorio de libros

-Te mostraré.- Xiaolang extendió un pergamino en blanco sobre un escritorio, al poco tiempo se formaron figuras en él.- El demonio dragón de garras carmesí, el mayor demonio de todos los tiempos. Su crueldad llegó a ser extrema a tal grado que el concilio de hechiceros se redijo a 9 después de su mayor ataque. Obtiene mayor poder al alimentarse de los cadáveres de sus enemigos…- la imagen del pergamino cambió a una donde el dragón comía otros demonios

-¡Qué terrible!- Tomoyo se estremeció y abrazó a Sakura

-… el origen de este demonio es desconocido, se cree que surgió junto con la separación de los tres mundos. Se vuelve invencible cada vez que toma el néctar de una flor de ciruelo…- el pergamino mostró el reino de las flores destruido y varias flores de ciruelo secas, como si fueran momias. Esto causó más temor en Tomoyo y su amiga solo atinó a abrazarla más…- antes de enfrentarse a los 9 del concilio, bebió el néctar de 50 flores de ciruelo. Dejándolas casi…-

-Extintas.- completó Tomoyo.- mi madre me habló de esa época, la flor de ciruelo es de las más fuertes y por lo general lleva sangre real.-

-Al subir al trono, el néctar de una flor aumenta al tiempo que sus poderes se incrementan. Es por eso, que si el demonio dragón bebe el néctar de la reina, será invencible.- completó su relato Xiaolang

-Eso es terrible. Debemos rescatar a la madre de Tomoyo cuanto antes.- expresó Sakura

-Eso es imposible, no sé en donde la tengan cautiva. Lo único que sé son tres cosas; la primera: la reina esta viva…-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó esperanzada Tomoyo

-… las flores experimentan un llanto especial cuando su reina muere… ¿no has llorado sangre involuntariamente o sí?- preguntó a Tomoyo quien negó rotundamente

-La segunda; atacar al demonio dragón es un suicidio si no se sabe su ubicación exacta, posee demasiados aliados que lo protegen, crean falsas guaridas y emboscadas. La única oportunidad es atacarlo en el torneo de los tres mundos que se celebrará el próximo solsticio de verano…-

-¿Torneo de los tres mundos?- preguntó Sakura

-Así es; el torneo que se organiza entre el mundo de los humanos, el mágico o neutral y el demoníaco; cada 14 años bisiestos hay un torneo. El pasado lo ganó el equipo del amo del viento: Fujitaka Kinomoto.-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Lugar desconocido dentro del mundo demoníaco:

-¿Conociste a Sakura Kinomoto?- preguntó una mujer de larga cabellera roja ¿rosa? Con atuendo extravagante y con alas de mariposa

-Así es, me pareció alguien interesante.- dijo Eriol Hiragizawa sentado en una silla dorada mientras acariciaba a un monito negro

-¿Es tan linda como su hermano? Una vez lo vi y es guapo .-

-¡Cállate Rubymoon!- exclamó el monito que tenía Eriol en las manos

-¡Qué amargado Spy! Estoy interesada en esa niña… ¿me pregunto si también participará en el torneo? – decía Rubymoon

-Es lo más probable… hoy tuve un encuentro con ese lobo.- dijo Eriol al tiempo que se levantaba y dejaba que Spy volara

-¿Qué?. ¿Le dio su merecido, amo?- preguntó Spy

-No Spinnelsun, está prohibido pelear entre demonios en territorio humano sin razón alguna. – comentó Eriol

-El odio es una buena razón.- añadió Rubymoon sonando inocente

-Sólo nos dirigimos miradas de odio.- Eriol recordó que al esperar a Sakura bajo el árbol sintió que alguien estaba desde arriba y volteó a verlo.- Así estuvimos hasta que llegó la persona que esperaba conocer… fue una coincidencia porque él también la esperaba.- contó mientras se servía vino en una copa

-¿Se imagina si logra atraparla?- se preocupó Spy

-No tengo que preocuparme… Xiaolang… no sabe que es un demonio.-

-Aún así no debería correr riesgos innecesarios…- dijo Rubymoon con algo de veneno lo que provocó una sonrisa misteriosa en Eriol.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¿Dices que mi padre ganó el torneo pasado? Eso es cada 14 años bisiestos… son 56 años mi padre no tiene si quiera esa edad.- razonó Sakura

-Eso no sé como explicarlo; la tercera cosa que sé… es que el único que tiene oportunidad de vencer al demonio dragón es un demonio lobo que haya bebido el néctar de una flor de cereza.- el pergamino ahora mostraba la figura de un demonio lobo

-¡Es enorme!- exclamó Tomoyo

-Su tamaño real es menor al del demonio dragón, pero su fuerza podría ser superior.- dijo Xiaolang.- como ves, mi deber como miembro del clan Li es exterminar al demonio dragón… mi líder me ha entrenado para eso desde mi nacimiento.-

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mí?- se atrevió a preguntar Sakura

-Tu eres una flor de cereza… y no cualquier flor. Heredaste los poderes que Fujitaka Kinomoto ganó del torneo pasado. Fermentaré tu néctar para el demonio lobo; se lo otorgaré a cambio de la destrucción del demonio dragón, sólo así me aseguraré de su exterminio…- Tomoyo empezó a jalar a Sakura a la salida más próxima

-¿Ah sí?- Sakura seguía los pasos de su amiga

-Y como ves, necesito de tu néctar, es decir tu sangre… florcita.- Xiaolang sacó una daga.- no es nada personal.

-¡CORRE SAKURA!- Tomoyo lanzó un polen que congelaba a las personas, pero a Xiaolang solo le produjo escarcha que se quitó rápidamente. Después sacó un pergamino y lo lanzó a la frente de Tomoyo haciendo que se quedara profundamente dormida.

-¡TOMOYO!- quiso quedarse para cuidar a su amiga pero notó que el chico con la daga se aproximaba a ella y decidió correr... a donde fuera

-¡No podrás escapar! Esta es mi casa.- expresó al tiempo que Sakura salía corriendo por todas partes, desde la cocina, hasta el vestíbulo, pasó por los pasillos, subió algunos pisos, corrió y corrió, abría puertas y las cerraba tras de sí y seguía corriendo, pasaba por pasillos, subía y bajaba escaleras, corrío y corrío, se cayó, se levantó y siguió corriendo… hasta que llegó a un cuarto que cerró tras de sí y decidió esconderse ahí.

-Espero que no me encuentre…-

-¿Por qué tardaste?- Xiaolang estaba ahí y la acorraló contra una pared

-T.T ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-Esta es la mansión Li… si no eres parte del clan Li te pierdes y te diriges hacia donde ellos te quieran enviar. Aquí no hay salida.- dijo levantando la daga sobre Sakura que sólo cerró los ojos y los abrió al escuchar un golpe fuerte. El golpe se lo había dado Xiaolang al caer contra el piso

-¿Qué haces Shaoran?- preguntó un chico de cabello azul luchando contra él

-¿Qué crees? Mi trabajo Suoh.- respondió tratando de liberarse del agarre

-¿Desde cuando eres un cobarde que mata a personas inocentes? Esta no es la solución…-

-No lo entiendes, tengo toda mi vida buscando como vencer a Clow… no lo entiendes.- de pronto dejó de luchar y unas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos

-Esta bien Shaoran, todo esta bien.- dijo el otro dándole una palmada en la espalda y ayudándolo a pararse

-¿oe? ._¿Shaoran?_- Sakura se confundió al ver eso

-Disculpa que hayas presenciado esta pelea entre Shaoran y yo. Me llamo Suoh Takamura y soy el guardaespaldas de Shaoran… digo Xiaolang.- contestó cambiando sus gestos de amables a formales

-Yo soy…-

-No necesitas presentarte, eres la flor de cerezo de la que Xiaolang habla desde hace meses: Sakura Kinomoto.-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-Lamento profundamente las acciones de mi hijo.- Ieran Li estaba frente a Sakura y Tomoyo en el salón principal de los Li

-Descuide, no dañó a nadie ñ.ñ- sonrió Sakura al recordar que casi la quiere asesinar

-Ahora les pedirá disculpas.- con sólo una mirada Shaoran se inclinó ante las los chicas

-Lamento profundamente mis acciones y suplico su perdón señorita Kinomoto y princesa Daudoji. Acepten mi arrepentimiento, mis actos fueron indebidos.-

-Esta bien… te perdono nñ- dijo Tomoyo

-Si, yo también… _aunque no debería_ nñ- dijo Sakura y lo último lo pensó

-Señora Ieran, la cena está servida.- se acercó una mujer con el cabello azul

-Gracias Gara. En señal de nuestra hospitalidad, les invito a compartir nuestra mesa.- les ofreció Ieran

-¿Qué dices Tomoyo?- preguntó a su amiga

-El miedo me dio mucha hambre y ya es tarde.- contestó el hada

-Aceptamos con gusto nn-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

En la mesa de los Li se acomodaron de la siguiente manera: a la cabeza Ieran, a la derecha Shaoran, seguido de Futtie, Shiefa y Fanren; a la izquierda de Ieran, estaban Tomoyo y Sakura, después una chica de coletas de su edad que no conocían y después Feifei. Algo extraño, era que detrás de Ieran estaba parada Gara y detrás de Shaoran estaba Suoh

-¿Quién pensaría que ayer peleábamos contra su familia y ahora cenan con la nuestra?- preguntó Fanren tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente

-Es la nueva forma de conocer gente, pelea con su familia .- sonrió Shiefa

-Hueles bien.- dijo la chica que no conocían a Tomoyo

-Tu también tienes bonito olor.- respondió sin más aunque algo confundida por el halago

-Meiling, debes guardar esos comentarios.- corrigió Ieran

-Si tía, me disculpo por…-

-¡No te disculpes! Esta bien.- Tomoyo ya casi escuchaba las frases de disculpa que había escuchado de Xiaolang

-Madre, Meiling debe estar emocionada, casi no conoce a personas de su edad, por eso estas emocionada ¿verdad Mei?- preguntó Feifei

-Así es prima .-

_-La tratan como si fuera una niña pequeña_.- meditó Tomoyo

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Después de cenar, se retiraron a platicar con Meiling quien las guiaba por la mansión, ya que era cierto, podían perderse si no pertenecían al clan Li.

-Ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos…- advirtió Meiling al ver que no las veían sus primas o los demás

-Si¿por qué lo dices?- Sakura pensó que tal vez ella también querría matarla

-Es que… ¡me canso de ser la niña pequeña!- Soltó de una vez con cansancio

-¿Qué? O.O?

-Si, siempre me tratan como si tuviera 5 años… eso es porque soy la menor de la casa… bueno Shaoran me gana por meses… ¡por meses! No es un año mayor y lo tratan como adulto.- se quejó Meiling

-¿Shaoran?- preguntó Tomoyo

-¡Ah! Es verdad, no lo saben; cuando estamos frente a gente ajena al clan se le llama Xiaolang.- confió Meiling

-Eso explica porque Suoh lo llamó así.- dijo Sakura

-¿Qué dijiste¿Suoh lo llamó así?- preguntó la chica de coletas

-Si… así lo escuché cuando lo detuvo.- afirmó la atacada

-Vaya… en fin.- Meiling abrió una puerta – Esta es mi habitación.- era el sueño de toda quinceañera. Con litografías de artistas, los CD de moda, una cama llena de cojines rosa y violeta… bueno imaginen el cuarto perfecto.

-¡WOW! Tienes todo.- exclamó Sakura

-Pues si, pero…- la mirada en Meiling era conocida por Sakura, era la que tenía antes de tener a Tomoyo como su hada

-Deberíamos quedarnos a dormir….- pensó Sakura en voz alta.- ¿Tu que dices Tomy?- Tomoyo ya conocía a su amiga mejor que nadie y adivinó sus pensamientos

-Me parece buena idea, estamos lejos de casa y tengo sueño… eso sí la dueña nos invita.- respondió

-¿Podrían?- o.o

-Claro, sólo avisaré en casa nn.-

-¡Por su puesto que están invitadas!- respondió con alegría

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-+¿Estarás segura allá? Recuerda lo que te pasó ayer+- se escuchaba Fujitaka desde el otro lado del teléfono

-Claro papá. Tomoyo está conmigo y Meiling es… una nueva amiga que conocí… en la competencia de atletismo.-

-+Te hará bien dormir por hoy en otro lugar. Tal vez así no le temas a tu hogar después… esta bien. Pero mañana te quiero en la escuela temprano nn+-

-Desde luego papá. Adiós.-

-+Adiós.+-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

En la casa Kinomoto

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- preguntó Touya listo para salir a dar sus rondas

-Esta en casa de una amiga, dice que esta con Tomoyo y que pasarán la noche ahí.- contestó Fujitaka

-Yo podría pasar a recogerla.- dijo Touya

-Descuida, no le pasará nada a tu hermana. Necesita despejarse después de lo de ayer y una nueva amistad la distraerá. Recuerda que dentro de poco quizás sólo tengamos recuerdos de los buenos tiempos.- Fujitaka cambió su mirada

-Lo sé, ya no me preocuparé más.- secundó su hijo

-Estoy listo Touya.- Yukito bajó las escaleras

-Bien, nos veremos dentro de poco papá.- se despidió Touya

-No lleguen muy noche.- les alcanzó a decir antes de que salieran. El patriarca Kinomoto tomó una foto de su difunta esposa.- ¿cómo ves a tu hija? Está con los Li… descuida, son viejos amigos.-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Después de colgar con su padre, Sakura quería regresar a la habitación de Meiling pero ¡ups! Se perdió.

-T.T ¿Dónde estoy?- de pronto escuchó unos sonidos muy fuertes y se aproximó a la puerta del cuarto donde vio a Xiaolang y a Suoh peleando _-¡Pelean de nuevo!_- pero pronto entendió que se trataba de un entrenamiento ya que de pronto paraban y cambiaban de armas y se hablaban tranquilamente _¡Qué alivio!-_

-Entonces ella es la famosa Sakura Kinomoto…- como buena chismosa, al escuchar su nombre puso más atención

-Así es.- respondió Li

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará? No podré resistir seguir el protocolo por más de 5 días T.T- se quejó el guardaespaldas

-Por mí siéntate a comer con nosotros; es molesto saber que estas ahí parado ni que nos fueran a atacar de pronto.- respondió al tiempo que calentaba el uso de los chacos.- me estorba la casaca.- ahora Xiaolang se quitaba la parte superior de su vestimenta de entrenamiento dejando ver unos músculos en desarrollo

_-¡WOW!-O.O_

-Desde que tengo memoria, cuando alguien viene de visita mi madre y yo pasamos de ser los amigos de la familia a ser los sirvientes de la familia… eso es algo que me confundía a los 5 años.- decía Suoh.- a mí también me estorba la casaca.- e imitando a su compañero de entrenamiento siguió moviendo los chacos.

_-¡WOW!- O.O_

-Si ella es capaz de tratar a un hada de los deseos como su amiga, creo que tiene la capacidad para comprender que trate a mi guardaespaldas como mi amigo.- comentó Li al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad con su arma

-Lo sé, pero a veces mi madre…-

-Si vamos a hablar de madres la mía le gana a la tuya.- dijo Xiao divertido

-Regresando con la flor… ¿no crees que es linda?-

-O.O-

-Algo… ¿por?- preguntó Shaoran sin más

-¿Por? Admite que te atrae. Te conozco mejor que nadie y pude notar que la mirabas durante la cena.- decía el guardaespaldas

-No tengo porqué ocultarte nada y si lo hago tarde que temprano me descubrirás, así que te diré que…-

-¡KYA!- Sakura gritó porque de pronto vio algo en el pasillo

-¿Qué sucede?- salieron los dos a ver

-Señorita Kinomoto ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó Suoh

-Vi… vi… ¡un fantasma!- respondió tratando de recuperar el color

-¿Fantasma?- Shaoran lo pensó un momento.- Suoh llévala al cuarto de Mei y quédate con ellas.-

-Se fue por allá.- señaló la asustada

-Si. Acompáñeme señorita.- Suoh conocía bien a su protegido y sabía que algo no estaba bien, así que lo obedeció sin preguntas.

-Dudo que eso fuera un fantasma.- dijo el menor Li al tiempo que se dirigía a seguir al supuesto fantasma

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¿Dices que nadie puede verte en el mundo de los humanos? Este es el mundo de los humanos y puedo verte.- dijo Meiling analizando a Tomoyo

-Lo sé, pero es que tu y yo somos parecidas… de hecho eres más parecida a Sakura.- respondió Tomoyo

-¿Parecida a ella? Lo dudo, no me parezco a nadie. Soy la única que tiene ojos rojos.- recalcó Meiling lo que le decían en la escuela

-Eso es porque algunas flores cambian sus ojos de color, sus retoños no siempre heredan esa característica y se quedan con un color definido.- señaló el hada

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?- preguntó la chica Li

-¿No lo sabes?-

-Ya regresé mi padre nos dio permiso.- Sakura entró al cuarto después de tocar, tras de ella venía el guardaespaldas del menor de los Li

-Meiling, Xiaolang me dijo…- Suoh encontró a Tomoyo y a Meiling en pijama, como no era muy fijado en las chicas, sólo pudo ver a Meiling usando un short corto y una blusa sin mangas, lo que le causó silencio repentino

-¿Qué pasa Suoh?- preguntó sin más Mei

-Este… me disculpo por…- agachó de pronto la mirada

-¡No te disculpes! Todos nos disculpamos de la misma aburrida manera ¬¬. Como si nunca hubieras entrado sin tocar a mi habitación, somos amigos.- dijo Meiling

-Lo siento, Shaoran me pidió que las acompañara hasta que regresara.- por fin habló

-¿Regresar de dónde?-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Patio de la mansión Li

-Sé que están ahí.- dijo Shaoran al aire

-¿Con que los que te tienen confianza te dicen Shaoran? He aprendido de los Li estos meses.- respondió una voz de mujer

-Había sentido tu presencia desde hace tiempo, pero no podía ubicarte hasta hoy…- Li invocó su espada

-Eso es porque tres flores neutralizan algunos conjuros…- una mujer de larga cabellera rojiza y un traje de diseñador a doc se hizo presente

_-¿Tres?-_

-Mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki… y he venido a matarte… Shaoran.-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Cuarto de Meilling

-Siento una presencia extraña…- Sakura de pronto se apoyó en la cama

-¿Te sientes mal, Sakura?- se preocupó su mejor amiga

-Algo… no sé que me pasa…- respondió

-¡SUOH!- La llamo Gara de pronto entrando a la habitación

-¿Qué ocurre madre?-

-¿Estás sin camisa en el cuarto de Meiling con las invitadas?- lo acusó de pronto

-Eh 0//0 Shaoran me lo pidió.-

-¿Te pidió que estuvieras con ellas?- se extrañó Gara

-No, me pidió que me quedara con ellas vigilándolas.- respondió

-Entonces sácalas de aquí.- dijo de pronto

-¿Sucede algo malo?- se preocupó Meiling pero su respuesta vino cuando por la ventana entraron tres sujetos idénticos a los que intentaron llevarse a Sakura la primera vez

-¡Me persiguen!-T.T Se asustó la menor Kinomoto

-¡Suoh!- gritó Gara antes de enfrentárseles

-Lo sé. Señoritas por este lado.- Suoh abrió un pasadizo secreto en una pared.

-¿Cómo es que yo no sabía de eso?- se extrañó Meiling

-Este… no hay tiempo entren.- las tres obedecieron.- ¡Madre!-

-Descuida.- dijo Gara al tiempo que desvanecía al último. Momento en el cual empezaron a llegar más.-

-Te ayudaré.- dijo Suoh tomando posición de combate

-Xiaolang te dio una orden…-

-Pero…-

-¡Cúmplela! No te preocupes, yo extermino demonios como estos desde antes de que nacieras.- dijo esto sonriéndole a su hijo

-De acuerdo.- Suoh tomó el pasadizo por el que las chicas subieron antes y lo cerró.

-Vienen por la flor de cerezo… no se la llevarán tan fácil.-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Olvidaba mencionar, en este no saldrá Nagisa… la pareja de Suoh Takamura (de Clamp Campus Detectives) será otra chica, lo siento por los fanáticos de esta pareja. Ya notarán mi manía de unir a todos los personajes con su media naranja por más que se resistan

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨


	5. Chapter 5

El torneo de tres mundos

Capítulo 5: Previo encuentro

Algo de nomenclatura:

_Cursiva_ pensamientos

entre cruces+ lo que se dice por altavoz o por teléfono

(…) minutos más tarde

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Calles de la antes tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda:

- ¡Detrás de ti!- Touya alcanzó a girar y de su mano sacó un rayo que lanzó un rayo que eliminó al fantasma de una mujer.

- Lo lamento, no debía terminar así.- dijo colocando sus manos a forma de oración

- No es tu culpa, algunos entes no quieren ayuda. Están atrapados en este mundo por sus deseos pero cuando se entregan por completo a la sed de venganza no hay nada, ni una mano amiga que desee ayudarlos, que los haga ver su error y encontrar su camino. Touya, eliminarlo fue la única manera.- Yukito en forma de zorro (forma de Yue pero con orejas nn) colocó su mano en el hombro del hermano mayor de Sakura.

- Gracias.- dijo sin más y se dirigió a la salida del templo en ruinas donde realizaron el exorcismo. A Touya no le gustaba matar espíritus, prefería ayudarlos a ir al cielo.

- Llegamos tarde.- dijo un chico alto de unos 25 años que vestía jeans, tenis converse, camisa holgada y una gorra de Osaka. Era acompañado por un chico de 17 años rubio muy formalmente vestido.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Touya a los extraños fuera del templo

- Tranquilo Touya. Veníamos a ayudarte.- respondió serenamente el joven rubio

- No necesito su ayuda.- respondió a secas Touya

- Te enfrentaste al fantasma de una mujer que tenía fuertes deseos de venganza contra su asesino. Por el estado de tus ropas y el de tu compañero puedo saber que fue un encuentro difícil de ganar.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa extraña

- ¿Pueden verme?.- se sorprendió Yukito pues en su verdadera forma no era visible ante los ojos humanos normales

- Así es.- contestó sonriente el chico de ropa holgada

- Si buscan problemas…- Touya aumentó el poder de su aura notándose una envoltura naranja que lo rodeaba.- los encontraron.

- Espera, no venimos para eso. Tengo un mensaje para tu padre, el señor Fujitaka.- pidió el rubio

- ¿Qué clase de mensaje?- preguntó Touya

- Es sobre el solsticio de verano. Sobre su equipo vencedor, sobre tu hermana y… sobre la extraña muerte de tu madre, la princesa de las flores.- Esto último erizó la piel de Touya, ya que era posible que supieran que su madre era una princesa de las flores, pero sólo en su familia se sospechaba que su muerte fue extraña.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Patio de la mansión Li. Shaoran peleaba contra una extraña mujer llamada Kaho Mizuki.

- Si te rindes será menos doloroso.- Kaho levantaba su cascabel y la tierra se levantaba, era como si la manipulara a su gusto. Shaoran llevaba varios minutos tratando de atacarla pero le era difícil pensar en contraatacar si toda la tierra lo atacaba.

- ¡SHAORAN!- Meiling, Tomoyo y Sakura llegaban al patio después de atravesar el pasadizo oculto

- ¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó Tomoyo al ver la destrucción del hermoso patio que antes de cenar conocieron.

- ¡MEILING¡NO!- Kaho aprovechó la distracción de Shaoran para atacar a las chicas. Les arrojó una gran roca pero fue destruida por un enorme ave color blanca

- ¿Qué es eso?- se extrañó la mujer pelirroja

- Se llama Bingo y es un ave de paraíso; ¡Bongo, ataca!- el ave se lanzó a atacar a Kaho

- No me detendrá eso.- dijo al momento que le arrojaba más rocas, pero el ave esquivaba con facilidad- ¿Qué?- dijo cuando le atacó de frente y la tiró al suelo

- ¡Bingo es increíble!- Exclamó Sakura

- Así es, Suoh me la regaló para que me protegiera .- respondió Mei orgullosa de su ave que para su asombro caía frente a ellas. -¡QUE! Bingo.- se aproximó a recogerlo y observó que tenía una cuchilla clavada.

- Eso no es justo, peleen como se debe.- una niña albina les lanzó algunas cuchillas que fueron interceptadas por la espada de Shaoran

- ¡Shaoran!- exclamó su prima al ver que las había salvado

- Meiling entra a la casa y llévate a las otras.-

- Eso no será posible.- dijo una misteriosa mujer vestida de negro con gran escote.- Les he bloqueado el paso.-

- ¿Cuántas mujeres nos atacan?- temió Tomoyo

- Yo debería ser la única que derrote a Xiaolang Li.- se molestó Kaho.- Hinoto, Kaede, díganle al señor Clow que yo me encargaré de esto.-

- Descuida Kaho, sólo venimos a observar.- dijo la niña albina reconocida como Hinoto por Kaho.

- Lo siento, pero estoy aburrida y será divertido matar a estas niñas.- presumió Kaede.

- Lo siento.- Suoh sacó su lanza y amenazó a Kaede.- Primero me eliminarás a mí.-

- Por mí perfecto.- Kaede se lanzó a pelear contra el guardaespaldas del menor de los Li

- Entonces me divertiré por mi hermana.- Hinoto se lanzó a atacar a las tres chicas y Shaoran quiso impedirlo

- Quedamos en que tenemos un asunto pendiente.- Kaho le cerró a el paso a Shaoran construyendo una muralla de roca

- ¡Nos atacará!- se preocupó Tomoyo

- ¡NO!- gritó Sakura y un campo de fuerza las cubrió, lo que no previó Hinoto y se estrelló contra él

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso Kinomoto?- preguntó Meiling

- Solo quise hacerlo.- respondió asombrada

- Las flores se ponen violentas; tomen.- Hinoto les lanzó una esfera negra pero rebotó en el campo que hizo Sakura

- ¡Ya verán!- esta vez Hinoto sacó una de sus dagas y empezó a rasgar el campo de energía.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Mundo neutral; el príncipe veía por la ventana de su palacio la arena donde se realizarían los combates.

- La arena ha quedado lista, príncipe Ferio.- el mago principal del reino llegó acompañado de la guardia real.

- Gracias Guruclef..- respondió a secas dando la orden a los guardias de retirarse; más el mago principal se quedó con el príncipe

- ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti? Te noto algo decaído.- se preocupó el elfo

- No hay nada, sólo… tengo nostalgia. Mi hermana quería que esto se detuviera…- dijo sacando una foto de la desaparecida princesa que guardaba en su medallón

- Sé que esto no es de tu agrado. Pero los poderes superiores saben lo que hacen, no es nuestro deber juzgarlos sino apoyarlos y…-

- Lo sé Guruclef… pero desearía cumplir el sueño de mi hermana… detener esta masacre y unir a los 3 reinos como antes: el demoníaco, el neutral y el de los humanos; como era antes de que el concilio de hechiceros se formara.-

- Ferio, no seas tan exigente contigo mismo. Si sigues deseando fuertemente que ese sueño se cumpla podrías terminar siendo uno de los 16 líderes. ¿Arriesgarías tu vida por un sueño?- preguntó Guruclef

- No es cualquier sueño; es el sueño de mi hermana. Para ser uno de los 16 líderes de equipo del torneo sólo se necesita tener un deseo más fuerte que el resto de las personas… y créeme que lo tengo.- afirmó Ferio alejándose de Chef

- Ferio si mueres…-

- Lo sé; no habrá pilar en Céfiro. El mundo neutral se colapsará y el consejo de hechiceros se molestará de no tener más títeres- dijo marchándose a paso fuerte

- ¡Ferio! _Comprendo lo que sientes, pero no puedo dejar que seas uno de los 16 líderes de equipo a participar en el torneo… le prometí a Esmeralda que te cuidaría.-_ meditó Chef al ver a Ferio salir del recinto.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Casa Kinomoto:

- Mi nombre es Nokoru Imonoyama.- dijo el amable y sonriente chico rubio dejando su tasa de té.- y me acompaña Sorata Arisugawa; sacerdote principal del templo mayor de Céfiro.

- ¿Imonoyama? Eres el heredero del famoso clan de inversionistas mayoritarios de Tokio?- preguntó Fujitaka

- Así es n//n la verdad no me gusta mucho que me reconozcan por eso.- se sonrojó Nokoru

- Y si tu eres de Céfiro…- hablaba Fujitaka tratando de unir cabos

- Así es; significa que nací cerca de dónde nació su esposa, la bella Nadeshiko.- completó Sorata

- Desde que tengo memoria, he tenido la destreza para comunicarme con personas que no son de este mundo.- Nokoru se volvió serio.- supongo que podremos hablar de este tema libremente con el campeón del torneo pasado.

- Si… sé de lo que me hablas.- dijo Fujtaka esperando la continuación del comentario

- Bien. El hecho es que nací con una habilidad especial, puedo comunicarme con personas que ya fallecieron pero sólo si nacieron en el mundo neutral; soy una especie de Shaman, así me comuniqué con Sorata. Y he venido a aquí para darle un mensaje de su esposa. Ella me pidió que no participara en el torneo; si abre la puerta y decide participar… morirá.-

- ¿Qué? Mi padre no puede perder.- se molestó Touya.- él es el mejor amo del viento que existe y….-

- Espera Touya; él solo me dice lo que tu madre le pidió que hiciera.- Fujitaka interrumpió a su hijo.- Lamento hacerle esto a Nadeshiko, pero prometí a mi hermano que lo vería de nuevo. Amé a mi esposa, pero Seiichirō Aoki es mi hermano y me necesita, al igual que el resto de los amos del viento. Fuiste muy amable en cumplir la petición de mi esposa, ahora yo te pido que le comuniques mi negativa.- concluyó Fujitaka tratando de no sonar muy grosero

- Ella sabía que diría eso. Porque además le tiene otra petición: Lleve a Touya y a Sakura para que conozcan a sus primas.- agregó Nokoru

- ¿Primas?- se extrañó el hijo de Fujitaka

- Así es.- ahora contestó Sorata.- el señor Auki tiene tres preciosas hijas y además participarán algunas hijas de las primas de Nadeshiko.-

- Cállate, hablas de mis primas ¬¬- Se enceló inmediatamente Touya a pesar de no conocer a esos familiares

- Tranquilízate. nnU- le pidió Yukito deteniéndolo para que no matara a Sorata

- Esta decidido.- sonrió Fujitaka.- Llevaré a mis hijos conmigo.-

- Se lo comunicaré a Nadeshiko cuando regrese a Tokio.- dijo Nokoru

(…)

- Ese hombre llevará a sus hijos al torneo… aún sabiendo que le advirtieron su muerte.- comentó Sorata una vez que él y Nokoru dejaron la casa Kinomoto

- El futuro de Fujitaka estaba escrito, si él iba solo al torneo moriría, al llevar a Touya y Sakura… sólo se pone confuso.- confesó Nokoru al observar su esfera de cristal

- Creo que deberíamos ayudar a la señora Nadeshiko ayudando a su esposo.- comentó Sorata.- Después de todo ella fue mi compatriota y no queremos ver a una mujer triste.-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Mansión Li

- ¡Ieran!- Gara entró al salón principal donde las 4 hermanas de Shaoran peleaban contra sombras parecidas a las que ella ya había derrotado

- Está en su alcoba.- dijo Shiefa al tiempo que le aplicaba una llave de judo a su atacante

- Dijo que no permitiría que más espectros entraran.- añadió Feimei.

- Ya veo.- Gara dejó a las 4 herederas para abrirse camino y llegar hasta la habitación de la líder del clan. Al abrir la puerta, pudo observarla sentada en posición de Loto concentrando todo su poder.- Ahora lo veo, tienes un campo de fuerza que no permite que nada salga o entre de la casa.- varias sombras se hicieron presentes.- Tendré que defenderte mientras no puedes pelear.-

(…) Patio:

- ¡AH!- Suoh fue golpeado contra el piso, Kaede ató su látigo en el tobillo del guardaespaldas y lo levantaba como si nada por los aires para nuevamente azotarlo

- No eres rival para mí.- dijo Kaede azotándolo por enésima vez

- Tiene razón… _¿por qué no puedo pelear contra ella?-_ Suoh trataba de utilizar sus habilidades pero simplemente no podía utilizarlas

(…)

- Xiaolang… me estoy aburriendo de esto.- Kaho formó Golems de roca que peleaban contra Shaoran

- Si te aburres¿por qué no me atacas?- respondió molesto destrozando a un golem que inmediatamente se rehacía

- Quiero cansarte, pero tienes muchas energías.- respondió la mujer arreglándose las uñas

(…)

- Está rompiendo el campo de fuerza.- Tomoyo se asustaba de la fiereza que mostraba Hinoto mientras trataba de atacarlas

- ¿Qué podremos hacer?- Sakura trataba de idear un plan.- No sé cómo pelear contra estas cosas

- Yo sí.- respondió Meiling dejando a su ave.- cuando te dé la señal abre tu escudo y salgan corriendo.

- ¡Meiling!- Tomoyo se asustó por esa respuesta

- No tenemos opción… son mis invitadas y debo protegerlas.- les sonrió Meiling

- ¡Espera!- Sakura quiso detenerla

- ¡Sakura!- Tomoyo le tomó la mano a su mejor amiga

- No estas sola en esto.- Sakura tomó a Meiling con su otra mano.- Yo… ¡Deseo que todo esto termine!- el campo que las protegía se desvaneció; las tres brillaron pero Tomoyo brilló más intensamente cegando a todos por un momento.

(…)

- ¿Qué fue eso?- se sorprendió Kaede.- ¿Dónde está?.- se refería a Suoh que ya se había liberado de su látigo

- Siento hacerle esto a una dama.- dijo atacando con uno de sus rayos que la envió lejos pero fue atrapada por un chico de 14 años de cabello castaño muy sonriente

- Lo siento madre. Me descubrieron.- se disculpó al momento de colocarla amablemente en el piso

- ¿Vieron eso?- se sorprendió Meiling

- Ese chico levito en el aire.- contestó Tomoyo

- ¿Eso es algo raro? O.o- dijo Sakura

- Akira, te dije que permanecieras en bajo perfil.- le reprendió Kaede

- Madre, intenté hacerlo. Pero esas tres me descubrieron.- se excusó señalando a Meiling, Sakura y Tomoyo

- ¡OYE! Tenemos nombres. òó- le reclamó Meiling

- ¿Dónde está tu otra madre?- preguntó Kaede a Akira

- No lo sé; hubo el destello y la perdí de vista.- contestó el castaño al tiempo que Hinoto se levantaba de entre escombros

- ¡Esas tres! Me arrojaron lejos.- dijo sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas

- Nuestro trabajo es asegurar que Kaho cumpla su misión. Esta pelea la guardaremos como secreto.- Kaede fue interrumpida por Kaho que caía frente a ellos derrotada por Shaoran

- Gracias a ese destello, la señorita Mizuki se distrajo y pude dejarla inconsciente con una llave de karate. Por favor retírense del hogar Li.- Shaoran estaba notablemente agotado y con sus ropas rasgadas, más tenía la convicción firme de defender su casa

- Lo sentimos, pero no podemos hacer eso.- se disculpó Akira.- Tenemos la misión de asegurarnos que Xiaolang Li muera el día de hoy nn.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan sonriente?.- Meiling se acercó velozmente y le dio una bofetada a Akira.- Si hablas de eliminar a mi primo, primero me eliminas a mí.- dijo poniendo pose de pelea

- ¿Te atreves a golpear a mi hijo?- se molestó Hinoto

- Chiquilla desvergonzada.- se molestó Kaede

- No permitiré que dañen a Meiling.- se acercó Suoh

- Ni nosotros.-

- ¡IERAN!- las dos mujeres se sorprendieron de ver a la líder, las herederas y el resto de los sirvientes del clan

- Detuvimos a los espectros que nos atacaban. He abierto la barrera que protegía la casa Li y no queda ninguno. ¿Pueden tres mujeres contra treinta soldados de la casa Li?- dijo Ieran con autoritarismo

- Ganaron esta vez… pero sólo te quedan 3 días de paz.- Kaede soltó una bomba de humo y desaparecieron

- ¿Quiénes eran ellos?.¿Qué pasará en 3 días?- preguntó Fuutie

- …- Ieran no sabía si responder a esas preguntas

- ¡Ieran! Te busca la sacerdotisa de las flores.- Gara llegó a interrumpir la posible explicación que diera la líder Li.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

(…)

- ¡DUELE!- Meiling se quejaba de las curaciones que le hacía una de sus primas

- Deja de quejarte, Bingo no se quejó y esta bien. ¿Verdad Bingo?- Fanren se dirigía al pequeño canario que estaba dentro de su jaula de oro

- ¿Cómo es posible que esa ave tan grande se haya convertido en ese canario tan pequeño?- preguntó Sakura observándolo de cerca

- Es porque Bingo es especial. -Respondió su dueña.- Cuando tenía tres años Suoh me lo regaló. Dijo que me protegería siempre. ¡DUELE!- se volvió a quejar ante el remedio que le aplicaban

- Listo, ya terminé. Sigues pequeña Sakura.- dijo la Li especialista en botánica

- La verdad… mejor espero a llegar a mi casa nnU. _Después de ver lo que le dolía a Meiling me aguanto el dolor de los moretones_.- respondió Sakura

- No duele tanto, mira.- dijo aplicando el remedio en un pequeño hematoma que tenía en el brazo.-

- ¡Ay!.- A Sakura le dolió más de lo que expresó

- ¡Caray! Creo que entonces sí duele.- Fanren observó el frasco con detenimiento

- ¡Te dije que dolía!- se quejó Meiling

- Eso es extraño. Generalmente me aplico esto y no duele. Está elaborado con sábila y hierbas medicinales- respondió untándose a ella misma en una pequeña herida.- No siento nada, y como Meilling exagera pensé que no les afectaría. Buscaré otro remedio entonces.- dijo levantándose y dejando a las 3 en la enfermería

- Si claro, después de que lloré como por 2 horas ¬¬- se quejó Meiling

- Mejor nos curaré con mi magia.- Tomoyo dio una vuelta y alzó los brazos y ahora ella y Sakura no tenían heridas

- ¿Por qué no hicieron eso antes? T.T- preguntó Meiling

- No se me ocurrió nnU- se disculpó el hada

- ¬¬

- ¿En qué piensas Sakura?.- preguntó Tomoyo tratando de desviar el enojo de Meiling

- En Xiaolang….- respondió automáticamente

- O.O

- O.O

- …o//o quiero decir en… lo que le pasó… digo, en que… que… que…-o//o

- ¡Ya regresé!- Fanren traía otro frasco

- ¡Qué bueno! Porque necesito que me cures nnU- respondió Sakura esperando que con la distracción Tomoyo y Meiling no tomaran muy en cuenta su anterior respuesta.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- ¡Fallaron!-

- Lo sentimos amo…- quiso disculparse Kaede

- ¡Silencio!- Clow la calló

- Todo fue mi culpa, descubrieron mi presencia y anularon mi poder de bloqueo.- respondió Akira.- No castigue a mis madres.-

- Si así fue, no me toca a mí castigarte. ¡Eriol!- llamó Clow

- ¿Llamaste padre?- dijo el chico de lentes aproximándose

- Debes disciplinar a tus sirvientes.- Clow le entregó un látigo con la punta al rojo vivo.- y de paso a los míos.

- Tomaré tus consejos muy en serio, padre.- dijo levantando el látigo y disciplinando a los sirvientes.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- ¡Es tarde para ir a la escuela!- Sakura se vistió rápidamente con su uniforme, se le olvidó que no estaba en su casa y se apresuraba a encontrar la salida de la mansión Li. Tanto que olvidó que podría perderse. –_Me perdí de nuevo T.T Llegaré tarde._- entonces reconoció la puerta frente a ella, era la de Shaoran, así que decidió pedirle ayuda para salir de ahí

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con voz fría a Sakura apenas puso un pie en su habitación. Se cubría con una toalla pues acababa de salir de bañarse.

- Este… yo…

- No me quites el tiempo.- dijo dándole la espalda y buscando sus cosas para vestirse

- Yo vine para pedirte que…- Sakura entró a la habitación de Li pero tropezó con algo y en su búsqueda de equilibrio se agarró de lo primero que alcanzó pero lo primero que alcanzó fue la toalla de Shaoran.

- O//O-

- O//O-

- Oye Shaoran, Meiling y Tomoyo me preguntan si…- Suoh observó la escena de Sakura en el piso y Shaoran tratando de taparse- Bueno yo no vi nada.- dijo cerrando la puerta

(…)

- ¡Buenos días hermanito!- saludó Feimei a su hermano mientras ella comía cereal

- -//-

- ¡Qué cara¿Pasó algo malo?

- ¬¬-

- Eto… -//-. – Sakura entró al comedor.- ¡Buenos días!- saludó con la cabeza agachada

- ¡Buenos días Sakura!- saludó Meiling

- ¡Buenos días! El día de hoy iremos directamente a tu escuela, ya se esta haciendo tarde.- dijo Tomoyo

- Si, lo supuse. Me disponía a salir pero me encontré con…- Sakura detuvo su relato y volteó a ver a Xiaolang que tenía la cara roja como tomate.- Suoh, que me dijo que era costumbre que todos desayunaran juntos.- el guardaespaldas parado atrás de su protegido no pudo más que soportar la risa que quería soltar después de recordar la forma en que los había encontrado antes; sólo se detuvo ante la mirada asesina de Xiaolang.

- Espero que su estancia en la casa Li haya borrado la mala impresión que mi hijo les dio hace unos días.- dijo Ieran

- Descuide, la imagen de toda la familia Li es positva… ¿cierto Sakura?- respondió Tomoyo para después dirigirse a su amiga

- Cierto lo es. _¿La impresión de Xiaolang¿Qué impresión tengo de él?-_ se preguntaba Sakura mientras se desarrolló el desayuno.

(…)

- ¿Tienen todo con ustedes?- preguntó Shiefa

- Si, sólo traía mi mochila y no saqué nada de ella.- aseguró Sakura

- Si olvidas algo te lo mandaremos a tu casa.-

- Gracias, son muy amables.- agradeció la menor Kinomoto

- Nos retiramos madre.- se despidió Shaoran haciendo que su espada destellara

- ¿Qué? O.O- se sorprendió Sakura

- Es que llegaste tarde al desayuno.- comentó Tomoyo.- arreglaron que el joven Xiaolang, Takamura y Meiling nos acompañaran a Tomoeda.-

- ¡QUE! O.O-

- Así es, no podemos dejarlas solas, es posible que esos extraños seres intenten secuestrarte de nuevo.- afirmó Meiling.- si eso llegara a pasar, nosotros tres te protegeremos Kinomoto. Mi familia tiene la tradición de cuidar a sus amistades n.

- Siendo así esta bien, sólo… en el desayuno me llamaste por mi nombre y me gustaría que así me llamaran… todos, ya que ahora todos somos amigos.- agregó sonriendo Sakura

- Si es así, a mí también pueden llamarme por mi nombre.- secundó Tomoyo

- Esto significa que Suoh puede sentarse con nosotros a comer n.n.- dijo Sakura dirigiéndose específicamente a él

- Lo agradezco señ…. Sakura.- dijo el chico de cabello azul

- n.n-

- Es hora de irnos ¬¬- Shaoran abrió el portal teletransportándose a Tomoeda.

- ¡Sakura y Tomoyo son adorables!- dijo Feimei

- Si, en verdad que son niñas muy tiernas, pero creo que a ti te pareció más adorable el hermano de Sakura…- dijo en tono burlón Shiefa

- ¡QUE! No es cierto n//n no sé de que hablan.- Feimei se hizo la que no entendía

- Si van a juntar a Feimei con Touya… ¡tienen mi apoyo!- dijo Futtie

- ¡Eres la mayor y no dejas de ser infantil:P-

- Tienes 24 años… él tiene 23… pero para el amor no hay edad.- agregó Fanren

- ¡QUE SE CALLEN x//x -

(…)

- Ieran…- Gara tocó la puerta de la biblioteca

- Pasa. Estaba revisando unos libros de hechizos, hay algunos que no he utilizado en años y no recordaba.- mencionó la matriarca Li al tiempo que acomodaba algunos papiros

- Ellos… no quieren a Sakura Kinomoto.- afirmó la guardaespaldas.- ¿Porqué no les adviertes?-

- ¿Estaría de más decirles que en realidad buscan a la princesa Tomoyo? Ellas están juntas, no cambiaría en nada, sería solo preocuparlos demás.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Para diferenciar a Seiichiro Aoki de Seishiro Sakurazukamori escribí a éste último como Seishirou.

Ya aparecieron los 3 miembros principales de Clamp Campus Detective, aunque cada uno tiene un bando diferente y en 20 máscaras Akira Ijyuin tenía 2 madres que eran gemelas; bueno aquí sus dos madres son Kaede y Hinoto, no sabe cual es la verdadera y


	6. Chapter 6

El torneo de tres mundos

Capítulo 6: Dos días

Algo de nomenclatura:

_Cursiva_ pensamientos

entre cruces+ lo que se dice por altavoz o por teléfono

(…) minutos más tarde

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Nada de sol, oscuridad y humedad… algo de luz ocasional, miedo, frío y preocupación. Eso es lo que percibía la reina de las flores; el hada Sonomi.

- _Tomoyo… ¿qué estarás haciendo?-_ Sonomi estaba en una cama mal hecha (por ser un calabozo, obvio :P) pero tenía una sonda que le quitaba sangre de su brazo izquierdo. De pronto, la puerta de su celda se abrió de pronto sacándola de sus pensamientos, la figura que veía cada dos días le hablaba como se había vuelto una costumbre desde hace un par de años.

- Los guardias me dicen…- Clow se acercaba a Sonomi y ella se incorporó en su cama para quedar sentada.-… me dicen que no has comido el día de hoy. ¿Qué pasa?- Clow pasó su mano sobre la mejilla de su prisionera.- ¿No es de tu agrado lo que te dieron hoy?-

- Es… es…- Sonomi agachó la mirada y soltó un par de lágrimas; se volteó a ver a Clow directamente a los ojos pero éste le cayó colocando un dedo en sus labios.

- No digas más. Ven.- Clow sacó la aguja de la sonda a su prisionera y le condujo a un jardín que lucía olvidado; en el centro estaba el tronco de lo que parecía ser un roble seco y había un par de aves que buscaban en la árida tierra algo para comer; lo único que rescataba la imagen era la pequeña fuente cuya agua cristalina contrastaba con el resto del paisaje.- sé que está descuidado y olvidado… pero es el lugar con más sol de todo mi palacio (N/A: era pobre y humilde Clow, sólo tenía un palacio)

- n.n- Sonomi sólo sonrió, se soltó del brazo de Clow que le había servido de apoyo y se dirigió a aquélla árida parte. Tan solo con el primer toque de su pie descalzo aquél jardín empezó a cobrar vida. Sonomi empezó a cantar y dar varios giros al tiempo que pasaba por toda esa tierra antes desierta que ahora parecía el jardín del edén. Se sentó al pie del tronco seco de roble que había logrado hacer florecer como un cerezo, las pequeñas aves ahora revoloteaban alrededor de ella mientras les sonreía alegre de por fin sentir el sol.

- Por fin logré que sonrieras.- Clow se acercó hasta sentarse junto a Sonomi y las aves se espantaron

- Hacía mucho… que no sentía el sol…- dijo ella elevando su rostro para recibir los rayos del astro rey.- Gracias.- le dijo con una sonrisa

- Veo que algo todavía te preocupa.- Clow tomó el rostro de la reina entre sus manos.- ¿Qué es?-

- Es…- la flor de ciruelo suspiró profundamente.- hace años que no sé nada de mi hija Tomoyo. No sé cómo estará y…-

- Yo comprendo.- le dijo Clow.- si tuviera años sin ver a mi hijo me deprimiría igual.- Clow creó una esfera azul con su mano y se la aproximó a Sonomi que al ver la imagen proyectada cambió su rostro.

- ¡TOMOYO!- tomó la mano de Clow para acercarse la imagen de su hija, estaba con tres chicos de china y alguien que se parecía a su fallecida prima.- La hija de Nadeshiko; Sakura… eso quiere decir que la encontró, todo este tiempo Tomoyo ha estado al cuidado de Fujitaka. Esto me pone muy aliviada. Gracias Fijitaka… y gracias a ti, por mostrarme a Tomoyo.- dijo sonriéndole a Clow

- De nada.- sonrió él regresando el gesto. Apenas se creó un silencio de unos segundos y la esfera explotó causando un sobresalto en ambos.- ¿Estas bien?-

- Si, solo me asusté. ¿Y tu?- preguntó Sonomi.- ¡Estas sangrando!-

- Estoy bien. Es sólo un rasguño, afortunadamente tu mano estaba bajo la mía no sufriste daño alguno… ¿Qué haces?- Sonomi concentró su poder y curó la pequeña herida en la mano de Clow

- Te curé.- respondió a secas la reina de las flores

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Soy tu raptor, soy el culpable de que no estés con tu hija ni en tu reino…-

- Clow yo…-

- Mi señor.- entró Kaho de pronto

- Dime.- Clow inmediatamente se levantó y recobró su tono amenazador de siempre

- El Sakurazukamori desea hablarle de la poción que le solicitó.- dijo la dama pelirroja

- Bien, iré en seguida. Retírate.- ordenó Clow

- Si, señor.- Kaho sólo se retiró de la vista de su amo puesto que detrás de una columna escuchaba lo que hablaba con Sonomi, ya llevaba vigilándolos de cerca varios días.

- Sonomi… te acompañaré a tu cuarto.- dijo Clow ayudando a la reina a levantarse

- No. Si me llevas a mi cuarto… podrán rastrearme. Llévame al calabozo.- pidió la madre de Tomoyo

- Pero es que no logro entenderte; tengo una habitación para ti y prefieres estar en una mazmorra. Eres una reina, no mereces ese tipo de trato, no eres ningún criminal.- ahora le tocó a Sonomi silenciar a Clow con su dedo índice

- Sabes que cometo un crimen al romper las reglas de las hadas; estar contigo… ayudarte a obtener más fuerza con mi sangre, todo esto por estar enamo…- Clow abrazó fuertemente Sonomi

- Agradezco lo que haces por mí. Te lo compensaré, las veces que sea necesario, sólo espera a que gane el torneo. Hasta entonces, no hablemos de eso. Por favor, se paciente.-

- Clow…- Sonomi solo recibió y correspondió el abrazo mientras alguien los observaba con recelo

- _Maldición… esto no es parte de mi plan. Te maldigo Sonomi.- _

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Árbol de la fraternidad de la escuela secundaria Tomoeda:

- ¡Llegamos!- anunció Meiling saltando de alegría.- ¿Esta es una escuela? Nunca había estado en una antes. °O°-

- Cierto, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de ver una escuela. Es inmensa ¿no te parece Xiaolang?- agregó Suho emocionado

- No es la gran cosa.- dijo Xiaolang a secas

- ¿Qué te ocurre Tomoyo?- Sakura notó la expresión en la cara de su amiga

- Madre…-

- Tomoyo, sé que extrañas a tu madre y…-

- No es eso.- Tomoyo interrumpió a su amiga.- Sentí que ella me veía y por un leve instante escuché me llamaba..- dijo levantando su vista al cielo tratando de percibir a su madre.

- Eso quiere decir…- Skaura temía decir algo que entristeciera a su amiga

- ¡Eso quiere decir que esta con vida!.- Tomoyo sonrió ampliamente pero derramó algunas lágrimas.- ¡TE ENCONTRARÉ MADRE!- gritó a los cuatro vientos

- Te ayudaré Tomoyo yo…-

- ¡Kinomoto!- dos compañeras de atletismo que la vieron desde lejos se le acercaban

- Son Tashikawa y Takenouchi. Actúen normales.- dijo Sakura a los chicos de China.- ¡Hola!- les dijo a las otras agitando el brazo

- ¿Dónde te metiste? Yamato nos dijo que…-

- ¡SORA! No seas grosera; saludemos a sus amigos .- intervino la de cabello rosa

- Hola. Ustedes son…-

- Son Suoh Takamura, Meiling y Xiaolang Li. Son… mis amigos de… correspondencia por e-mail lejanos n.nU- inventó rápidamente Sakura

- Yo soy Mimí Tashikawa ¿eres Xiaolang Li?.¿Vienes de China?- dijo la pelirrosado tomando el brazo del chico Li.- Ella es Sora.-

- Mucho gusto señorita.- respondió Xiaolang con algo de confusión por la extrema confianza que mostraba la desconocida

- Momento¿chico chino?.¡Eres el novio de Kinomoto!- expresó Sora

- ¡Novio!- O.O se sorprendieron los demás

- Así es. Yamato nos contó que el día de ayer él saltó del árbol de la fraternidad y se presentó como tu novio. Por eso es que ya no salieron.-

- Este…- O//OSakura estaba muy roja por lo que se rumoraba por la escuela

- ¿Eres su novio?- Mimí soltó a Xiaolang al hacer esta pregunta

- _Tal vez con eso me deje de molestar_.- pensó el chico.- Si, lo soy.-

- O.O- todos los demás estaban sumamente sorprendidos por esa respuesta

- O//O _¿Lo somos?-_ se preguntó Sakura

- ¿Y porque están tan alejados?- Mimi ahora los ponía juntos.- Se ven tan lindos uno al lado del otro. ¿Cómo no lo ví antes? Son una pareja perfecta n.n-

- _¿Por qué hizo eso?_ O//O- pensó Sakura

- _¿No me va a dejar de molestar esa niña Tashikawa¿cuándo se va?_¬¬- pensó Shaoran

- Si, creo que Mimí tiene razón.- meditó Sora

- De hecho mi primo nunca se había visto tan lindo al lado de una chica.- agregó Meiling uniéndose a las otras 2

- _¡QUE!_ ¬¬- Xiaolang vió feo a su parienta

- De hecho… creo que mi amigo debería abrazarla para tomarle una fotografía.- dijo Suoh divertido

- ¡_QUE!¬¬_ Te voy a matar.- dijo entre dientes Xiaolang

- Pero no tenemos cámara.- se lamentó Mimí

- Yo sí. Como veníamos a Japón por vacaciones decidí traerla.- Meiling mostró su cámara

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¬¬- le preguntó Xiaolang, Meiling sólo rodó los ojos hacia un hada capaz de teletransportar cosas llamada Tomoyo que se había vuelto cómplice del acto, total, para las humanas era invisible.- ¬¬

- Colóquense aquí.- Mimi los movió un poco.- Ahora un abrazo.- nn

- O//O- Sakura no decía nada, sólo se movió conforme la acomodaban

- --U- Shaoran no decía nada

- Xiaolang; Abraza a tu novia.- dijo Meiling divertida

- ¡Cierto!- Secundó Suoh

- ¬¬ ; -- Espero que me dejen en paz…- pensó Xiaolang al momento que le colocaba un brazo por la espalda a Sakura

- O//O _Me esta abrazando_.- pensaba la confundida Kinomoto

- Más juntos…- señaló Mimí enfocando la imagen.- ¡PERFECTO!- disparó el flash de la cámara digital

- ¡Quiero verla!- Meiling se movió a ver la pantallita.- Esta linda.- indirectamente la movió para que Tomoyo también la observara y diera su aprobación

- Tendrás que mandarme una copia.- nn dijo Mimí a Meiling.- esta es mi dirección de email.- le dio una papeleta con su dirección electrónica.

- ¡Por supuesto! nn.- el sonido de la campana anunció que era hora de que entraran a clases

- Es hora de irnos Kinomoto.- dijo Sora quien había estado callada casi todo el tiempo

- Yo las alcanzo luego O//O.- articuló con dificultad la sonrojada Sakura

- Bien. Nos veremos después. Gusto en conocerlos.- sonrió Mimí y se retiró con su amiga Sora

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Mimí?-preguntó Sora cuando caminaba con su amiga a solas hacia el salón

- Simple, le recordaremos a ese cabeza dura de Yamato que Kinomoto tiene novio y por fin se fijará en ti n.n-

- Gracias… 0//0 pero… no sé si Yamato sea capaz de olvidar a Sakura Kinomoto.- dijo cabizbaja Sora, ella es alguien especial, muchos lo sienten.

(…)

- Por fin se fueron.- suspiró aliviada Meiling.- me agradan pero no son candidatas a ser mis amigas si no pueden hablar con Tomoyo n.-

- Gracias por decir eso Meiling, pero no deberías juzgar a las personas por algo que no pueden hacer.- agradeció el hada

- Xiaolang… ya puedes dejar de posar para la foto.- dijo Suoh divertido al notar que su amigo permanecía en la misma posición de la fotografía

- O//O- Sakura estaba estática

- Ya lo sé. Deja de molestar ¬//¬.- Xiaolang se alejó sin decir nada más

- ¡ESPERA! XIAOLANG, no te enojes… fue un juego.- Suoh siguió a su amigo

- O//O _Me abrazó para la fotografía… pudo decir que no, pudo simplemente decir no me molesten o algo así pero…_- Sakura seguía como ida en su mundo

- Si te preguntas porqué Xiaolang no dijo nada…- Meiling le adivinó los pensamientos a Sakura.- es porque quiso deshacerse de la chica pelirosa amablemente. Él nunca dañaría a una mujer.-

- Pero quiso matar a Sakura.- dijo Tomoyo preocupada.

- Eso fue porque estaba sumamente desesperado; pero si me lo preguntan, estoy segura que no lo habría hecho. Recuerden que puso a dormir a Tomoyo para que no interfiriera en la persecución.- Sakura y Tomoyo recordaron que eso había ocurrido.- además gracias a su negación de pelear con mujeres sus cuatro hermanas lo entrenaron para esquivar varios ataques a la vez y se hizo resistente a los venenos.-

- Cierto…- meditó Sakura recordando cuando Tomoyo le lanzó sus esporas paralizadoras y no le afectó tanto. -Ahora lo entiendo. Lo extraño fue que ellas usaron unas esporas parecidas pero a Touya no pareció afectarle.- agregó analizando la noche en que la quisieron secuestrar.- No sé que tipo de resistencia tenga mi hermano contra los venenos.

- Según me dijeron esas esporas no funcionan en las hadas de las flores ya que ellas mismas neutralizan sus ataques.- dijo Meiling.- Es obvio que siendo tu una flor tu hermano lo sea.-

- ¡QUE! Mi hermano… ¿pero eso cómo pudo ser?- exclamó Sakura

- Señorita, el timbre sonó hace casi 15 minutos ¿qué hace afuera de su salón de clases?- preguntó una maestra que la escuchó gritar

- Este…- Sakura de pronto recordó que estaba en su escuela.- Si ya voy a clases.- se retiró corriendo

- Y usted jovencita…- la maestra se volteó hacia Meiling puesto que ella si era visible para los humanos.- extraño, no hay nadie. Creo que se fue mientras regañaba a la otra.- dijo yéndose del patio

(…)

- Te dije que era mejor volar que desaparecer.- Tomoyo se burlaba del engaño hacia la maestra. Ahora estaba sentada junto a Meiling en la azotea de la escuela.

- Cierto, para la próxima avísame no suelo volar seguido.- nn se quejó la china

- ¿A dónde se habrán metido Xiaolang y Suoh?- preguntó Tomoyo

- Descuida, se saben cuidar. Lo que yo quiero hacer… es conocer esta ciudad.- dijo Meiling parándose.- ¡VAMOS! Casi nunca salgo de la casa Li y existe un gran mundo por ver.

- Por lo visto tienes grandes deseos de turistear.- dijo Tomoyo

- Así es. El deseo de viajar lo heredé de mi tío Subaru. Él siempre soñó con viajar alrededor de todo el mundo. Pienso que es un sueño maravilloso. ¿No lo crees Tomoyo?-

- Si. El mundo es enorme y pequeño a la vez; eso es lo que se cuenta en el reino de las hadas de las flores.- dijo la princesa

- ¿Me mostrarás tu reino algún día?- preguntó Meiling

- ¡Por supuesto! Pero hoy solo te mostraré Tomoeda.-

- Con eso me basta por hoy.- ambas chicas bajaron del tejado para pasear por la ciudad.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Reino de las flores

- Si faltan 2 días… eso quiere decir que es pasado mañana.- revisó Chiharu las notas del torneo

- ¿Las flores mandaremos equipo? Recuerden que nuestra reina no está y la princesa…-

- Descuida Naoko. Estoy segura que la princesa irá.- dijo la sacerdotisa de las hadas

- ¡Arashi! – se sorprendió Naoko

- Hablé con la señora Ieran. Me aseguró que la princesa Tomoyo es la encargada de cumplir 1000 deseos a la hija de Nadeshiko; según lo que me confirmó el sacerdote del templo de Céfiro: Fujitaka cumplirá el deseo de Nadeshiko; llevará a sus hijos al torneo.- dijo Arashi

- ¿Y cuando viste a Sorata?- preguntó Chiharu

- Lo vi hace tiempo.- dijo Arashi algo nerviosa

- ¿En serio? Porque tal pareciera que se "vieron" hace unos minutos.- agregó inquiriosa la flor pelirroja de 2 coletas

- Claro que no -//- dijo Arashii volteando su roja cara

- Entonces no deberías cambiar de estilo, tu cabello lacio se ve bien.- complementó Naoko sonriente

- Mi cabello…- Arashi se vio al espejo y se sorprendió ya que no esperaba tener el cabello tan enredado. Para todos era sabido que Arashi cuidaba su cabello recelosamente y solo Sorata lo acariciaba mientras "conversaban".

- O//O ¡SOY LA SACERDOTISA DE LAS HADAS DE LAS FLORES! Deberían respetarme más.- òó gritó molesta Arashi mientras Naoko y Chiharu reían

- Arashi tiene razón.- Utako llegó a silenciar a las otras.- Tenemos problemas más graves que el simple hecho de que Arashii niegue su romance….-

- ¬¬ ¡Que ayuda!- se quejó la sacerdotisa

- … el caso es determinar si el reino de las flores participará en el torneo. Como jefa de las consejeras es mi deber poner orden y exigirles acción inmediata.- ante las palabras de Utako, Chiharu y Naoko se sintieron un poco culpables por reír antes.-… ¡JAJAJA! Se lo creyeron.- soltó la risa después de cambiar su cara severa

- °.- caída de las demás

- Si debemos determinarlo por el bien de nuestro pueblo, pero dejaríamos de ser hadas si olvidamos reír.- dijo la superior animando al equipo

- Y no debemos preocuparnos más por eso.-

- ¡Rika!- se sorprendió Chiharu de la compañía que tenía su amiga del consejo

- Porque he traído a la nueva esperanza del reino de las flores para este torneo; conozcan a Kamui y los hermanos Fuma y Kotori; flores de girasol, crisantemo y margarita respectivamente.- presentó Rika

- Son los tipos de flores más fuertes.- expresó Naoko

- ¿Están seguros de querer ir al torneo?- preguntó Arashii.- podrían perder la vida.-

- Estamos concientes de eso…- contestó Kotori.- pero le prometí a mi madre que cumpliría su sueño.-

- Nuestras madres fueron amigas desde mucho tiempo atrás. Ellas participaron junto a Nadeshiko y la reina Sonomi en el torneo pasado; su sueño fue que nosotros participáramos representando al reino.- agregó Kamui

- Yo apoyo la moción de Rika.- dijo Naoko.- son flores muy fuertes y provienen de una línea de tradición.-

- Yo secundo la moción.- apoyo Rika.- las 3 hadas del consejo estamos de acuerdo. Solo falta el voto de la jefa.- todos miraron a Utako

- Son 3 votos que forman el 50; como jefa voto a favor de este equipo.- determinó Utako

- Yo seré el cuarto miembro.- dijo Arashi.- conozco a una chica cuya madre fue un hada de las flores y su padre un sacerdote de los Inugami, los espíritus perros. Ella es una flor de gardenia. Se nos unirá en el torneo.-

- Bien, en ese caso; el equipo de las flores está completo.- afirmó Utako.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Palacio Céfiro:

-Terminé.- Guruclef salió de su meditación profunda y observó la lista que escribió su ayudante para él. Durante estos transes Clef habla, pero no recuerda lo que dice. Por ello, su asistente escribe lo que habla durante el proceso.-

-El nombre del príncipe no aparece señor, creo que su preocupación es exagerada, si me permite decirlo.- expresó la joven rubia

-Lo sé Eri, pero algo me dice que a pesar de que mis predicciones pocas veces son erradas, Ferio querrá participar. Su deseo… parece más fuerte que el de muchos que he visto.- respondió el mago

-¡Equipo Duklyon reportándose!- un rayo azul y uno rojo aparecieron de pronto

-¡Ya era hora! Se tardaron demasiado.- regañó Eri

-No es mi culpa.- dijo uno al tiempo que sus trajes desaparecían y dejaban ver a dos jóvenes apuestos.- es culpa de Kentaro.-

-¿Mi culpa?- se quejó el otro

- Pues claro, tu pistola se quedó sin carga y tuvimos que esperar.- expresó Takeshi

-Takepón tiene razón, fue mi culpa u.u- expresó Kentaro

-¡No me digas así!- se molestó Takeshi

-¿Se puede saber… para qué querían sus armas? Su trabajo era solo observar al príncipe.- se molestó Eri

-Pues si, pero somos sus guardias y el señor Guruclef nos exigió discreción. ¿Qué es más sospechoso que un guardia sin armas?- preguntó Kentaro

-… el príncipe no tendría porque saber que tu arma no estaba cargada ¬¬.- expresó molesta la rubia

-… Cierto :S-

- y entonces que pudieron averiguar.- antes que empezara otra discusión, o guerra ya que Eri tenía su mazo materializado, Clef intervino

-Tengo el reporte detallado.- expresó Takepón, digo Takeshi.- a las 6:00 el príncipe despertó, a las 6:02 se levantó de la cama, a las 6:03 se puso su sandalia derecha, a las 6:03.30 se puso su sandalia izquierda, a las 6:04 abrió la ventana sur de su habitación, a las 6:05 respiró el aire del alba, a las 6:06…-

-¿Tienes algo menos específico?- se exasperó la rubia con esos detalles

-Pues… - Kentaro sacó su hoja de reporte condensada.- en resumen: despertó, se arregló, desayunó, convivió con las criaturas del jardín, entrenó hasta el mediodía, se fue a un lugar misterioso al cual no pudimos acceder, regresó para armar su prototipo de meca…-

-¿Qué?- se sorprendieron Eri y Clef

-Si, tiene un prototipo genial con armas de alto calibre y…-

-¡Eso no! Lo que dijiste del lugar misterioso.- dijo Eri

-Pues como lo mencionó Kentaro, no pudimos entrar, aún después de ver cómo abrió la puerta en el jardín de jazmines.- comentó Takeshi

-Iré a investigar. Ferio no suele tener secretos, es una persona muy abierta hacia los demás. Ustedes prepárense para el torneo, hagan el plan de protección con los planos del estadio.- Guruclef salió de la habitación algo preocupado por el príncipe.

-Irá al lugar misterioso.- dijo Kentaro

-¿Eres detective o que?- Eri se puso sarcástica ante ese comentario

-Pues no estaría mal, seríamos algo como ¡Equipo superespecial detectives Duklyon! Descubrimos cualquier tipo de lugar misterioso.- dijo Kentaro

-Lugar misterioso. Ya fue mucho hablar de eso.- se quejó Eri

-Es que en verdad es un lugar misterioso.-

-Muy misterioso.-

-¬¬ saben que los golpearé ¿verdad?-

(…)

-_Aquí es. Esta protegido por magia secreta_.- Guruclef enfocó su puntería y pudo abrir la puerta mencionada por el par Duklyon. Caminó un par de metros y después visualizó de espaldas a Ferio hablando con un conocido del castillo

-Está listo, creo que es de mis mejores trabajos.- se congratuló un chico de lentes de cabellera azul

-Gracias, esto me será útil cuando…-

-¿Ferio?. ¿Kotobunky?- Guruclef se atrevió a llamar al príncipe

-¡Guruclef!- el sorprendido príncipe puso tras de él lo que le entregaban

-¡Hola Clef! – saludó nerviosamente Kotobuky Sukiyabashi (es el villano extraterrestre de Duklyon)

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó el mago

-Estamos…. Este….yo- Ferio tragó saliva y se calmó de pronto.- Estoy aprendiendo a coser.- soltó algo apenado

-¿Coser? O.O??-

-Así es.- se unió Kotobuky a la conversación.- Tu sabes que el príncipe no sabe coser y el hacer bordados era una de las actividades favoritas de la princesa Esmeralda.-

-Cierto…- Clef recordó que los bordados de Esmeralda eran hermosos, por no decir que parecían casi pinturas. Recordando que la muerte de la princesa había dejado una huella marcada en su hermano, el que éste quisiera aprender a coser no sonaba tan ilógico, raro, pero no ilógico y por tanto era obvio que lo quisiese ocultar.

-Ya lo ves. Me entregaron esta tela.- Ferio mostró un retazo.- Kotobuky tiene un criadero de gusanos de seda, por ello le pedí que viniera para enseñarme a coser y a cambio le compraría varias telas.

-Ahora lo veo.- expresó Clef

-Bueno, ya me retiro. Gracias Kotobuky por todo.- Ferio salió llevándose a Clef del lugar misterioso.- Ahora sabes mi secreto, búrlate si quieres u.u- melodrameó el príncipe

-Es algo extraño que quieras coser. Pero Ferio, somos amigos deberías confiar más en mí. Debiste decirme, tengo miles de retazos y diseños que puedes usar.- expresó Guruclef

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ferio algo fastidiado.- digo¡En serio!- expresó con falso entusiasmo

-Así es, te los mostraré rápido antes que sea e torneo y no tengas tiempo para empezar a bordar.- Guruclef guió emocionado a un príncipe que apenas y arrastraba los pies.

_-Ferio, lo que estas haciendo es algo riesgoso_.- meditó el vendedor de telas.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Eriol entrenaba con su espada en una sala especial para ello. Tenía las habilidades superiores de la esgrima y la fuerza propia de su sangre de demonio. Sus movimientos a entrenar estaban dirigidos a esquivar los ataques de fuego que Sipinelsun le lanzaba.

- ¡Joven Eriol!- entró Nakuru a interrumpirlo

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el aludido deteniendo su entrenamiento mientras Spinel regresaba a su forma de monito flotador.

- La flor de cerezo está en la tierra.- expresó la guardiana a su amo

- Bien, es hora de visitar nuevamente a los humanos.- dijo Eriol sonriente

- No creo que sea conveniente.- Kaho apareció de pronto

- ¿Por qué no?- el tono de Eriol era de fastidio, no le agradaba esa mujer y nunca se explicaba cómo era que su padre la tuviera en tanta estima.

- El heredero Li está con ella. No querrás matarlo antes del torneo.- expresó la enigmática mujer

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ve a soñar con que mi padre se enamora de ti.- ante esa frase, Kaho tomó a Eriol del cuello, lo empujó hacia una pared y lo levantó del piso hasta ponerlo a su altura.

- ¡Amo!- tanto Spinelsun como Nakuru se sorprendieron por la velocidad de esa mujer, que creó un campo de energía a su alrededor.

- Que te quede claro con quien estas tratando.- Eriol casi no podía respirar y la mujer optó por soltarlo.- Recuerda que si estas vivo es gracias a mí.- dijo dejando el cuarto y a Eriol recuperando el aliento

- Haré… haré que Akira envenene su comida.- dijo pensando en voz alta.

- Calma joven Eriol.- expresó Spy.- trate de regular su respiración

- Esa mujer… la detesto- Eriol cambió su semblante, de pronto las lágrimas de tristeza aparecieron en su rostro.- Mamá…mamá… ¿por qué moriste?-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Hola!  
Me tardé mucho en este capítulo u.u pero ya falta poco para que inicie el torneo. La historia va para largo, espero que no se desesperen mis 13 lectores, pero la seguiré porque me gusta como esta quedando n.n

No sé si se los dije pero el demonio Clow se vuelve fuerte con la sangre de flores de ciruelo y el demonio Li con la sangre de cerezo. Después saldrán otro tipo de demonios y todavía faltan más series de Clamp que participarán en el torneo.

Muchos me piden slash yaoi puesto que la mayoría de las series de Clamp dejan varias cosas así como que… pues algo raras. Bueno pues yo le trato de seguir con ese estilo de "aunque no me digas yo lo puedo intuir" para las personas que no les gusta el yaoi; pero si quieren que sea explícita pues díganme de todas formas creo que no ha salido algo así como para poner romantic times todavía.


	7. Chapter 7

El torneo de tres mundos

Capítulo 7: La verdad tras una amistad

Algo de nomenclatura:

_Cursiva_ pensamientos

entre cruces+ lo que se dice por altavoz o por teléfono

(…) minutos más tarde

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Casa Kinomoto por la tarde, casi al anochecer:

-Mira ahí vienen.- dijo Tomoyo que conversaba con Meiling en el pórtico. Habían llegado de su paseo hace una hora y decidieron esperar a Sakura, ya que Fujitaka les prohibió que le ayudaran en la cena al saber que Meiling era amiga de su hija y que cuando ella llegara traería más amigos.

-Al parecer hubo problemas.- expresó Mei al ver el rostro molesto de su primo, la cara de cansancio de Suoh y a Sakura con un gesto de enojo, algo que notaron a simple vista era que vestía la chaqueta de Suoh.

-¿Sakura enojada?- se preocupó Tomoyo ya que por lo general Sakura no es alguien que se molesta fácilmente con otro que no sea su hermano

-¿Qué tal la escuela?- Meiling trató de cambiar el ambiente

-¡Bien!- respondieron al unísono Xiaolang y Sakura

-Aprendimos varias cosas.- Suoh trató de seguir con el cambio de ambiente

-¿Tuviste mal día, Sakura?- temió Tomoyo

-Es que Xiaolang… ¡me puso en ridículo!- respondió sumamente molesta.- Para que lo sepas lo que me hiciste no te lo perdonaré jamás.- arremetió entrando a su casa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- se preguntaron Tomoyo y Meiling.

-¡Discúlpate inmediatamente con ella!- demandó Meiling a su primo

-No tengo porqué disculparme.- dijo Shaoran alzándose de brazos.- Ella que se lo tomó muy en serio.-

-Iré a ver cómo está Sakura.- Tomoyo entró en la casa hasta la habitación de Sakura

-¿Saben? De cualquier forma lo que le pasé a esa florecita no me interesa.- Shaoran dio un gran salto y desapareció brincando entre los tejados.

-O.O? Suoh… que ocurrió?- preguntó Meiling

(…) Cuarto de Sakura

-¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó tímidamente Tomoyo abriendo lentamente la puerta

-Claro Tomoyo.- Sakura se levantó de su cama, había estado llorando unos segundos antes que se decidiera a entrar su amiga hada

-¿Qué ocurrió en la escuela?-

Fuera de la casa:

-Pues como estamos encomendados a proteger a la señorita Kinomoto; Xiaolang se tomó el trabajo muy enserio.- Suoh inició con el relato

Cuarto de Sakura:

-No le importó que no era alumno de mi clase, no sé de donde sacaron los uniformes, pero de pronto ellos eran compañeros de clase. Nadie preguntó como es que aparecieron por arte de magia. Era como si simplemente tuvieran años estudiando con los demás del salón.- comentó Sakura

Fuera de la casa

-Xiaolang usó su magia de ilusión para que fuésemos alumnos regulares y nos tocó sentarnos cerca de ella. Las primeras clases estuvieron normales, hasta la hora de Matemáticas.- decía el guardaespaldas de Shaoran

Cuarto de Sakura

-El profesor me pasó al frente para que resolviera un ejercicio que no pude realizar. Como es costumbre, Umino me hizo burla y muchos le secundaron u.u-

Fuera de la casa

-Xiaolang se levantó y lo golpeó. El maestro le puso un castigo a lo que replicó "Yo sólo estoy para protegerla" los demás compañeros se extrañaron ante eso y la señorita Kinomoto se sonrojó.-

Cuarto de Sakura

-¡Eso no es todo! Durante el almuerzo no se me despegaba. Suoh estaba al menos unos pasos de distancia. Pero él…- recordó con algo de pena.- ¡Estaba casi encima de mí! Ishida quiso hablarme, pero no pudo porque Xiaolang me seguía a todas partes. Incluso lo tuve que sacar del baño de mujeres. No le importaban las reglas. Pero ahí no termina mi día, hoy me quedé a entrenar…-

Fuera de la casa

-Xiaolang golpeó al profesor de Educación Física porque le exigía a Sakura que corriera más rápido y ella se denotaba cansada. Creo que en el estadio sucedió lo que resultó vergonzoso.- analizó Suoh.

-Pues creo que a Sakura le gusta mucho entrenar, quizás por eso se molestó demasiado.- completó Meiling

-Digamos que… tu primo tiene… ciertos modos que no le conocía.- expresó Suoh un poco apenado al recordar el incidente.

-¿eh?-

Cuarto de Sakura

-Pero lo peor sucedió después de que golpeara al profesor Terada. Se acercó a mí y…- Sakura se puso toda roja al recordarlo

-¿Qué sucedió?- se intrigó Tomoyo

-Xiao… lang…- Sakura cada vez más roja

-¿Te hizo daño?. ¿Te lastimó?- preguntó el hada

-Me ayudó a levantarme y…-

Una azotea cerca de la casa de Sakura

-¡Que drama hace!- Shaoran se acostaba con los brazos cruzados hacia atrás.- Ese tipo Umino dijo antes de entrar a clase que la avergonzaría nuevamente para después ofrecerle su ayuda a cambio de una cita con él; el tipo que la entrena dijo que la rebajaría de categoría porque quería subir a otra mona en su lugar y se molesta porque quise analizar ese brillo que le salía del pecho. ¿Qué le pasa?-

Fuera de la casa

-¿Qué? .¿Frente a todos? – se alarmó Meiling cuando Suoh asentía con algo de pena por lo que acababa de contar

Cuarto de Sakura

-Se supone que eso pasa cuando dos personas están casadas. ¿Cómo podré explicarle a mi esposo que alguien ya me… me…- Sakura soltó el llanto nuevamente

-Abrirle la blusa a una chica frente a todos… ¿qué le pasa?- Tomoyo consoló a su amiga

Fuera de la casa

-… y eso no fue la única vez.- dijo Suoh despacio midiendo la reacción de Meiling

Cuarto de Sakura

-La primera vez sólo me aparté bruscamente; la segunda vez fue cuando salí de los vestidores y nuevamente sólo me retiré; pero la tercera vez fue cuando veníamos de regreso intentó bruscamente arrancarme la blusa. Suoh lo detuvo antes que terminara de rasgarme la ropa y por eso me prestó su chaqueta. Fue entonces que le di una bofetada y reaccionó. Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos a casa.-

Fuera de la casa

-¡No puede ser que Shaoran sea un pervertido! Le daré su merecido. –Meiling se preparaba para pelear contra su primo para defender el honor de los Li

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Touya que llegaba acompañado del fiel Yukito

(…)

En la sala; los Kinomoto recibían formalmente a sus visitas.

-Ya veo, están aquí para cuidar a Sakura. Muchas gracias. Tomen otro pastelillo.- ofreció amablemente Fujitaka

-Gracias.- Meiling agarró un bocado de la charola.

-Te apellidas Li… dime ¿eres algo del mocoso que quiso secuestrar a mi hermana?- preguntó Touya

-Pues si… pero él esta lejos.- afirmó Mei al tiempo que comía su pan

-Lamento el comportamiento de mi amo Xiaolang Li.- Suoh se levantó de su lugar y se arrodilló frente al mayor de los Kinomoto.- Por favor, descargue toda la ira que tiene contra mi amo en mí.-

-O.O!- se sorprendieron los demás

-Oye, no puedo hacer eso. Tu no has hecho nada malo y por lo que relataste están ustedes 2 aquí para proteger a mi hermana. Pero cuando encuentre a ese mocoso…-

-Mi deber es proteger a mi amo, por lo tanto si desea castigarlo por sus actos le ruego me tome en su lugar.- suplicó Suoh

-Interesante propuesta…-

-¡TOUYA!- se quejó Yukito

-Es broma- respondió el aludido.- Por esta vez perdonaré a tu amo, pero dile que si lastima nuevamente a Sakura le demostraré mi furia.- los más chicos tragaron saliva de solo pensar que Touya pudiera saber que por ahí le andan quitando la ropa a su hermana

-¿El joven Li no nos acompañará a cenar?- preguntó Fujitaka

-Pues verás papá… él esta…- Sakura no tuvo tiempo ni necesidad de inventar una respuesta, ya que en ese momento entro por la ventana Shaoran. Había sido arrojado por una pantera negra con alas de mariposa

-¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó Fujitaka al sentir la energía negativa que salía del felino

-Buenas noches.- saludó el amable chico que habían conocido antes en la mansión Li.- Él es Sipnelsun, mi amiga es Rubymoon, el joven espadachín es Ráfaga, el chico de la estola es Nataku, la hermosa morena es Caldina y yo soy su amigo Akira Ijuyin. Mucho gusto en volver a verlos de nuevo.- concluyó sonriendo

-¿Qué te pasa? Irrumpes en mi hogar y encima estas tan sonriente, te demostraré verdaderos modales.- Touya se disponía a atacar a Akira, pero el ágil Ráfaga saltó a detenerlo atacándolo con su espada que hizo un daño menor en Touya.

-¡TOUYA!- Fujitaka intentó ayudar a su hijo, pero Caldina le cerró el paso. Yukito peleaba contra Rubymoon

-Yo pelearé contra el asexuado de la estola.- Meiling se lazó contra Nataku, que la esquivó ágilmente.

-¡Meiling¡Xiaolang!- Suoh quiso ayudar a los Li

-Suoh, tus órdenes son cuidar de Sakura y Tomoyo.- gritó Shaoran al tiempo que se levantaba para atacar a la pantera que lo estaba molestando

-De acuerdo.- Suoh hizo una barrera y protegió a las indicadas.

-Lamento interrumpir tu misión.- Akira de pronto estaba muy cerca de Suoh.- pero debo llevarme a esas flores.- dijo cuando le dio una patada que lo mandó lejos

-Es rápido. No ví cuando se me acercó.- Suoh se levantó y corrió hacia Sakura y Tomoyo.

-Viene hacia nosotras.- se asustó Tomoyo

-Descuida, sé que hacer. Tomoyo… deseo que alguien venga a ayudarnos u.u- Sakura no pensó en algo mejor, pero su amiga levito un poco, sus ojos se iluminaron y de pronto una luz cubrió toda la zona de pelea.

-¿Qué hicieron?- preguntó Akira al notar algo diferente en él

-Ellas nos llamaron.- 5 chicas con orejas de perro aparecieron

-Elfos.- se sorprendió Fujitaka, ya que hace años que no veía uno

-¡Elfos!.- Spinelsun regresó a su forma falsa al igual que Nakuru. Caldina perdió su fuerza, Ráfaga se desmayó y Nataku desapareció

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Xiaolang al observar lo que sucedió

-Eso es el ataque especial de los elfos: Restricción. La magia que señalen se vuelve nula.- dijo Yukito en su forma de Yue

-No creas que esto se ha terminado.- en un descuido Nakuru le soltó un golpe al rostro de Yue.- Estoy sumamente molesta y no lo perdonaré... a nadie.- dijo al soltar una cápsula de humo al suelo y desaparecer.

-Esto es un imprevisto, lo tendré en cuanta para nuestro próximo encuentro.- Akira imitó a los demás después de haber saltado hasta donde yacía Ráfaga para llevárselo.

(…)

-Pensé en los elfos ya que son aliados de las flores.- sonrió Tomoyo después de haber cumplido el deseo de reordenar la casa.

-Los elfos también participaron en el torneo pasado. Recuerdo que tu eras la líder.- Fujitaka señaló a una chica albina

-Lo siento maestro Fujitaka, pero me confunde con mi hermana Chi. Yo soy Freya.- respondió la elfa

-¿Participarán en el torneo nuevamente?- preguntó el patriarca Kinomoto

-Así es. Debemos encontrar a Chi. Ese es nuestro deseo.- expresó Freya

-Pasa de la media noche, eso quiere decir que la puerta para el torneo se abrirá en menos de 24 horas. Acepten mi hospitalidad como pago por su ayuda.- Fujitaka invitó a los elfos a quedarse en su casa

-¡Aceptaremos con gusto!- apresuró a decir la menor de ellos

-¡Sumomo!- la reprendió otra que era un poco mayor

-Kotoko, no seas tan represiva con Sumomo. Aceptaremos la invitación en otra ocasión, maestro Fujitaka.- diciendo esto, los 5 elfos desaparecieron.

-Tienes amigos muy interesantes, papá.- dijo Touya

-Prepárense para cenar. El día de hoy debemos celebrar.- el sonriente padre se dirigió a la cocina

-¿Qué celebraremos?- preguntó Sakura. Fujitaka simplemente sonrió, no pudo decir que celebraba el estar con sus hijos… quizás por última vez.

(…)

-La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, Touya sólo veía feo a Shaoran pero los demás los ignoraban. El ambiente se puso muy ligero (tomando en cuenta que los atacaron antes de cenar) el caso era que parecía una reunión con amigos y familia.

-Xiaolang y Suoh estará en el cuarto de huéspedes. Pero Meiling, tu dormirás con Tomoyo y conmigo.- dijo Sakura llevando a Meiling a su habitación.

-Gracias n.n En esta casa todos son muy amables.- dijo la invitada

-Tendré que sacar el futón que está en el clóset, ahora regreso. Tomoyo acompaña a Meiling. No me tardo.- Sakura las dejó a solas

-¿Te contó lo que sucedió en la escuela?- preguntó Meiling apenas se quedó con el hada

-Si…-

(…)

-No lo encuentro… que tonta, lo dejé en el armario del cuarto de huéspedes.- Sakura se dirigió a esa habitación y pudo escuchar una conversación antes de entrar

-Entonces eso lo explica…- reflexionó Suoh.- dudo que se deje examinar… ¿sabes lo que las mujeres tienen ahí verdad? ¬¬ o es que simplemente estas inventado una historia para acercártele de forma pervertida.-

-¬¬ Estas demente. Te digo la verdad, algo en esa chica resplandece de una manera que me llama la atención. Es un tipo de… poder que tiene en su corazón y… debo tener. Ella guarda un poder que debe ser mío.- Shaoran lo dijo de manera muy fría, tanto que Sakura se asustó de verlo

-¿Qué haces, monstruo?-

-¡KYA!- Sakura se sobresaltó

-¿Estas espiando al mocoso?- preguntó Touya sin importarle que los demás lo escucharan

-¡Hermano! Claro que no, sólo quiero sacar…-

-¿Quieres sacarlo de la habitación?. ¿Sakura qué te pasa?-

-No, hermano entiende que yo no quiero sacarlo de la habitación…-

-¿Entonces quieres entrar?-

-Solo quiero sacar el futón que esta en el clóset, a mí no me interesa Xiaolang. Se comporta como incivilizado; es grosero y calculador. Lo considero una persona fría, que no se sabe medir… es como un animal sin sentimientos. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que me interesa? Nadie podría estar con alguien como él.- Sakura descargó el enojo que tenía contra el de ojos ámbar.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?- Touya se sorprendió por esa respuesta tan enérgica. Sakura se quedó sin habla, su enojo había hablado por ella y quizás no debió decir esas palabras.

-Disculpen.- Suoh salió de la habitación y le entregó algo a Sakura.- Xiaolang les envía esto. Por favor, disculpen a mi amo, promete comportarse más civilizadamente.- el guardaespaldas regresó a la habitación dejando a los hermanos Kinomoto sin habla.

(…)

-¿Trajiste el futón?- preguntó Meiling

-Si… por favor quédate en mi cama.- Sakura estaba avergonzada de lo que acababa de pasar

-Pero…-

-Insisto.- Sakura intervino ante cualquier queja de Meiling, ella notó la expresión en el rostro de su anfitriona y optó por aceptar sin discutir. Apagaron las luces y se dispusieron a dormir. Sólo que Sakura Kinomoto empezó a llorar en silencio, la culpa había llegado a dolerle.

A la mañana siguiente:

-¡Me levanté tarde!- Sakura corría por toda la casa tratando de alistarse para la escuela

-¡Buenos días, hija!- Saludó Fujitaka desde la cocina

-¡Buenos días, papá¡Buenos días, mamá!.- dijo saludando la fotografía de Nadeshiko.- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?-

-Se levantó temprano, debía hacer el servicio.- respondió su padre.- Yukito lo acompañó y los jóvenes Suoh y Xiaolang también se fueron temprano.-

-¡QUE! Tendré que irme sola T.T- se lamentó Sakura

-¿Pero de qué hablas? El día de hoy iremos las tres a la escuela.- Meiling usaba el uniforme de la escuela de Sakura

-Espero que no te moleste. Como tienes dos, le presté uno a Meiling para que te acompañara hoy.- afirmó Fujitaka

-¡De ninguna manera! Creo que se te ve bien.- dijo Sakura.- Tomoyo, deseo que tú también tengas uno

-De acuerdo.- el hada cumplió el deseo que le fue pedido -Ahora las 3 parecemos compañeras de clase.- afirmó contenta

-Les tomaré una fotografía,. -Fujitaka sacó su cámara especial para captar también la imagen de Tomoyo.- Ahora váyanse si no quieren llegar tarde.-

-Gracias por el desayuno.- las tres salieron de casa corriendo

(…)

-No llegaré a tiempo u.u- se lamentó Sakura

-¿Sabes? Yo puedo correr más rápido y Tomoyo puede volar… ¿por qué tu no?- preguntó Meiling

-Es porque no tengo poderes, yo no soy como ustedes; soy una simple chica de secundaria.- contestó Sakura

-Yo creo que es porque no has entrenado tus verdaderas capacidades.- dijo Meiling

-Lo he intentado… pero no tengo ningún poder como mi papá o mi hermano. Soy… una simple chica común.- afirmó la menor Kinomoto decaída al recordar que no es especial como el resto de su familia

-Creo que algo bloquea tu potencial. No sé que sea, pero espero algún día poder ayudarte a liberar tus poderes.- dijo Tomoyo uniéndose a la conversación

-¡Por fin llegamos!- afortunadamente llegaron al salón antes de que sonara la campana. Al llegar, Suoh las saludó y Shaoran las ignoró por completo.

(…)

-El día de hoy se nos unen dos compañeros nuevos.- la maestra de la primera hora les dio el anuncio.- ella es Li Meiling, prima de nuestro compañero Li Shaoran y él es Hiragizawa Eriol, viene de Inglaterra. Háganlos sentir bienvenidos.-

-¡Es él!- Sakura recordó al de lentes del día que lo vio en el árbol de la fraternidad. Las clases pasaron con tranquilidad, Tomoyo ayudaba a Meiling, que estaba muy emocionada por tener clases y compañeros tan diferentes. Shaoran se limitaba a observar a Eriol… era más que obvio el odio mutuo.

(…) Receso.

-Sakura fue a tomarse la fotografía del equipo representativo de atletismo. Todavía no le decían que sería relevada, así que fue sin preocupaciones.

-Firme aquí por favor.- indicó la encargada

-Gracias.- dijo Sakura

-¡Kinomoto!-

-¡Ishida¿cómo estas?.- contestó a su compañero de atletismo

-Bien, yo… sólo quería desearte suerte con tu novio. Sabes… siempre me gustaste y nunca tuve las agallas de decírtelo. Creo que él te merece y mereces ser feliz.- el rubio se sinceró

-Ishida yo…- Sakura no sabía que decir.

-No te disculpes, espero que sigamos siendo amigos.- Mat se disponía a irse

-Espera…- Sakura lo tomó de la mano.- Xiaolang y yo no somos nada.-

-¿De verdad?. ¿Aún tengo oportunidad?- dijo emocionado

-Pues…- Sakura no se esperaba una declaración, de hecho no supo porqué dijo eso ni que pensar

-No me respondas ahora.- (que indeciso el chavo)-piénsalo y después me respondes.-

-Te responderé, no te preocupes.- Sakura sonrió para su amigo y éste se despidió de ella. Al estar sola se topó con el chico nuevo.- ¡Hola Eriol¿Entrarás a atletismo?-

-Lo tenía pensado, pero creo que tengo mucha competencia.- respondió el inglés

-Pues si eres bueno no tienes de qué preocuparte, nos hace falta gente.- contestó Sakura

-No me refiero al deporte en sí. ¿Tienes tiempo para conversar?- Sakura se quedó de ver con Meiling y Tomoyo, pero conociéndolas de seguro estaban con Suoh y Xiaolang. Así que simplemente cambió a sus amigas por el nuevo chico para no toparse con la pena de ver a quien insultó la noche anterior.

(…)

-Me gusta mucho el árbol de la fraternidad.- Eriol rompió el silencio que tenían desde hace un rato.- Es el tipo de árbol que mi madre cuidaba.- dijo algo melancólico

-¿Ya no le gustaron o porque ya no los cuida?.O.O?- preguntó ingenuamente Sakura

-0.0? Jaja, no.- Eriol rió ante la inocente de Sakura.- Mi madre murió cuando era pequeño, la recuerdo por fotografías y por el jardín que le gustaba tener.- respondió

-Lo siento mucho, no sabía.- Sakura se avergonzó de su error

-No te sientas mal, no fue tu culpa… _fue culpa del clan Li_.- dijo Eriol

-¿Sabes? Mi madre también murió. No la recuerdo en lo más mínimo; de hecho la conocí por fotografías porque era modelo.- Sakura se unió a la pena de Eriol

-Ahora lo lamento yo.- contestó el de lentes

-Descuida, no me siento triste. De cierto modo… creo que me cuida desde donde está.- Sakura levantó su vista al cielo

-Sakura… ¿crees que podamos ser más que amigos?- preguntó Eriol sorprendiéndose a sí mismo

-¿hoe? O.O?-

-Si… desde que te conocí, me siento diferente, pienso diferente y quiero ser alguien diferente. Eres alguien excepcional y siento que tenemos mucho en común aún por descubrir.- Eriol completó su declaración

-Eriol…-

-¡Perdón! Tu eres alguien excepcional y de seguro soy poca cosa. Olvida lo que dije.- el inglés se disponía a irse

-¡Espera!- Sakura no supo porqué lo hizo, pero lo detuvo. El chico sonrió para sus adentros, pues su plan tenía resultados.- Estoy pasando por algo y… - El inglés se le acercó

-Déjame ayudarte a pasar por eso. Te prometo ser tu apoyo en todo.- esos ojos azules hipnotizaron momentáneamente a Sakura. La distancia se acortaba, de pronto, Sakura tuvo una visión… _un dragón carmesí peleaba contra uno negro. A pesar de las obvias ventajas del azabache, éste tenía algo muy importante que perder; un bebé humano que lloraba desconsoladamente en una cuna. El rojo se impuso a base de unas pociones que le causaban sufrimiento al negro, varias lanzas cayeron sobre él que solo se limitaba a proteger al indefenso humano. El dragón negro fue derrotado y el carmesí lo atormentó hasta que tomó forma de una débil mujer de pálida piel y larga cabellera negra, que se arrastró hasta el infante._

_-Te daré mis poderes… pero deja a mi hijo vivir.- acto seguido, el dragón carmesí engulló a la mujer._

-¡AAHH!- Sakura se apartó bruscamente de Eriol antes de que llegaran a darse un beso.

-¿Qué sucede?. ¿Estás bien?- se preocupó ya que realmente no le había hecho nada y se notaba muy exaltada

-Es que… es que…- Sakura no sabía que decir, eso nunca le había pasado

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?- Eriol se acercaba nuevamente a Sakura cuando una espada cayó en medio de los dos.

-Demonio Clow… aléjate de esa flor.- Xiaolang mostraba unos ojos llenos de odio

-¿Demonio Clow?- se asombró Sakura

-Casi aciertas. El demonio Clow es mi padre; Eriol es mi verdadero nombre.-

-Te exterminaré ahora.- Xiaolang lanzó varios pergaminos hacia el chico de lentes para alejarlo un poco más de Sakura, pero éste los esquivó sin problema.

-Pensé que los Li eran buenos cazando demonios.- dijo Eriol mientras seguía esquivando los pergaminos

-Y lo somos, ya te tengo atrapado.- contestó el chico de cabello ámbar

-¿Atrapado? Lo que dices es…- Eriol tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, en efecto al esquivar los pergaminos, éstos le habían dejado encerrado.- no noté que eran pergaminos de delimitación.-

-Y no solo eso. ¡Majocatur!- Shaoran lanzó su hechizo que le causó un gran daño a Eriol, que empezó a vomitar algo de color negro

-¿Qué le haces?- gritó Sakura al ver que Eriol gritaba con dolor

-Los demonios puros tienen un problema cuando se encuentran lejos de la entrada a su mundo. Deben comer humanos para mantener sus poderes intactos. Hago que escupa la sangre que bebió para estar en esta ciudad.- Shaoran habló fríamente como el exterminador que era

-¡Lo estas lastimando!- reclamó Sakura

-Es un demonio…- respondió al tiempo que Eriol dejó de escupir sangre. Se acercó con una daga para darle el golpe de gracia

-¡No es verdad! Eriol tiene sentimientos¡si alguien es un monstruo eres tu!- eso provocó que Xiaolang se detuviera, se distrajo un segundo para ver de reojo a esa chica que decía cosas que lo lastimaban. Tiempo suficiente para que Eriol se levantara con sus últimas fuerzas y lo mordiera en el cuello.

-¿Qué?- dijo cuando pudo reaccionar y trataba de quitárselo inútilmente de encima

-¡XIAOLANG!- Sakura se sorprendió de ver el cuerpo del chico chino caer como si fuera de plomo. El antes desvalido Eriol ahora tenía la boca llena de sangre del otro; sus garras y ojos demostraban lo que realmente era… un demonio.

-Fue una suerte tenerte cerca Sakura. Sabía que me serías de ayuda en algún momento.- Eriol le habló con un tono diferente, dando a realzar más su identidad revelada.

-Eriol…- Sakura dudaba si ese era su amigo

-Te agradeceré terminando con tu vida de manera rápida.- de un salto quiso llegar hasta ella, pero la espada Li le impidió acercarse hasta Sakura.- Ese Li… no sólo usó el arma para separarme físicamente, ahora estoy imposibilitado para traspasar cruzar del otro lado… me temo que te dejaré vivir hasta que acabe con este bastardo.- levantó el cuerpo de Shaoran.- cuando él muera, todos sus hechizos caerán y podré disfrutar de una flor de cerezo.

-¡Xiaolang!... ¡SHAORAN!- el grito de Sakura retumbó en todo el lugar. Una gran ave llegó atacando a Eriol

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo al momento que soltó a Shaoran para quitarse de encima ese ataque.

-Eso es Bingo, mi ave de paraíso que por fin pudo abrir la dimensión que creaste.- respondió Meiling

-Yo seré tu oponente.- Suoh saltó atacando a Eriol

-¡Bingo, ayuda a Suoh!- ordenó Meiling al tiempo que ella se dirigía hacia su primo

-¡Sakura!- Tomoyo corrió hacia su amiga, la espada la dejó traspasar ya que no lastimaría a su protegida.

-Tomoyo…- Sakura abrazó a su amiga

-Ese demonio te encerró en una dimensión alterna, no podíamos pasarla. Pero gracias al ave de Meiling pudimos traspasar la barrera.-

-Esto es mi culpa…- se lamentaba Sakura

-No eres rival para mí.- Eriol estaba en lo cierto, a pesar de las habilidades de guardaespaldas, Suoh estaba en desventaja

-¡Bingo, ataque cortante!- el ave se cubrió con un destello y pasó rápidamente cerca de Eriol logrando un corte en un brazo

-¡Maldito pajarraco!- Eriol lanzó un rayo que lo hirió de gravedad.

-¡BINGO!- Meiling se asustó por su ave

-No…- Suoh más que asustarse, empezó a tener heridas inexplicables por todo su cuerpo.

-¡SUOH!-

-Están acabados.- Eriol se daba por victorioso

-Tomoyo… deseo que Eriol Hiragizawa tenga las mismas heridas de Shaoran Li y Suoh Takamura.- el deseo se cumplió. El inglés sintió de pronto una fuerte pérdida de sangre, se quedó sin movimiento y casi sin fuerzas.

_-¿Esto es todo? Voy a morir… madre…- _Eriol perdió el conocimiento

-¡AMO!- Spinelsun y Rubymoon llegaron de pronto.- Pagaran lo que han hecho.- así como llegaron, ambos desaparecieron. Las heridas de su amo eran más importantes que la venganza… por ahora.

-¿Están bien? -Sakura se dirigió hacia los demás, Meiling no sabía a cual de los dos chicos atender y los curiosos de la escuela los rodearon de pronto. La dimensión alterna había desaparecido

-Tomoyo ayúdame con mi ave.- pidió Meiling. Tomoyo parecía no escucharla ya que se sentía muy extraña. -¡Tomoyo!- le gritó de nuevo

-Tomoyo deseo estar en la casa.- el deseo de Sakura cayó en oídos sordos.- Tomoyo deseo que Xiaolang y Suoh estén bien… ¿Tomoyo?- la nombrada sólo vio fijamente a Sakura.- ¿Te sucede algo Tomy?- preguntó Sakura ya que notó algo extraña a su amiga

-Sakura… perdí mis poderes.-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

HOLA

Sorry. Este episodio fue mucho blablabla y poca acción. Pero creo que fue necesario para introducir lo que sucederá en los próximos capítulos… faltan muchos personajes por aparecer!!!

Los elfos son las computadoras de Chobits. Juntas lanzaron su ataque de anular magia que deja a los demás prácticamente sin poder. Las tres flores cancelan los hechizos, como envenenamiento o invisibilidad pero no dejan al contrincante sin poder


	8. Chapter 8

El torneo de tres mundos

* * *

Capítulo 8: La selección de líderes

Algo de nomenclatura:

_Cursiva_ pensamientos

entre cruces+ lo que se dice por altavoz o por teléfono

(…) minutos más tarde

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

////////////////////FLASHBACK////////////////////////////

-¿Cualquier deseo que pida?- preguntó una Sakura que recién cumplía 10 años

-Así es. Bueno… casi.- analizó Tomoyo

-¿Cómo? O.O?- preguntó la pequeña Kinomoto

-Verás… si pides algo prohibido se te cumplirá, pero debes pagar un precio equivalente al daño que causaste.- explicó Tomoyo

-¿HOE?.¿Cómo que?- curioseó la otra

-Pues… si pides regresar a la vida algo que esta muerto… algo debe morir en su lugar… además que el muerto vendría a la vida en el estado que el cuerpo se encuentre, si alguien revive después de 5 días su cuerpo estaría descompuesto-

-¡Qué terrible!-

-Lo mismo pasa si pides dañar a alguien, se te regresará de alguna manera. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy segura que nunca pedirás algo que lastime, eres una persona con corazón puro n.n-

//////////////////////FIN FLASHBACK////////////////////

-Una persona de corazón puro que dejó a su amiga sin magia.- Sakura estaba sentada en el piso tomando sus rodillas, parecía una niña regañada

-Sakura…-

-Yukito.- Sakura empezó a llorar en el hombro del joven albino.- … le pedí a Tomoyo que…-

-Descuida. Un error lo comete cualquiera. Sus vidas estaban en peligro. No pudiste pensar adecuadamente, pero salvaste al joven Li y al joven Takamura… debiste tener mucho valor en ese momento.- el zorro hechicero consolaba a la afectada

-Dime que Tomoyo estará bien…- pidió Sakura

-Tomoyo esta bien. Tu padre y Touya la revisan para ver que sucedió. Quizás tus 1000 deseos terminaron.- dijo Yukito

-¿Qué le diré a la señora Ieran? Xiaolang y Suoh están heridos por mi culpa. Ellos quisieron protegerme y yo…-

-Te culpas más por haber dudado de Li que por haberle provocado una pelea con Eriol.-

-Yukito… ¿qué voy a hacer?-

-Primero harás lo más difícil… perdonarte.- Sakura se quedó meditando esas palabras.

(…)

-Bingo ya se recuperó, sólo esta cansado.- Meiling colocaba a su ave, ya en forma chibi, en su jaula.- Fue una suerte que escuchara mi llamado desde tan lejos.-

-Bingo vive para protegerte Meiling. Siempre te escuchará cuando lo llames.- Suoh también se recuperaba

-La barrera transdimensional de Eriol… ¿porqué Shaoran la atravesó sin problemas? Sólo las criaturas mágicas pueden hacerlo. Por eso Bingo rompió la barrera para que entráramos.- dijo Meiling

-Los demonios también podrían considerarse criaturas mágicas.- dijo Suoh pensando bien lo que decía

-¿A qué vas con eso?-

-Mei… hay algo que debes saber. Como guardaespaldas de Shaoran… digo, Xiaolang…-

-Descuida- la chica tomó la mano del joven.- tu eres más amigo de Shaoran que guardaespaldas. Tienes mi permiso para nombrarlo así. Además ya van varias veces que se te escapa decirlo frente a otros.- se burló la joven haciendo que Suoh sonriera

-Como guardaespaldas, mi deber es proteger a Shaoran de todo… incluso de su pasado. El desconoce, que es mitad demonio.-

(…)

-Papá está analizando a Tomoyo y me pidió que te cambiara los vendajes. Sólo para aclararlo, no lo hago por gusto…- Touya entró al cuarto donde descansaba Shaoran, pero él ya se había levantado, quitado los vendajes que dejó sobre la cama y se dedicaba a observar el ocaso

-Faltan menos de 4 horas para que la puerta se abra- dijo más par así mismo que para Touya

-Estas loco si piensas participar en ese torneo. Llegaste hace unos minutos casi muerto.- replicó el mayor.- ese demonio te acabará.-

-…- Shaoran siguió observando el ocaso.

-Ya veo, tampoco le temes a la muerte.- Touya odiaba reconocer que ese chiquillo y él tenían cosas en común

(…)

-Lo más probable es que recuperes tus poderes cuando el deseo pase.- Fujitaka analizó después de leer los libros que tenía

-¿Eso cree?- Tomoyo estaba todavía algo sorprendida por eso

-No te preocupes, en el torneo habrá flores y les preguntaremos personalmente para asegurarnos.- el amo del viento sonrió para tranquilizar al hada

-¿Iré al torneo?-

-Todavía estas invitada… si deseas ir.- dijo Fujitaka

-Si, deseo saber de mi madre.- contestó sin dudar Tomoyo

-Esta decidido. Ahora prepárate para cenar, que debemos estar juntos.-

-Habla como si fuera la última cena.-

-Tomoyo.- Fujitaka tocó el hombro de la menor.- es muy probable que así sea. Por eso, debemos disfrutar cada segundo.-

(…)

-Después de cenar. Todos se reúnen en el estudio de Fujitaka.

-Aquí está.- el patriarca retira una alfombra que tapaba la marca de circulo donde todos se acomodaron

-Papá ¿Qué es esa marca?- preguntó Sakura

-Esa es la huella que dejé hace 56 años cuando fui al torneo pasado.-

-¿Cómo es posible eso?- se sorprendió Meiling.- No aparenta esa edad.-

-En realidad el mundo neutral tiene tiempo diferente al nuestro; 4 años del calendario gregoriano equivalen a uno. Para ellos, sólo han pasado 14 años entre torneo y torneo. El período es de dos ciclos, cada ciclo son 7 años; un ciclo para que nazcan humanos, un ciclo para que nazcan demonios.-

-O.O¿Qué?- sólo Yukito y Fujitaka entendían esa palabrería. El caso era que habían pasado 56 años del último torneo.

-¡Viento del cambio!- después de una fuerte ventisca, abrieron los ojos, ya no se encontraban en el estudio de Fujitaka, era un lugar completamente diferente

-¡WOW! Vean eso.- señaló Meiling.- el agua en las cascadas del cielo suben

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó Sakura

-Es parte de la magia del mundo neutral n.n- contestó Tomoyo

-Es sorprendente. ¿verdad Shaoran?- preguntó su guardaespaldas, el aludido sólo asintió tratando de no demostrar su verdadero asombro. Nunca había estado en ese mundo antes.

-Yuki… ¿tu conoces este lugar?- le preguntó Touya

-Así es. Al igual que Tomoyo yo nací en este mundo.-

-¡FUJITAKA!- todos se sorprendieron al ver un hombre parecido, por no decir idéntico al padre de Sakura

-¡Seiichiro!- ambos se abrazan

-Tanto tiempo hermanito.- respondió Seiichirou

-¡HERMANITO!- se sorprendió Sakura acercándose rápidamente a ellos. -Papá porque no dijiste que tenías un hermano.-

-Sakura, te equivocaste. Yo soy tu papá y él es tu tío Seiichirou.- dijo el otro hombre.

-¿HOE? O.o?-

-¡Ahí estan! Seiichirou te vio desde muy lejos y corrió hacia ti. Creo que con los años me he vuelto lenta.- dijo una elegante mujer de cabello rosado

-Karen, te ves hermosa.- dijo uno de ellos

-Seii… tenemos mucho tiempo de casados; no los cofundo fácilmente ¬¬- contestó Karen

-Hacía mucho que no jugábamos a eso.- dijo uno n.n.

-Es divertido hacer que la gente se confunda.- n.n contestó el otro

-¿Y tu quien eres pequeña?- le preguntó Karen a Sakura.- Déjame adivinar, tienes el aroma de un cerezo, tienes entre 14 y 16 años y tienes los ojos verdes… ¡tu eres Sakura Kinomoto!-

-¿Me conoce?- preguntó la chica

-Sólo de oídas.- respondió Karen

-Él es Touya.- Fujitaka presentó a su primogénito

-La última vez que lo ví era un bebé.- dijo Seiichirou.- ¿Te acuerdas?-

-Yo no lo recuerdo ¬¬.- dijo Touya algo apenado. (clásico de reuniones familiares que te hacen sentir así)

-¿No han visto a Marina?- preguntó Fujitaka

-Marina esta…- Karen fue interrumpida por el llamado de una chica pelirroja- Ellas son nuestras hijas: Fuu de 18, Umi de 17 y Hikaru de 16. Saluden a sus primos Sakura y Touya.- las tres chicas obedecen con pena

-Falta poco para la preselección.- dijo Fujitaka

-Será mejor que nos acerquemos. Habrá mucha gente.- dijo Karen.

-Los demás se quedaron algo relegados de ese encuentro familiar, así que estaban algo ajenos a la conversación de Sakura y Touya con sus primas.

-Es mi último año en la secundaria. Pero todavía no sé a que preparatoria asistir.- comentó Sakura

-Podrías ir al campus Clamp, es enorme.- opinó Umi

-Además estarías con nosotras.- se alegró Hikaru.- ¿Tu que estudias, Touya?-

-Estudio veterinaria y soy voluntario en un hospital.- contestó algo a secas, a pesar de ser familia le resultaban unas desconocidas

-¡Voluntario! Eso no lo sabía.- dijo Sakura

-Es porque los monstruos se interesan poco por lo que los humanos hacen.-

-¡HERMANO!- ambos se disponían a pelear pero llegaron a un lugar muy concurrido y guardaron su pelea para después.

Bienvenidos a la selección de líderes para el 2525° torneo de los tres mundos. Yo, el príncipe Ferio doy por iniciada esta sesión+

-El príncipe está guapo.- opinó Umi a Fuu quien sólo se sonrojó.

-Ferio lanzó una copa al centro de un círculo con el dibujo que representaba los cuatro elementos; fuego, agua, viento, tierra. De ahí 16 luces salieron y flotaron por unos breves segundos, giraron y de pronto se esparcieron cayendo en la mano de algunas personas.

El plazo para el registro es de tres horas, frente al palacio de Céfiro+ el príncipe bajó de su palco y entre la multitud algunos hacían comentarios.

-Esto duele más que cómo lo recuerdo.- dijo Fujitaka al recibir una luz sobre su mano izquierda haciendo una quemadura con el número 2. Otras personas se quejaron de lo mismo y todo habría sido como lo habían esperado, de no ser por un pequeño inconveniente

-¡KYA!. ¡Me duele mucho!-

-¡SAKURA!- todos se sorprendieron cuando una de esas luces le cayó a ella

-¡Te la quitaré!- Yukito detuvo a Touya

-Si alguien quita una luz del elegido, muere al instante.- dijo el zorro hechicero.

-¿Estas bien?- se preocuparon Tomoyo y Meiling

-Te curaré.- Fuu usó su magia para aliviar el dolor de Sakura

-Gracias.- dijo Sakura al sentir alivio

-Es una herida profunda. Te dejó cicatriz.- expresó Meiling

-No, esa es una marca.- Fujitaka estaba sumamente serio al ver el número 4, eso significaba mala suerte.- Sakura es una de las líderes que eligieron los elemento de Céfiro.-

-Papá…- Sakura se sorprendió por lo que escuchó de su padre.

-Los elegidos deben presentarse en el palacio Céfiro en tres horas con sus respectivos equipos. Los demás están cordialmente invitados a ver los primeros duelos a primera hora de la mañana en el estadio.+

-Sakura escúchame atentamente. En tres horas preséntate en el palacio con cuatro acompañantes. Busca en todo Céfiro personas con fuerza de voluntad tan grande que sean capaces de lograr sus metas y alcanzar sus sueños.-

-Si papá.- dicho esto, Sakura salió del recinto a buscar cuatro personas para que la ayudaran.

-¡Vamos contigo! – dijo Meiling, Shaoran, Suoh y Tomoyo siguieron a Sakura.

-Nosotras también iremos.- Umi y Fuu se disponían a ir con ellos, pero Hikaru les pidió que la siguieran a otro lugar.

-Iré con ellos.- dijo Touya.

-Espera.- le ordenó Fujitaka.- Tú estarás en mi equipo. –

-Pero papá, Sakura….-

-Eres muy fuerte Touya, pero si entras a equipo con Sakura podrías perder por protegerla.- las palabras de Fujitaka dolieron a Touya, pero admitía que en su afán de protección podría ser descuidado en otros aspectos.

-Yuki… te encargo a mi hermana.- le dijo a su amigo

-Tenlo por seguro.- respondió éste caminando rumbo a la salida

-¿Por qué le dijiste que buscara por Céfiro? Sabes que un líder puede decidir a quien llevar en su equipo.- preguntó Seiichirou

-Seii… Sakura es mi hija y la conozco mejor de lo que ella se conoce. Si le explico todo desde el principio… mis probabilidades de vencerla disminuyen.-

(…)

-¿Qué deseabas mostrarnos?- preguntó Umi.- Pudimos ayudar a Sakura con la búsqueda de su equipo

-Es que… no le digan a papá ni a mamá.- pidió tímidamente Hikaru

-¿Qué sucede?. ¿Te hiciste daño?- preguntó Fuu

-Vean.- Hikaru les mostró su mano izquierda.

-¡Tienes una marca!- se sorprendió la hermana de cabello azul

-¡Es el número uno!- exclamó la rubia

-Me cayó después que a Sakura. Como todos estaban con ella no lo notaron. ¿Qué haré con esto?- preguntó la menor de las hermanas

-Podrías formar tu equipo y participar en el torneo.- dijo un joven con ropa al estilo árabe cuyo gorro no dejaba ver sus ojos

-¿Quién eres tú?.¿qué quieres?- preguntó Umi

-La pregunta no es que quiero yo, si no en que les puedo ayudar.- respondió.- Mi nombre es Askot y quiero participar en el torneo.-

-Ni lo sueñes. No te conocemos y…- Umi se disponía a correrlo con poca educación

-Estas aceptado en mi equipo.- dijo Hikaru de pronto

-¡QUE!- casi le da el infarto a Umi

-No lo conocemos¿qué intenciones tendrá?- se preocupó Fuu

-Pero no sé como hacer estas cosas y… mírenlo. No tiene cara de matar personas. ¿Matas personas?- las demás tuvieron una caída tipo ánime ante la pregunta de la pelirroja

-No. Pero si quieres lo hago.- respondió Askot sin problemas

-¡NO QUEREMOS QUE MATES A NADIE!- se exasperó nuevamente Umi

-Escuchen, realmente quiero entrar al torneo. Tengo un deseo más fuerte que ningún otro sueño y haré lo que sea para conseguirlo. Deseo encontrar a mi hermana.- dijo Askot ante la sorpresa de las otras.- No recuerdo cómo llegué a este mundo, no conocí a mis padres y era un niño solitario del cual se burlaba la gente. Pero un día ella llegó a mi vida, era una emigrante de un país lejano; atendía un café y ella me aceptó como si fuera parte de su familia. Ella era lo único que tenía en la vida y yo era lo único que ella tenía en la suya. Un día… desapareció sin dejar rastro. La he buscado por todas partes… incluso tuve que vender su bello café para buscarla. Todo ha sido en vano; estoy solo de nuevo. Ustedes tienen suerte, son hermanas y nunca han estado separadas una de la otra… estar solo… es algo terrible.-

-T.T- Umi soltó el llanto

-T.T- Fuu se limpiaba los ojos con su pañuelo

-T.T- Hikaru lloraba a moco tendido

-¡Las quiero mucho, hermanas!- se abrazaron las tres

-¿Entonces quedo dentro del equipo o.oU?- preguntó Askot temiendo estropear el momento familiar.

-Desde luego que sí.- Ahora era Umi la que se mostraba más amigable con Askot

-Y desde ahora debes saber… que serás nuestro hermano.- dijo Hikaru al momento que se abrazaban entre sí.

-No… respiro…- Askot lamentablemente quedó en medio

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-Había corrido por casi todas las calles de esa ciudad… tratándose de Sakura pronto estuvo perdida en un laberinto

-¿Dónde estoy? O.O Ahora no sé ni cómo salir de aquí o cómo ir al palacio de Céfiro. T.T ¿Por qué no hay señal de celular en este mundo?- lloró al ver que su aparato de última tecnología era inservible

-Es lo malo de la telefonía celular.- le dijo una voz conocida.- Te crees eso de cobertura total.-

-¡Eriol!- Sakura dio varios pasos atrás, reflejo de sorpresa y de protección

-Hola Sakura. Te felicito. Eres de las 16 personas con mayor fuerza de voluntad y deseo que asistieron al evento de búsqueda de líderes.- dijo el chico acomodando sus lentes

-Pensé que…-

-¿Pensaste que tardaría en sanar? Esas heridas fueron graves, claro fui yo quien las hizo en Li y su guardaespaldas y tú sólo las mandaste copiar, pero hay una nueva noticia.- Eriol desapareció de la vista, fue entonces que Sakura pudo sentir su aliento en el oído.- En el mundo neutral, los demonios tienen todo su poder.- Sakura se movió de lugar y observó la risa burlona de Eriol. -No temas.- dijo mostrándole su marca.- Será divertido esperar para acabar contigo frente a todos.-

-¡Dios del trueno, VE!- Eriol esquivó el ataque

-Te estas volviendo lento Li, espero que sólo hayas querido apartarme de ella.- dijo burlonamente desde el tejado donde aterrizó.- De cualquier forma… me vengaré de ustedes.-

_Sakura tuvo otra visión al ver los ojos de Eriol. Esta vez, era una mujer de cabellera rojiza, atuendo del mismo color que sostenía un cascabel._

_-Eres muy débil, Eriol. Debes ser fuerte, rápido… el mejor.- decía al tiempo que golpeaba a un niño de tres años._

_-No puedo.- se quejaba el pequeño_

_-¡Eres un débil! Tu madre esta avergonzada de ti desde el otro mundo.- dijo antes de continuar con sus ataques._

-¡OYE!- de pronto Sakura regresó a la realidad notando que Shaoran casi la zarandeaba para que reaccionara

-Estoy bien.- dijo apartándose de él. Todavía sentía culpa por lo que le había pasado y no se atrevía a disculparse.

-Me alegro.- dijo antes de dar un brinco y desaparecer

-Vaya que salta.- Sakura se quedó pensando… _¿se alegró?_ O//O

-¡SAKURA!- gritó desde lejos Tomoyo al ver a su amiga.- Temíamos que te hubieras perdido.-

--U _Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó_. Estoy bien. Pero todavía no encuentro 4 personas.-

-Sakura…- Meiling le llamó la atención.- frente a ti tienes a dos personas

-¿HOE?O.O No! No puedo elegirlas a ustedes. Es un torneo muy peligroso. Podrían perder la vida según lo que he escuchado- Sakura se asustó con la idea de perder a sus amigas.

-Pero en quién vas a confiar tu vida, si no es a tus amigos.- Yukito llegó con ellas.- tu debes decidir a quien integrar a tu equipo. Pero te aconsejo que me elijas, soy tu amigo y confió a ti mi vida como sé que tu me confiarías la tuya.-

-Opino lo mismo que Yukito.- secundó Tomoyo

-Yo también te ayudaré, siento que te conozco lo suficiente como para confiar en ti.- dijo Meiling

-Gracias… les prometo que no dejaré que los lastimen.- Sakura limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-Ni nosotros dejaremos que te lastimen a ti.- dijo Tomoyo

-Todavía no encuentro a la señora Ieran.- el guardaespaldas de Shaoran llegó con ellos.

-¡SUOH!- llamó Sakura a quien se les unió

-Por lo tanto, la orden de proteger a la flor de cerezo sigue vigente. Te protegeré como el guardaespaldas que soy.- afirmó el joven de cabello azul

-No digas eso.- Sakura lo tomó de las manos.- nos protegeremos mutuamente como los amigos que somos.- le dijo sonriendo justo antes de abrazarlo.

_-Espero que Shaoran no este presenciando esto.- _pensó el abrazado

_-¬¬ Suoh estoy viendo todo lo que haces_.- pensó el protegido al ver la escena

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

En un café cercano al palacio:

-Marina se casó con ese príncipe a pesar de saber que sería su perdición. Las sirenas no deben enamorarse de los humanos ordinarios, eso atrae la mala suerte. Sin embargo, ambos desafiaron los malos augurios. Se veían felices, hasta el día en que el demonio dragón irrumpió en aquél pacífico reino. Marina se transformó para combatirlo, pero poco pudo hacer por defender su hogar, su esposo y amigos fueron aniquilados por el ejército atacante. Con su última energía me llamó, me pidió que cuidara de Umi y que le cumpliera su sueño, descansar junto al amor de su vida en la bella playa. Me alegré que Marina no presenciara el estado de su amada playa, el demonio dragón se llevó toda la arena dejando un gran hueco lleno de la sangre de los súbditos de su príncipe.- Karen bebió de su taza de té al terminar su relato

-Desde ese día criamos a Umi como nuestra hija, es lo menos que podemos hacer por nuestra amiga Marina.- dijo Seiichirou

-Ahora comprendo porqué Fuu se parece a ti en los poderes del viento y porque Hikaru salió a Karen. Desde mi punto de vista, Umi es su hija a pesar de no compartir la misma sangre que sus hermanas.- dijo Fujitaka. Touya permaneció callado ante el relato, le sorprendía el origen de su prima pero lo que más le sorprendía era cruzar miradas con Karen… se lo imaginaba o esa tía política parecía verlo como comida… no, eso era demasiado extraño para él.

-Kinomoto y Aoki. Los gemelos del viento con apellidos diferentes. ¿Tenían diferente padre?- preguntó con alguien con burla acompañado de una elegante mujer pelirroja.

-Clow. Gusto en saludarte nuevamente, viejo enemigo.- Seiichirou sonrió al igual que Fujitaka. Parecía más saludar a un viejo amigo que a un enemigo.

-Karen… ¿me recuerdas?- preguntó Clow sonriendo

-Clow… 56 años no son suficientes como para extrañarte.- dijo Karen

-La paciencia es lo primero que se va con la edad.- dijo Kaho

-Supongo que si alguien lo tiene comprobado eres tu, querida.- la respuesta de la esposa de Seiichirou dio en el blanco provocando el enojo de la otra.

-No es necesario pasar a la agresión verbal. Sólo nos estamos saludando después de tanto tiempo de no vernos.- solicitó Clow sin cambiar su semblante aparentemente amable.- ¿Dónde está Marina? Lo olvidé… muerta. ¿El muchacho es el reemplazo?- dijo señalando a Touya

-Así es… lo que me recuerda que no te he presentado a mi hijo. Touya, conoce a Clow. Clow, Touya.- presentó Fujitaka con una sonrisa

-Un placer conocerte muchacho.- Clow estrechó la mano del confundido chico.-Una flor de durazno pone en ventaja a tu equipo… sólo espero que Karen recuerde que es un aliado y no un entremés.-

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- preguntó Touya, pregunta que fue ignorada por todos

-A tu equipo le falta un integrante.- Observó Clow.

-Ieran no tardará en llegar.- respondió Seiichirou

-No esperen mucho, algo me dice que el clan Li les quedará mal a los amos del viento por primera vez en mil años.- dijo Kaho

-Los Li no llegamos tarde..- Ieran llegó arrojándole un frasco cerrado a Kaho.- Sabemos hacer entradas. Clow, dile a Sakurazukamori que lo intente de nuevo; toda mi familia sigue con vida. No deberías gastar tiempo en enviar venenos que solemos usar como perfumes.-

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- dijo Clow sosteniendo la mirada de Ieran. Si alguien tenía la mirada fría como la de él, era esa mujer. Desde el techo alguien arrojó una cuchilla directo hacia la líder del clan Li.

-¡Ieran!- la guardaespaldas del clan salvó a su protegida

-Gara… un placer verte de nuevo.- Clow le sonrió a la madre de Suoh antes de retirarse junto con Kaho, la persona que arrojó la cuchilla desaparece entre las sombras.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Touya

-El saludo de Clow.- sonrió Fujitaka para extrañeza de Touya.

-Le gusta intimidar a la competencia.- Ieran se sentó al lado de Fujitaka

-Pero ¿cómo estan tan tranquilos?- Touya se quedó algo impresionado por esa escena

-Touya no te preocupes.- Seiichirou calmó a su sobrino.- Clow sabe… que este será el último torneo al que asista.-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-Ya casi se vence el plazo de 3 horas.- se quejó Umi

-No encontramos a otra persona.- se lamentó Fuu

-¿Qué haremos?- se preocupó Hikaru dando vueltas en forma chibi

-Quizás el nos ayude.- Askot señaló a un hombre de negro con una espada enorme.- Parece espadachín.

-¡NO! ese hombre me da miedo.- dijo Umi

-Me parece que come niños en el desayuno.- expresó Fuu

-Se ve muy extraño y solitario.- dijo Hikaru

-Le preguntaré si quiere unírsenos.- Askot avanzó hacia él

-¡QUE¡NOOOOO!- demasiado tarde Askot le preguntó y el otro afirmó

-Quedan 3 minutos para llegar.- Fuu observó la posición del sol para saber del tiempo

-¡No llegaremos!- se quejó Umi

-Si llegaremos con tiempo de sobra.- Askot silbó y una palomilla gigante apareció de pronto.

-¿Nos subiremos a eso? O.O- se asustó Umi

-¡Es lindo!- exclamó Hikaru

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-Ya casi llegamos al castillo. Es por aquí.- Yukito los guiaba, a veces era bueno tener muchos años de vida para conocer muchos lugares n.n

-Meiling, hay algo que quiero pedirte desde hace tiempo y no sé como hacerlo.- Suoh hizo que los demás se les adelantaran

_-¡Me hará la pregunta!. Se me declarará por fin :)_ Si… Suoh…- Meiling parpadeó varias veces tratando de coquetear con sus ojos.

-Bueno… este… yo… te quería pedir que… tu… si tu y yo… bueno… es que pensé que sería más fácil pero no puedo decírtelo. Tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos y… pues tu… y yo…-

-¿Si?- la chica Li quiso apresurar la pregunta

-Abre esta caja… todo será más simple.- Suoh mostró una caja de color rosado y moño amarillo

_-¡Una declaración con regalo! .-_ Meling abrió el regalo que contenía gas adormecedor dejando a la chica inconsciente

-Lo siento Mei, fue idea de Shaoran.-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Los 16 equipos favor de tomar su lugar frente a la puerta del castillo+ anunció el príncipe desde lo alto del portón principal

Primer equipo en llegar: líder Hikaru Aoki+ tanto la líder como los demás recibieron la marca de una estrella verde en hombro izquierdo.

Con esa marca podrán entrar al palacio y al estadio por la puerta correspondiente+

-¡Hikaru!- se sorprendieron sus padres al ver a sus tres hijas como competidoras, pero su líder les pidió que lo acompañaran

Segundo equipo; líder Fujitaka Kinomoto+

-¿Cómo es posible esto?- se exaltó Karen

-¿Porqué no lo dijiste?- Hikaru se hizo chibi ante la regañiza de sus padres

-Al menos quedamos dentro. Te dije que mi plan resultaría Latis.- dijo Askot a su otro compañero

-Askot… no voltees a ver a ese equipo.- le respondió el chico de negro

-¿Qué dices?- como siempre que alguien te dice eso se hace lo contrario. Askot vió de pronto a alguien que buscaba desde hace tiempo

Tercer equipo: Líder Chunyan+

-¡CALDINA!- gritó todo pulmón corriendo hacia la indicada

-¿Caldina?- Touya de pronto recordó la invasión a su casa y efectivamente, ahí estaban algunos de los invasores. Fujitaka también observó a ese equipo, pero notó a alguien más

_-¡Chi!-_ efectivamente, la ex líder de los elfos estaba con ellos.

-¡Caldina! Estas a salvo.- dijo Askot cuando la tuvo cerca. Pero notó que era como una muñeca, simplemente lo ignoró y se retiró con el resto de su equipo.- Caldina espera.- dijo interponiéndose en su camino.- soy yo… Askot, te he estado buscando hermana.- pero no obtuvo respuesta.- ¿Ya no me recuerdas? Nos separamos hace dos años pero te encontré y…- Ráfaga se le acercó, era más que obvia la diferencia de tamaño y musculatura, por ello con un solo golpe lo alejó de ellos.

-¡ASKOT!- gritó Umi que había presenciado toda la escena

-¡CALDINA! Espera…- Askot quería levantarse para seguir a su hermana

-Espera, Askot…- él volteó y observó el rostro de Latis.- La recuperaremos… salvaremos a todos.- ante esto Askot cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar los demás que no tenían idea de lo que pasaba se quedaron confundidos. Hikaru, Fuu y Umi se acercaron a consolarlo y pudieron levantarlo del suelo. Parecía un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un joven.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Cuarto equipo… falta un miembro para que sea registrada líder Sakura Kinomoto+

-¿Quién falta?- Sakura contó a su equipo

-¡Falta Meiling!- se alarmó Tomoyo mientras Suoh desviaba la mirada para no confesar todo el plan de Shaoran

-La buscaré, conozco bien Céfiro.- se ofreció Yukito que ya casi salía a buscarla

-Lo siento.- Shaoran apareció con Meiling en brazos

-¡MEILING!- se alarmaron Sakura y Tomoyo

-Sólo está dormida, se agotó por el viaje, yo tomaré su lugar.- dijo Shaoran

-Xiao… -Sakura estaba sorprendida, cada vez este chico le sacaba una nueva jugada cuando desconfiaba de él.

-No tienes tiempo de buscar a alguien más.- declaró Shaoran. Sakura asintió

Cuarto equipo, queda registrado líder Sakura Kinomoto+

* * *

El resto de los equipos fue registrado. Inmediatamente después fueron admitidos en sus respectivas recámaras dentro del palacio de Céfiro. Ahora las cosas simplemente se complicarán más para Sakura. 


	9. Chapter 9

_**El torneo de tres mundos**_

Capítulo 9: Primera pelea

Algo de nomenclatura:

_Cursiva_ pensamientos

.+entre cruces+ lo que se dice por altavoz o por teléfono

(…) minutos más tarde

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Palacio de Céfiro. Habitación del equipo No. 4

-¡¿Esta es nuestra habitación?! O.O- Sakura veía el lujoso cuarto al que entraba por primera vez. Era realmente amplia y se ajustaba para que 5 personas la habitaran. Llamarle habitación era poco, más bien parecía un departamento. Tenía una sala con un enorme televisor, un piano cerca de la salida al balcón, cuatro puertas: una color blanco, una color rojo, una gris y otra azul. Sakura se apresuró a abrir la puerta roja y descubrió una habitación con 2 camas.

-Esta alcoba está muy linda . La decoración es la adecuada.- expresó Tomoyo entrando después de su amiga

-¡Mira las camas!- Sakura brincó sobre una enorme cama con colcha rosa.

-Parece que esta es nuestro lugar para descansar.- Tomoyo se sentó en la otra cama que era de color amarillo. Tenían un escritorio y una canasta con ositos de felpa, frutas y dulces.

-Son muy detallistas.- sonrió Sakura al leer la carta de bienvenida que tenían en la canasta.- ¿Ese es nuestro baño privado?.- se asombró de ver la enorme tina y el decorado.- ¡Tenemos muchas cosas gratis!- sonrió más al ver todos los productos que les regalaron, desde maquillajes hasta lociones. -¿Qué habrá en las otras habitaciones?- Sakura salió y entró en la habitación de la puerta gris

-¿Te molesta si tomo esta habitación?- preguntó Yukito que estaba dentro

-Por su puesto que no. Además el membrete de la canasta tiene tu nombre.- la líder de ese equipo señaló el regalo sobre un mueble. - ¿Por qué te dieron cosas diferentes?-

-Creo que es porque ponen 5 canastas en cada habitación, cada canasta toma el nombre y el gusto de un integrante del equipo , así cambian su contenido de acuerdo al destinatario.- dijo Yukito

-¡WOW!.¿Qué tendrá la habitación de la puerta azul?- Sakura salió como si fuera una niña pequeña y entró en la habitación que tenía las canastas con los nombres de Suoh y Xiaolang.- Esta será la habitación de los chicos.- expresó la líder del grupo

-Sakura ven.- llamó Tomoyo a su amiga

-¿Qué ocurre?- la menor Kinomoto entró al cuarto de la puerta blanca y observó un amplio lugar con varias armas. O.O- ¿Qué es esto?- ese lugar se le hacía familiar.

-Parece que cada equipo tiene su lugar para entrenar. Éste tomó la forma del cuarto de armas de la familia Li porque es donde Xiaolang y yo entrenamos.- explicó Suoh

-Es verdad, ya recuerdo de dónde lo había visto antes.- Sakura recordó cuando se perdió en ese enorme lugar.- ¿Ahora que haremos?- preguntó algo penosa ya que no sabía que hacer

-Desempacaremos, bajaremos a cenar y después descansaremos. Mañana iniciará el torneo.- dijo Yukito

-De acuerdo, entonces nos prepararemos para cenar.- dijo Sakura tomando a Tomoyo de la mano para elegir que ropa vestir durante la cena.

-Oye…- llamó Xiaolang a Yukito.- Deberíamos entrenar algunos ataques en equipo. ¿No crees?-

-La manera más justa de pelear es uno a uno. No podemos hacer trampas ni ganar deshonestamente.- Yukito no perdió su sonrisa ante su explicación

-¿Crees que Clow respete esas reglas?- el castaño sacó su espada y empezó a maniobrar con ella

-No, no lo hará. Pero el que él no sea justo no signifique que caigamos a su nivel.- el zorro hechicero dijo una verdad

-Xiaolang, Yukito-sama tiene razón. Nuestra misión es proteger a la señorita Sakura, no derrotar a Clow.- explicó Suoh. Xiaolang poca atención les prestó, ya que en eso de un movimiento de su espada sacó una onda de destrucción que derribó una pared; pero inmediatamente se reconstruyó.

-No me apetece cenar. Entrenaré. Suoh, acompaña al resto del equipo.- ordenó Xiaolang

-Si.- afirmó el guardaespaldas

(…) Después de arreglarse

-¿Qué te parece este vestido? Tomoyo lo hizo para mí.- Sakura mostraba el largo vestido amarillo a Yukito

-Se te ve muy lindo, Sakura.- contestó el joven

-¿Dónde está Xiaolang?- preguntó Sakura al ver a Suoh salir de la habitación azul a solas.- Quiero que me de su opinión de mi vestido.- ese comentario sólo lo tomó en cuenta Tomoyo y se quedó pensando en las razones para mostrarle un vestido al chico Li.

-Dijo que no le apetecía cenar y prefirió practicar un poco antes de dormir. Me pidió que yo las acompañara.- respondió el joven de cabello azul

-¿Eso dijo? O.O- Sakura se entristeció un poco, pero después tomó una decisión y entró al cuarto de puerta blanca donde encontró a Shaoran practicando con su espada.-¡ESCUCHA!- del grito el joven perdió la concentración y realizó un corte en el techo que le cayó encima.- ¡XIAOLANG!- Sakura corrió para quitarle algunos escombros de encima.- ¿Estás bien?-

-&& Si. Me golpeé un poco la cabeza. ¿Qué quieres?. ¿No ves que estoy entrenando?- le contestó molesto por su intromisión

-U.U Lo… lo siento…- Sakura de pronto movió su cabeza y armándose de valor siguió con su idea original.- Escucha, eres parte de nuestro equipo y como capitana del equipo te digo que debes cenar con el equipo para que estemos todos juntos como equipo para el bien… del equipo.- dijo después de señalar la obvia unión que debía tener el equipo

-Esta bien.- dijo el chico levantándose.- Me cambiaré y en 3 minutos estaré listo.-

-Bien… así me gustas O//O; ¡digo! Así me gusta, que obedezcas a tu líder.-

-¬¬- Xiaolang solo se metió a su habitación a cambiarse

_-¿Por qué dije eso?_ O//O _¿Me habrá escuchado?- _ciertamente el chico la había escuchado pero poca importancia le dio. Los otros tres miembros del equipo estaban con la cara de sorpresa al escuchar eso último.

(…)

-Aquí está nuestra mesa.- Fuu señaló el lugar donde se sentarían

-Papá y mamá no han bajado.- Umi se fijó en la mesa marcada con el número 2

-No es necesario que todos se presenten a cenar. Este evento es sólo para designar el rol de los combates.- dijo Latis al notar que Askot esperaba ver la mesa número 3 ocupada.

-O.O- las hermanas lo miraban extrañadas

-¿Qué?- preguntó el espadachín al notar la mirada exploratoria

-Es la primera vez que hablas más de tres segundos.- dijo Fuu

-Es verdad, temí que fueras mudo.- dijo Umi

-Lo bueno es que no matas personas y hablas n.n- sonrió Hikaru

-¬¬- Latis estaba pensando en no hablar durante un rato.

-Poco después, Aoki, Karen, Touya, Fujitaka e Ieran toman su lugar y saludan a la mesa 1 de lejos. Tenían prohibido acercárseles en el castillo antes de su primera pelea. El equipo de Sakura toma lugar en su mesa y casi al mismo tiempo, el equipo número 5 llega; ellos llaman la atención ya que todos están vestidos a la usanza árabe y sólo pueden apreciársele los ojos. El líder aparentemente, un chico, viste todo de negro; los otros cuatro visten en tonos pastel de azul, violeta, amarillo y rosa; por lo que se deducen son mujeres.

-Xiaolang… algo extraño pasa con el equipo 5.- dice Suoh a su protegido

-Lo sé; espero no enfrentarlos en el primer combate.- expresó el joven Li

Bienvenidos sean.+ El príncipe Ferio aparece frente a todos seguido de Guruclef. +El sorteo de los combates se realizará a continuación+ 16 esferas flotaron y en enseguida cayeron en diferentes posiciones del tablero. +El primer combate será entre el equipo 9, liderado por Eriol Hiragizawa, y equipo 8 liderado por Frostra.+ Los presentes observaron la mesa 9 desde donde Eriol les saludaba con su típica sonrisa de burla y fijó sus ojos de odio en Sakura y Xiaolang. El resto del sorteo y la cena transcurrió con calma.

(…) Después de cenar. Tomoyo y Sakura decidieron caminar un rato a solas por los jardines del palacio de Céfiro. Les llamaba mucho la atención el inmenso jardín, por eso decidieron descansar en él.

-Pelearemos pasado mañana contra el equipo de Wonderland.- dijo Tomoyo a Sakura

-Si, me preocupan mis primas, al parecer pelearán contra la hermana de uno de sus miembros.- contestó Sakura mientras observaba el estrellado cielo.- Me preocupa tu gente, las flores pelearán contra mi padre.-

-Lo sé. Pero no te dejes engañar. Al parecer ellos son muy fuertes.- contestó Tomoyo

-Y lo somos.- dijo una voz atrás de ellas.

-¿Quién eres? O.O- preguntó Sakura a la joven de cabello corto que tenía un pequeño cachorro en sus manos.

-Soy Yuzuriha Nekoi, una flor de gardenia que nació en la tribu de los domadores de espíritu perro. Él es Inuki.- dijo soltando al cachorro que inmediatamente fue con Sakura y Tomoyo

-¡Es lindo! n.n.- dijeron la unísono al tenerlo tan cerca

-Disculpen por venir con ustedes, lo que pasa es que quería conocer a la princesa Tomoyo.- dijo Yuzuriha

-Descuida, no diremos nada si nos acariciar a Inuki.- propuso Sakura

-¡Por supuesto! Solo muerde a los de mal corazón.- dijo la dueña dándoles permiso de abrazar a su perro.

-Tienes casi nuestra edad. ¿Tienes miedo de participar en el torneo?- preguntó Tomoyo

-La verdad si, pero soy mayor que ustedes, tengo 18 años.- contestó Yuzuriha

-Pues no lo pareces.- O.O

-Eso pasa cuando vives en el mundo neutral. Aparentas menos edad.-

-¿Qué hacen?- Xiaolang apareció de pronto en el jardín del palacio

-Xiaolang, sólo estamos conociendo a Yuzuriha y su perro Inuki.- contestó Sakura

-Tenemos prohibido hablar con otros equipos antes de nuestro primer combate.- dijo molesto el joven Li

-Descuida, esa regla no aplica en el jardín del palacio.- explicó una joven de larga cabellera rubia.

-¡Kotori! Ellas son la princesa Tomoyo y su protegida Sakura.- presentó Yuzuriha

-Es un honor conocerlas.- Kotori hizo una reverencia.- Soy una margarita y soy la líder de mi equipo.- dijo mostrando la marca con el número 6.

-Yo soy la líder del equipo 4.- Sakura hizo lo mismo ante lo cual Xiaolang la tomó de la mano para separarla de Kotori

-Veo que al joven Li no le gusta que estemos aquí. Vamonos Yuzuriha.-Kotori se entristeció pero comprendió la situación en la que estaban, eran rivales después de todo.

-Lo que digas Kotori. u.u Vamos Inuki.- el perrito siguió a su dueña.- Antes de irme, toma Sakura.- Yuzuriha le entregó un collar rojo

-¿Qué es esto O.O?- preguntó Sakura al recibir tan extraño regalo

-Es algo que los domadores de espíritu caninos usamos contra los cachorros más hostiles, nos ayuda a controlarles el carácter y los hace obedecer.- respondió con un guiño de ojo

-Ok… que raro fue eso.- expresó Sakura una vez que las otras flores se retiraron

-¡Dame eso!- Xiaolang le arrebató el collar a Sakura

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Se quejó la chica Kinomoto

-Es obvio que es una trampa.- diciendo esto, el collar apresó el cuello de Xiaolang.- ¿Qué?- dijo mientras intentaba quitárselo

-Parece que está atorado.- Tomoyo analizó de cerca ese objeto

-Es extraño, no veo de donde se abrocha.- Sakura se acercó al cuello del chico buscando como quitárselo

-Yo tampoco veo cómo retirarlo.- dijo Tomoyo

-¡Ya sé! probemos si funcionan tus poderes. Tomoyo, deseo saber cómo se usa ese collar.- pidió Sakura, Tomoyo brilló un poco y después sonrió

-¡Mis poderes funcionan de nuevo!.Ese collar sólo se desprende cuando el que lo usa ha sido domesticado.- n.n respondió el hada

-¿Qué dijiste?- se sobresaltó Xiaolang

-Es un collar para domar espíritus caninos pero se le pegó a Li y ahora debe ser domesticado para que se caiga.- explicó Tomoyo

-¿Y cómo domesticar a Xiaolang?- preguntó Sakura algo divertida

-Pues debes darle órdenes y si no las cumple, se le da un castigo que el collar realiza.- Tomoyo no ocultaba su risa

-No es gracioso ¬¬- Li estaba algo molesto por eso

-Por decir, si yo le digo: Xiaolang dime que soy linda y él no lo hace puedo decir algo como ¡abajo!- acto seguido tal como si fuese Inuyasha el pobre Shaoran cayó al piso

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo levantándose inmediatamente.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Por que no me dijiste que era linda n.n ¡electricidad!- Ahora tal como si le cayera un rayo, Xiaolang recibió una descarga

-¿Qué haces?- se molestó cuando se repuso de ese ataque

-¡Esto me divierte!. Ahora…- Sakura pensaba en castigos que el collar pudiera aplicar hacia Xiaolang pero algo inesperado pasó

-¡Eres muy linda!- dijo casi de corrido y cuando terminó de decirlo se sonrojó O//O

-O//O _Lo dijo_…- pensó Sakura

-Bueno, tengo sueño y me voy.- Tomoyo se sintió de mal tercio y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, ya mañana le sacaría a su amiga que fue lo que sucedió

-¿Por… porqué lo dijiste? O//O- Sakura estaba avergonzada de lo que escuchó

-Me lo pediste, ya lo tienes. Lo dije, eres linda, bonita, bella, encantadora, atractiva, hermosa… ¿qué quieres que te diga?- contestó sin verla directamente a los ojos

-Xiaolang… ¡eres un idiota!- le gritó a todo pulmón

-¿Qué te pasa?- se desconcertó Li al escucharla gritar de ese modo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso si no lo sientes?- eso molestó a Sakura

-Acabas de exigirme con castigos que te lo dijera ¿y ahora que te lo digo el idiota soy yo? Tienes un severo problema. No sabes lo que quieres.- le dijo con enojo

-Tu…. ¡cállate!- ante ese grito, el collar empezó a sofocar a Xiaolang al punto que no podía respirar.- ¡XIAOLANG! Discúlpame, háblame por favor.- con eso el collar se relajó y despejó el cuello de Shaoran.

-Gracias…- dijo el joven entre respiros

-De… nada.- Sakura lo ayudó a reincorporarse y ambos quedaron viendo la luna sin hablar. –Perdón.- la chica Kinomoto se decidió a romper el silencio.- Tienes razón, yo te exigí que me dijeras eso y luego te llame idiota pero todo fue mi culpa y…- Xiaolang abrazó a Sakura y la obligó a que se recargara en su hombro

-Mañana te espera un largo día. Duerme.- la frase de Shaoran fue lo último que escuchó antes de entrar en un profundo sueño

(…)

-¿Qué? O.O- Sakura se despertó de golpe y notó que estaba en su habitación con la ropa de la cena de anoche

-Sakura, ya despertaste.- Tomoyo salía de la ducha secándose el cabello.- Es buena hora para que te prepares, el día de hoy darán inicio los combates.

-¡si!- Sakura se levantó y se dirigió a bañarse. Trató de recordar la noche anterior pero sólo recordaba la pelea con Xiaolang que casi lo ahoga y el abrazo en la luz de la luna.- _¿Eso cuenta como una cita?_ O//O _Espero que sí_ n//n _Nunca había tenido una cita con alguien y creo que él… me gusta_.- Después de estar listos, desayunaron en silencio en la mesa del cuarto. Xiaolang evitó el contacto visual con Sakura y eso la puso algo triste pero pronto tuvo que recordar en que lugar estaban y que el torne iniciaría en unos minutos.

(…)

Bienvenidos sean al 2525° torneo de los tres mundos+ el príncipe Ferio hablaba desde su palco a un estadio lleno de fanáticos. +Nuestro primer combate. Equipo 9 contra equipo 8+

-El resto de los equipos esperaba tras de las vestidores. Desde ahí, el estadio lucía inmenso.

-¡WOW! Asistió mucha gente.- Sakura admiró el tamaño del estadio

-No te dejes engañar, desde este lugar parece más grande de lo que en realidad es.- dijo Fuu que llegó junto con sus hermanas

-¡Hola!. ¿cómo están?- Sakura de pronto se tapó la boca.- Creo que no podemos hablar hasta después de nuestro primer combate.-

-Eso sólo aplica en el palacio. Estamos en la arena y las cosas están más relajadas. Por así decirlo.- dijo Umi

-¿Ya les presenté a mi equipo? Son mis amigos Yukito, Suoh, Xiaolang y mi mejor amiga Tomoyo n.n.-

-Hola.- saludaron al unísono las tres primas.

-Mi equipo son mis hermanas, el chico Askot y el joven Latis que están por allá conversando de no sé que cosa.- dijo Hikaru

-Hikaru es muy tímida, pero no te quiere decir que en realidad el joven Latis le dio un flechazo a su corazón.- Umi se divertía con eso

-¿Qué? No es cierto, Umi.- O//O se defendía inútilmente Hikaru.

-Es cierto, es cierto…- molestaba la de cabello azul

-Harían bonita pareja.- comentó Sakura

-¿Igual que tu haces bonita pareja con Xiaolang?.- Hikaru dijo esto a modo que todos lo escucharan

-Te equivocas O//O Ni somos amigos.- contestó Sakura

-Pero bien que vimos que te cargaba hasta tu habitación anoche.- contó Umi con burla

-¿Qué? O//O-

-Yo no me di cuenta de cuando llegaste a tu cuarto.- Tomoyo se les unió momentáneamente a las primas de Sakura para molestarla

-¿En serio hizo eso?- preguntó la chica Kinomoto

-Pues si estabas dormida entonces no cuenta. Yo ví eso como una escena muy romántica previa a…- Fuu fue interrumpida por la furia de un hermano mayor que llegaba a interrogar sobre lo que escuchó

-¡SAKURA!. ¿QUE COSAS ANDAS HACIENDO?- Touya apareció de la nada con su aura a todo lo que da

-¡Nada! Ellas malpensaron todo.- se disculpó Sakura. Para su suerte el combate dio inicio y todos pusieron atención a él.

(...)En la plataforma de combate:

-Equipo 9: líder Eriol Hiragizawa, miembros: Nakuru Akizuki, Akira Ijuyin, Takashi Yamazaki. Equipo 8: líder Frostra, miembros Firey, Shadow, Cuttsclaw y Shang Young. (imagínense a las cartas Agua, fuego, sombra y carrera un poco más grande, el último es el anciano consejero de la princesa Aska de MKR)

-Algo está mal.- dice Frostra.- el equipo 9 son sólo cuatro.-

-Lo sé, pero de momento no queremos causar mucha impresión, ustedes son fáciles de vencer.- explica Eriol

-Escoja la modalidad con la que desea pelar.- dice el réferi

-Para callarles el ego, decido pelear todos contra todos.- dice la chica líder

-De acuerdo, acabaremos en 10 minutos.- se burló Eriol

-Aceptado. El combate inicia.- el réferi indicó el inicio del combate.

-Frostra ataca a Eriol lanzándole un trozo de hielo, pero Akizuki lanza rayos de calor para desviar ese hielo a Firey.

-Yo puedo con 2 amo Eriol.- dijo Akizuki

-Bien, pero no te canses.- le respondió el joven de lentes

-¡Con las dos! no podrás.- Firey atacó a Akizuki también. Ijuyin peleaba contra Cuttsclaw ya que éste sólo atacaba con afiladas garras. Yamazaki enfrentaba a Shadow en una pelea algo pareja, ambos se lanzan esferas de energía. Eriol ataca con su báculo a Shang Young.

-Esto me sirve de práctica. Pronto debo enfrentarme a otra familia de China.- decía Eriol mientras atacaba al anciano

-Debes saber que esa mujer pelirroja te está utilizando.- decía el viejo del grupo

-¿Kaho? Esa mujer es esclava de mi padre, no es capaz de hacerme el mínimo daño.- dijo Eriol burlándose de la ayuda que el anciano le quería dar

-Entiende… ella de seguro mató a tu madre.- ese comentario enfureció a Eriol, quien ya lo atacaba sin controlar su fuerza.

-Tienes tu mente llena de ataduras emocionales. Déjalas ir.- Ijuyin tocó la cabeza de Cuttsclaw y de pronto el animal se volvió una bestia al perder el control sobre sí mismo, sus ojos perdieron las pupilas y su sed de sangre aumentó. Atacó a Firey quien no se pudo defender ante la fuerza descomunal del animal.

-Cuttsclaw… recuerdo cómo nos divertíamos cuando eras un cachorro.- la joven se desmayó y murió a manos de su mascota de la infancia mientras la desgarraba a zarpazos.

-Lo ven, no deben domesticar animales salvajes.- Nakuru se burló de la situación

-¡No te burles!- Frostra se lanzó contra Nakuru, quien sólo se movió de lugar para darle espacio a que Ijuyin le lanzara una espada que la atravesó por completo.-

-Lo siento señorita, pero es peligroso distraerse en pleno combate n.n- Akira le sorió y fue lo último que la líder del equipo 8 vió antes de desfallecer.

-Akira, no le diste un golpe mortal.- Nakuru se acercó y le lanzó un rayo que le perforó el corazón. Cuttsclaw había terminado de cortar a Firey y se dirigió para atacar a Akira, pero éste simplemente esquivó las garras de la descontrolada bestia, la atrapó, le arrancó la garra y se la encajó al pobre animal que ya se desangraba. Todo esto sin quitar su sonrisa

-Señor, ya me aburrí de pelear contra usted.- Yamazaki hablaba con Shadow.- Lo que haré será exterminarlo rápidamente.- sacó una bomba de humo amarillo que cubrió a Shadow en un remolino. Acto seguido, Shadow detuvo el molino con sus poderes de viento.- Señor, sé que usted controla el viento y las sombras; por eso el veneno que le lancé sólo se activa con energía cinética del viento que acaba de emplear para salir del torbellino. Feliz viaje al otro mundo.- las palabras de Yamazaki no llegaron tarde. Shadow empezó a convertirse en cristal y pronto se rompió cual vidrio que recibe un impacto.-

-Supongo que ya tienes miedo de morir…- Eriol se burlaba del único miembro con vida del equipo 8

-Tu… no sabes lo que haces… ella te domina, eres su juguete.- decía el aterrado anciano

-Yamazaki… ayúdame con este fastidio.- pidió Eriol

-Desde luego.- el chico de ojos cerrados comenzó a mover la tierra con la mímica de sus manos, pronto creó varios vidrios que le lanzó al viejo como lluvia.

-Eso debió perforar incluso tus órganos internos. Pronto morirás pierde cuidado.- dijo Eriol a Shang Young

-En verdad… quise advertirte. Pero no escuchaste.- decía el anciano moribundo

-¿Acaso me lanzarás un hechizo con tus últimas fuerzas?- se burló el hijo de Clow

-Ningún hechizo te hará sufrir más que el destino que ya tiene marcado y te niegas a cambiar. Lo que te hace más fuerte… en realidad será tu perdición. Sufrirás más que toda la gente que has matado para tu padre.- el anciano empezó a reírse de Eriol

-¡CALLATE!- Eriol enterró sus garras y le sacó el corazón a su oponente, lo apretó en sus manos hasta hacerlo trizas.- Nadie… se burla de mí. Soy un demonio de raza pura… nadie puede contra mí.- los ojos de Eriol estaban inyectados de sangre.

Ganador. Equipo 9. Se le pide al equipo número 1 y al equipo 3 que se preparen. En 10 minutos inicia su combate+

-Chicas… debemos estar listas para todo.- Hikaru se puso más seria de lo normal

-Cierto, estos combates no son lo que me imaginaba.- segundó Fuu

-Recuerden nuestras estrategias. Repasemos una última vez.- cuando Umi dijo esto, las tres se retiraron a un lugar a parte.

Eriol y los demás bajaron de la plataforma de pelea. Volteó a ver a Sakura y para lanzarle un desafío con la mirada antes de retirarse sin dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Viste eso?- Tomoyo seguía impactada por la pelea que presenció

-Ese sujeto es un desalmado.- Suoh mostró su enfado, esa pelea no había sido justa

-Todos ellos tienen habilidades asombrosas. Son muy peligrosos.- expresó Yukito

-¿Sakura estas bien?- la princesa de las hadas notó que Sakura estaba como perdida.- ¿Sakura?-

-¡Oye! Reacciona.- Xiaolang se puso frente a ella para observar dentro de sus ojos alguna reacción.

_(...)En la mente de Sakura:_

_-Lo que viste no fue más que una muestra de lo que puedo hacer. Ese combate duró menos de 10 minutos… contra ti pelearé 3 horas. Sufrirás 3 horas antes que me decida a matarte.- Eriol le decía esto a Sakura que cada vez tenía más miedo_

_-¿Qué me harás?- la chica Kinomoto temblaba al pensar que le harían_

_-Primero haré que se vuelvan contra ti… matare uno por uno a tus acompañantes… haré que tu los mates… los mutilaré lentamente… todavía no lo decido.- Eriol se aproximó lentamente y Sakura sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos_

_-¡NO! Aléjate.-_

_-Te mataré aquí mismo…-_

_-no lo harás.- Shaoran apareció en la mente de Sakura_

_-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- dijo enojado Eriol_

_-Sé que usas barreras. Las puedo romper así como romperé este hechizo que le lanzaste a Sakura.- Shaoran agitó su espada y destrozó al Eriol que estaba ahí.-_

_-Shaoran…- Sakura se arrodilló y empezó a llorar_

_-Descuida, todo esta bien. Debemos regresar, no te puedes quedar mucho tiempo aquí o te quedarás atrapada.- dijo Shaoran_

_-¿Cómo salgo de aquí? Nunca había estado atrapada en mí mente.-_

_-Sakura… ¿confías en mí?.- él le extendió la mano con una sonrisa sincera y ella la tomó sin miedo_

_-Desde luego que sí Shaoran.-_

-¡Sakura!- exclamó Tomoyo al ver que el cuerpo de su amiga se caía de lado

-¡Xiaolang!- Suoh también se preocupó cuando su protegido caía al mismo lado. Ambos fueron atrapados por sus respectivos amigos

-Sakura responde.- pidió el hada a su protegida

-Tomoyo… estoy bien. ¿Y Shaoran?- se levantó lo más rápido que pudo

-Estoy bien. Ambos salimos a tiempo.- comentó el joven Li

-Gracias, gracias por ayudarme Shaoran.- Sakura abrazó a su salvador ante la mirada de todos de ¿?. De pronto alguien los separó bruscamente

-¿Se puede saber qué haces con mi hermana? ¬¬-

-¡Touya! Déjalos ser.- pidió Yukito que llegó tras de él para impedir la muerte de alguien. Afortunadamente a Sakura la salvó la campana otra vez porque ya anunciaban el segundo combate

Equipo número 1; líder Hikaru Aoki, miembros Fuu Aoiki, Umi Aoki, Askot y Latis. Contra Equipo número 3; líder Chunyan, miembros Caldina, Nataku, Chii y Ráfaga+

-Llegamos justo a tiempo- Fujitaka llegó junto con el resto de su equipo

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Touya .- ¿por qué llegan tan tarde? El primer combate ya empezó.- en eso, el primogénito de Fujitaka observó que las manos de su padre tenían algunas quemaduras. La ropa de sus tíos estaba algo desgastada y que Ieran también presentaba algunas heridas

-Touya, es cierto que no pudimos ver el primer combate, pero ya peleamos la primera batalla.- dijo Fujitaka seriamente

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?.- continuó interrogando Touya

-Te lo diré después de observar éste combate.- contestó el patriarca y líder del equipo 2.

(…)

-¡Padre! – Eriol llegó hasta el palco donde esperaba encontrar a Clow.- ¡Gané sin problemas!- al abrir la puerta no esperaba hallarse al demonio alfa con compañía. Clow estaba sentado junto a Sonomi, que le curaba las heridas.

-¡Eriol!- Clow se levantó del sofá dejando a su compañera atrás de él.

-¿Qué sucede? Estas con la prisionera.- Eriol habló un poco confundido

-Dame unos minutos y en seguida saldré contigo.- Clow sacó a Eriol del palco

-Me iré, tu hijo quiere hablar contigo.- Sonomi se levantó y se dirigió a una salida secreta.

-Prometo visitarte más tarde.- dijo Clow

-No importa, tuviste una pelea contra Fujitaka y ahora Eriol quiere hablarte. Puedo esperar.- Sonomi tocó la mejilla de Clow

-Gracias por entender.- le sonrió Clow

-Esa prisionera está con tu padre… ¿otra vez?- Kaho apareció de pronto cerca de donde estaba Eriol

-¿Otra vez?- se extrañó Eriol

-Siempre que puede está con ella. ¡Qué extraño que a tí casi no te reciba!- Kaho se despidió con esa frase

-Eriol…- Clow abrió la puerta.- ¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar?- el joven sólo asintió

- _Mi padre está haciendo lo que me enseñó; hacer lo necesario para aumentar tu poder. La sangre de esa hada lo hará más fuerte y si la enamora ella no se dará cuenta de su treta… debo aprenderle eso.-_ pensó Eriol de la situación que vio y al recordar a cierta flor que tenía parentesco con la prisionera de su padre.

* * *


End file.
